Another Chance
by Firefly of love
Summary: 2 years have passed since the events of "L is for Love" and Luna still hasnt been able to tell Sam how she feels about her. Once Luna does, how will Sam react? I do not own the Loud House and all rights go to Chris Savino. Follow along to see who gets "Another Chance."
1. Ch 1: You've Been On My Mind

**Hey everyone. You may remember me from my SVTFOE fanfic Runaway. I have been on a writers block with that one but i have not stop it. My next chapter is done but needs to be typed. In the meanwhile, I wrote this fic on the purpose that it bothered me. I am not for LGBT nor am I against. What bothered me that it had happened to my favorite character. It sounds silly, but it was one of those deals where i feel like she was taken from me. I only say that because i have had those moments where i crush on a girl and find out that she is actually a lesbian. LOL. Silly right? That being said, this is kind of for those of us who would have like to see things go a different way. And it is a feel good fic for myself. Reviews are always welcomed and, in this case, tell me your thoughts. I would genuinely like to hear what you guys have to say. No bashing though. Let's keep this civil. Without further adieau, here is chapter 1. **

* * *

Chapter 1: You've Been On My Mind

"Today is the day! I am finally going to do it. I'm gonna tell her how I feel!" A young girl yelled at herself in the bathroom early that morning. 2 years have passed since she left her crush a 'Love Letter' and she fought with herself on whether or not those feelings were true. Sure, she found herself attracted to men as well but there was something about Sam that always stole her attention away from anything else. "But what if she doesn't like you back? I don't know what I would do if she doesn't."

"Luna! You've been in there for 30 minutes! You're going to be late for school and mom and dad will kill me!" The eldest Loud sister yelled from her bedroom door. This was easy for her to do since her shared bedroom was next to the one and only bathroom. Luna, now 17 years old, jumped in fear that her sister had been listening to her from the door. Her family _was_ big. In fact, Luna was sister number 3 of eleven kids.

"Sorry Lori! I had to take care of some business!" Luna came out of the bathroom sporting her usual rocker self. She wore her usual purple shirt with a skull at the chest, her plaid purple skirt with studded white belt and heavy purple boots. Her dark brown hair was done in a pixey cut, being no more than one to two inches long. To top it off, she wore purple eye shadow that gave her rocker look. It was her dream to be a famous rock star one day.

"Dad's cooking again? I think it has literally destroyed everyone's digestive track this time," Lori joked light heartedly.

"Ew, no," Luna giggled as she stood in front of Lori.

"I heard you talking in there. Care to share who it was?" Lori raised an eyebrow at Luna. The first-born child had blonde hair that came to her shoulders and she wore her usual sky-blue tank top and brown shorts. She was now 19 and had been awaiting a college acceptance letter after taking a yearlong break from school. Her plan was to go to college in the city so she could be with her boyfriend Bobby but had gotten into an argument about him talking to other girls in his family's bodega and had broken up. Granted, they only broke up for a month, but it was long enough for her to miss the application deadline. A couple of months later, the college was accepting applications again and now she is just waiting for it to come in.

"Uh… you know…. Just talking to myself," Luna trailed off.

"About?" Lori pressed on.

"Nothing you would be interested in…."

"Try me."

"She said something about a Sam," Lana came out of the restroom.

"Lana! How long have you been in there!" Luna jumped nervously. Lana was the third youngest sibling who happened to be an exact opposite of her twin in the sense that Lana was tom boyish with her blonde hair in two short pig tails, red cap and overalls. Her interest was in anything that could potentially get her filthy.

"I've been in the bath tub. Mom got mad at me for making my lunch in the trash and had me take a bath before I go to school. I don't understand why. Smell gives you character, you know?" Lana gave a big cheesy, tooth missing smile while the others shuttered.

"Sam, huh? Tell me about him?" Lori returned her interest to Luna.

"Isn't that the name of that cute girl in your band?" Lincoln chose this time to chime in.

"Lincoln!" Luna yelled. Lincoln was their one and only 13-year-old brother. The only thing that wasn't of his age was his white hair. He was a fan of orange, evident by the same style shirt he wore day in and day out along with his usual blue jeans.

"What?!" Lori and Leni both yelled. Leni, the second oldest sibling at the age of 18, stood next to Lori seemingly out of nowhere. She, too, was blonde with her hair running down to her mid back. She was usually seen in a teal dress but with passion for fashion she could be seen wearing an assortment of clothing.

"Where did you come from!" Luna's nerves were dialed to a 10.

"I heard guy talk and came running. But what kind of name is WHAT for a guy?" Leni was an airhead.

"Huh? No. We didn't scream a name Leni," Lori rubbed her temples.

"Then is it a cat's name?" Leni was confused.

"Uh… never mind. Luna, why haven't you said anything about this before?" Lori asked.

"Because… because…."

"It's socially awkward and not widely accepted by all members of the populace as normal. Trust me, I know the feeling." Their 6-year-old sister, Lisa, joined in on the commotion. She was described as the child prodigy seeing that her IQ greatly surpassed everyone's, put together, in the house. Her brown hair was usually messy, she didn't care to fix it since she was always caught up in one of her science projects, she wore thick glasses and her usual green sweater with brown pants.

"Well, that and I…. I didn't know how you guys would react."

"Acceptance is a concept that this world does have an issue with," Lucy appeared from behind them, causing them all to jump. Lucy, now 10, was the gothic sibling usually seen in her black dress and striped long sleeve shirt. Her black hair always covered her eyes, leaving her mouth being the only visual aspect of her face.

"You should talk. You're always kept in the 'dark' around here. Ha ha ha!" Luan was unable to resist the opportunity to come up with a bad pun. Everyone usually responded with a loud groan. Luan was their 16-year-old sister and was classified as the comedian. Her color scheme was always white and yellow; her skirt was plaid yellow with a white top that always had a flower on the chest.

"Sigh," Lucy replied.

"Luna, you can't help what your heart wants," Lori placed a hand on her shoulder, making Luna smile humbly at her.

"So…. so, you're cool with it?" Luna asked.

"What? No," Lori replied, causing Luna to frown. "What I meant to say is that I may need an adjustment period but I still love you no matter what." Luna chuckled lightly as a small smile crept on her face again. The other girls and Lincoln continued to talk as they began to make their way downstairs. Lola, Lana's twin, decided to make her appearance now in her pink dress and tiara that sat on her long blonde hair. She was the glamorous pageant queen of the house.

"Hey, where's everyone going? I heard some juicy conversations going on!" Lola yelled while Lynn Jr. ran right by her. Lynn Jr. was their 15-year-old sports loving sister. He was always in red gym shorts and baseball tee shirt. Her hair was brown as well.

"Sorry sis! Looks like we missed out!" Lynn Jr. yelled, carefree of the events that had passed.

"No fair! I never get included in these conversations!" Lola screamed as she stomped downstairs. Lori followed behind her.

"Then don't spend so much time applying all that glitter." Lori retorted as she texts her way downstairs.

"That's like asking a star not to shine, Lori. And I am a star," Lola felt appalled as she met the rest of the family downstairs.

"Come on Luna. I don't want mom and dad to get mad at me. I may have to throw you in the mix if I must. I rather you get a good talking than me," Lori joked as she heard Luan's laughter from the front porch.

"Yeah! Be right down!" Luna replied. She was honestly shocked with everything. She had feared that her siblings would react in the worst of ways to this news. Unfortunately, it still didn't do anything to settle her knowing that they knew. "Ok. Don't worry and be happy, Luna," she said to herself before she ran down the stairs.

* * *

The day continued as it usually did for Luna; she had only a few classes that she shared with Sam. Second period was English for Luna and Sam but she had sat six chairs behind Sam. _**This can't be the place or time to talk to her. Maybe I better wait**_. Luna told herself as she scoped out the class. Too many eyes were potential watching what could possibly happen. Fifth periods PE class almost seemed to be perfect if not for the teacher keeping the students on the soccer field. Again, there was no privacy for they were in the middle of an open field. After fifth, Luna was helping collect the cones when Sam ran by.

"You better get a move on it, Loud. The class is going to leave you behind!" The Blonde girl told her. Sam had two piercings on both ears. She had short blonde hair with a blue streak on her middle bang.

"Yeah, dude! I'll be right there!" Luna replied, almost too excitedly. So much so that she didn't notice a soccer ball flying her way.

"Heads up!" A student yelled out but Luna was too busy watching Sam run away. The ball hit Luna in the cheek, causing her to fall over into the cones and knocking over one of the benches that had a 5-gallon jug of water. The jug's contents were spilled half on her, half on the grass with the cones scattered around her, one of which covered her face. "Sorry Luna!" The student yelled after a loud wince.

"It's cool…" Luna raised her head a bit only to let it drop again. She groaned loudly as her face continued to sting. Seventh period felt like her last chance to say something. It was history class and, yet again, there were too many eyewitnesses. Luan sat with her face down into her desk. _**So much for my confidence**_. Luna thought to herself. The only other time she could talk to Sam alone was during practice, but even then, she had to be able to face their band mates. She was entirely sure that she was ready for them to know. Luna let her head flop sideways only to see a few students passing letters to each other. That is when the light bulb popped on in her head. She sat up quickly with a grin on her face _ **. Duh! A letter! I'll leave her a letter in her locker and tell her to meet me somewhere tonight! I mean, it's so simple! It is what started all of this anyway! That way we can be alone**_. Luna pulled a pen and paper from her backpack and started to write down her request.

After seventh period, Luna was able to get to Sam's locker without anyone noticing and slipped the letter inside. She then became her younger sister, Lynn Jr., and sprinted away with a quick dash. She hid around a corner to see if Sam had made her way to her locker. A few minutes passed when Sam approached. Upon opening it, a letter floated gently to the floor.

"Oh. What have we here?" Sam bent over to pick up the letter. She saw her name on the front with hears around it. Sam giggled in response. "I haven't gotten one of these in a while. Hm, I wonder who is my secret admirer," Sam smiled as she read the letter. "Heh. Well, all right," Sam nodded her head approvingly. Luna bit her lip with excitement. The bell rang and the students began to walk to their last class. Sam ran into a few of her classmates and walked off with them, giving Luna the opportunity to jump up in joy. _**Yes! Oh, I did it! I can't wait for tonight! Luna screamed internally**_.

"Ahem!" Luna jumped. She saw a balding elderly man with a thick white mustache glaring at her. "Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Loud?" The principle was annoyed.

"Yes, sir! I'm going right now!" Luna yelled as she ran off. Nothing could damper her mood right now.

* * *

Luna ran through the streets to get home with a bit of a skip in every one of her steps. Occasionally, she would walk by a set of trash cans that were sitting on the curb for pick up and start banging on them like they were drums. She would jump up next to nearby trees and swing on the low branches. She was walking on air and it felt as though nothing could break her spirits. A couple of blocks away and around the corner, Luna was walking by a house where a heavier built, but not fat, Hispanic male sat on the porch of his house.

"Luna! How's it going hermana!" The young man took notice of her ecstatic mood; only because she slapped his mailbox as she walked by. She stopped when she heard her name. She smiled as she saw the young man approaching her after he put his sketch book down. He wore a pair of beige shorts with a dark grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He always wore a black cap and never strayed away from his glasses.

"Big E! What's up dude!" Luna greeted him with the rocker horns. "What are you doing outside?"

"Same old, same old. Trying to refine my art skills," Eddie, or Big E to Luna, replied. He was known in school to be a bit of an artist; mostly in the cartooning style. "So, what's up? You got a hot date or something?"

"Ha! Dude, I wish. But that may change tonight," Luna slugged him in the arm. He responded by chuckling. "But, nah. It ain't nothing like that, dude. I'm just in a good mood today. Got a clean bill of health and rocking tunes in my soul. Feels like nothing can go wrong today, you know?" Luna laughed as she heads banged to the feels. Big E laughed.

"I guess you can't argue with that," he replied.

"Nope. Listen, man, I gotta get going. I got rehearsal at 5 and I gotta get things together before I go," Luna began to walk as she waved him off.

"Man, that's awesome. I wish I was musically inclined," Big E waved her off.

"Really? Then I can teach you a little something some time, dude," Luna yelled back.

"Promise?"

"Yeah dude, Now I gotta go. Later!"

"Yeah! …. promise? Uh, that sounded stupid," Big E face palmed himself while walking back to the porch.

* * *

Lincoln was the first of the Louds to approach the house when he caught sight of an excited rock 'n' roller girl coming his way.

"Looks like things went well?" She was cool with it?" Lincoln asked with anticipation. It's not every day that he has seen his sisters get this excited about another girl.

"I haven't told he yet," Luna banged on their trash can.

"So…. why are you happy?"

"Because I left her another letter. I told her to meet me in the park tonight at 9 tonight!" Luna faced her brother with excitement. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You're excited about meeting her tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready to get this off my chest. I just have to tell her. I got a good feeling about this," Luna scratched the back of her head. Lincoln smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I do hope she says yes. Anything to see my sister happy," He hugged her. Luna hugged him tightly in return.

"Thanks, little bro," She let him go and walked to the steps. "Hey, if everything works out, we can double date; you, me, Sam and Ronnie Anne."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lincoln yelled as he chased her into the house with her laughing wildly.

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped form Luna's face as she shredded on her guitar next to the bands lead singer. To his other side, Sam rocked the bass while the drummer beat the skins like his life depended on it. They were a work in progress. The more they played together the closer they were to syncing. This is especially true since they had been a band for only 3 months. Luna had a habit of jumping from band to band, waiting for Sam's band to take her in. Now that she was in it, her feelings for Sam only grew stronger. 2 hours into practice, the band decided to play one last song before they called it quits for the night.

"Alright guys! Good practice," The lead singer spoked as the group was busy putting their things away. Everyone except the drummer since they were using his garage to hold their band practice.

"You were a good pick up, Luna. Keep up the good work," The drummer applauded.

"Thanks dude! I'm just happy to be able to play with cool dudes," Luna smiled as she made a quick glance at Sam. She didn't notice.

"Sam, got any plans tonight?" The singer asked. Luna went wide eye as she placed her guitar into its case.

"Yeah I do. I actually have a date with a secret admirer," Sam replied. _**Oh my God. She said date!**_ Luna squealed in her head.

"Oh really?" The drummer chimed in.

"Hell yeah. 2 years ago, this secret admirer started leaving me these love letters. He had stopped sending them about a year ago until today. He finally wants to meet me," Sam turned red as she pulled the letter from her pocket. The band members surrounded her, even Luna joined just to play along with the situation.

"My heart beats like a drum for you? Tome to turn things up to a ten? Meet me tonight. Come alone," The boys read parts of the letter out loud until they both began to laugh.

"Dude, Sam, he sounds like a wuss," the drummer laughed. Luna glared at their drummer from behind him so no one could see her.

"Why y'all always have to be jerks for?" Sam giggled as she pushed them away after she took her letter back. "I think he sounds sweet. Don't you think Luna?" Sam turned to her.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds like they are pretty amazing," Luna smiled at her.

"See? Even Luna agrees with me. I bet she gets letters from a secret admirer as well. I bet he's cute," Sam nudged her. Luna just giggled nervously.

"Whatever you say, Sam," the singer was still laughing. The band finally finished packing as they got ready to depart for the night. "Well, alright guys. See you guys Saturday night. Sam, good luck with your admirer tonight," The singer pointed at her.

"Thanks, Keith. See y'all then," Sam waved them off as she left. Luna watched quietly as Sam left the garage.

"Later, Luna!" The guys yelled as they made their way into the house.

"Later guys!" Luna bid her farewells as she stood out on the sidewalk, watching Sam walk away. Luna's home was to the opposite directions, so she never made an attempt to walk with Sam. She said 'He' a lot, didn't she?" Luna began to grow nervous again.

* * *

Luna had walked around the park several times that night because she was starting to feel doubt about what she was planning to do. She was so nervous that she didn't even stop at home to eat dinner and prepare herself for whatever was to come. She simply dropped her stuff at the front porch and walked off. _**She said 'He' a lot. But that doesn't mean anything, right? She's open minded, right? I mean, she is a rocker too. They are usually classified as the experimental type, right? This can't possibly go bad**_. Luna drowned in her thoughts for the last hour and a half. She stopped by a bush and hung her arms. No light had shine down on her for the park lights usually hung above the benches. One of these benches is where Luna is supposed to meet up with Sam. _**This is a bad idea, isn't it? What am I doing?**_ Luna felt the would growing heavy on her shoulders as the doubt filled her heart. Then she heard footsteps approaching. Her initial reaction was to jump into the bush and peek around the leaves. Sam stood under the light and scoped the area out. She then looked to her watch.

"Huh. The letter said to be here by 9:00pm," Sam went to sit down on the bench. Luna began to sweat as she looked down at her cell phone. She began to hyperventilate when she saw it was already 9:24pm. Not only was it late and Sam arrived late, her parents were going to chew her out when she got home.

"Ah man. What am I going to do?" Luna put her face into her hands. There was Sam waiting for her secret admirer to appear, but now she _was_ here, Luna's nerves shot through the roof. She wanted to do this but feared the outcome. So much so that she even began to doubt that she was doing the right thing. 15 minutes went by and Sam grew antsy waiting for this person to show up. Luna felt frozen in place with worry.

"Fine. I guess this wasn't meant to be. Oh well. At least it was a nice walk," Sam sighed but accepted it for what it was. Luna saw when she stood up _ **. Oh no! She's leaving! What do I do?!**_ Luna began to panic. _**No going back! I won't know if I don't try!**_ Luna jumped form the bush and walked quickly towards the light.

"Sam!" Luna virtually barked. Sam jumped from the shock. She turned and saw Luan approaching her.

"Luna… what are you doing here?" Sam greeted her with a nervous chuckle. Luna finally came to stand in front of Sam.

"Oh, you know. Just going for a walk. You?" Luna was finding that she was dodging her true intents.

"At 9:45 at night?" Sam chuckled. Luna chuckled nervously along with her. "Well, you remember that letter I was showing off earlier today? Well, it said to meet him here by 9:00pm. Only thing is, he never showed up." Sam started to look around again to see if there was anyone coming.

"Wow, bummer dude," Luna scratched her head.

"It wasn't cool that he stood me up, but whatevs. It obviously wasn't meant to be. And I got a good walk out of it," Sam smiled.

"At least you're always looking up. That person has no idea what they are missing out on."

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right," Sam shrugged. "Well, alright. I'm just gonna head home. You have a good night, Luna," Sam waved her off as she began to walk away.

"Yeah. Good night…" Luna waved. Her body began to tremble as she tried to build the confidence to speak up. "Hey! Sam! Wait up." Sam stopped about 10 feet from her. Luna began to walk towards her again, Sam's face still lit from the light.

"What's up, Luna," Sam turned to her once again. Luna failed to realize that after these 2 years, Sam gained an inch of height on her. Usually, this wouldn't seem to be so tall but, to Luna, it gave her an intimidating size.

"I actually wanted to say something about those letters. _HE_ never showed up because…. because…. he is actually a _SHE_ ," Luan felt as if her throat was going to close up in fear. Sam focused on her until her eyes opened wide in realization.

"Oh…."

"Sam…... I-I'm the one who…. who wrote those letters…." Luna began to sweat profusely as Sam stared at her wide eyed. "Sam, I—" Luna began to say until Sam raised a hand to her. Luna looked up at Sam's face and saw a person filled with dread and tears with a slow but heavy pant. Luan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, no…. She thought to herself.

"Oh…. Luna…." Sam tried to speak but was too far into her shock that she was finding it difficult to formulate speech.

"Sam…" Luna tried again but Sam raised her finger at her this time, indication that Luna shouldn't speak. Sam inhaled deeply before she tried to speak again.

"Luna… I-I don't know what impression you have about me, but—"

"Please, let me expl—"

"Luna, stop!" Sam's tone changed to one that was a bit sterner. Luan stood back with her hands up at her chest, now unable to control the tears from flowing. "D-don't take this the wrong way, but… but… God! This is awkward. I am not into women. I came out here expecting to meet a guy. Luna…. I have a crush on Keith."

"O-our lead singer?"

"Yes, Luna. I honestly believed that these letters were coming from him." Tears began to run down Sam's face. "A-and then I find you here." Her voice grew irritated. Luna began to wince as she began to breath shallowly and her heart felt as though it was tearing to pieces.

"Sam, I …." Luna couldn't speak.

"Just… stop," Sam hung her head. "Sorry Luna, but you and I can never happen."

"But…."

"Maybe… maybe it would be best that if we never speak about this again. I… I gotta go." Sam turned her back to Luna as she began to walk away.

"I…. I….," Luna choked on her sorrow. She feared this exact response. It took her 2 years to build up the nerve to tell Sam how she felt and it only took a few seconds to destroy all of it.

"Luna…" Sam said with her back against her. Luna watched Sam with fear and a speck of anticipation. "Maybe it would be best if you just stay away from me for now on," Sam's voice was low and heavy. Then, Sam ran away from Luna, leaving Luna distraught beyond words and a heart left in pieces. She has rejected me entirely…. I just felt that…. That I liked her…. but now… Luna turned around and ran in the opposite direction, wailing in pain as she ran into the darkness of the streets, leaving the park behind.

* * *

11:45pm had rolled in; only 2 hours had passed since Luna had talked to Sam. Luna couldn't even tell Sam how she felt about her. The only thing that kept playing back in her mind was Sam's look on her face; a mixture of anger and sorrow. It was so traumatic that Luna had virtually no energy to hurry home. There was no joy in her steps, no songs playing in her heart. There was only sorrow and bits of a shattered heart for Luna Loud. She was lost in her thoughts, so much so that she couldn't hear a voice calling to her or see a light that stood out from behind the person.

"Luna! Whatcha doing up so late!" Big E tried greeting her. Luna couldn't hear him. "Luna!" He called again, but nothing. He stood quietly to try and make out the expression on her face. Thankfully for the strong light in his front yard he could see the redness in her eyes, the washed away eye liner, and dampness in her shirt. Whatever happened to her, it was enough to leave her crying uncontrollably. She was sad; heartbroken. All he saw was the shell of the girl that had ran happily down his road earlier that day. "Ok….be….be safe then…" was all he could say as he watched her walk away. _**Man…. she looks terrible. Maybe…. maybe I will follow her just to make sure she gets home safely**_. He thought to himself as followed her silently from a distance.

* * *

Unlike other days, the Loud House would be sleeping silently as would the rest of the neighborhood. At least most of the times; slumber parties in the Loud House usually meant no one would be sleeping that night including the neighborhood. However, this house was 1 head short and this caused a massive commotion that was more extreme than their name could entail. She didn't notice. Her tears, once they had the chance to refill, ran freely down her cheeks and the constant eye rubbing smeared her purple eye shadow. Luna finally looked up when she heard the loud chattering coming from the other side of the door.

"There…. still awake? I… I can't let them see me like this," Luna lowered her hand from the door knob. She didn't even get to turn around when something came crashing against the door. This something looked like a brick (it was too dark to tell), bounced off and almost hit Luna in the head. She ducked quick enough to avoid the object.

"STUPID!" A voice echoed in the dark. Luna turned back quickly to try and see who threw the brick. _**Did… did Sam do this?**_ Luna couldn't take a step forward when the door swung open swiftly. Luna turned to the bright light until she could focus on a white-haired boy staring up at her.

"LUNA! You guys! Luna's home!" Lincoln yelled in relief as he took the liberty to give her the first hug. Like a thunderous stampede of wild buffalo, the Loud sisters came running to their rock star.

"Where have you been!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"We feared the creatures of the night had claimed your soul."

"At least you beat Cinderella's curfew. Ha ha ha!"

"Luan!" All the Loud siblings yelled. The girls hugged her tightly, but Luna couldn't enjoy their sentiment. Her heart was broken and no words of endearment could fix that.

"Luna Loud!" Luan looked up to see an infuriated father and a more concerned mother. Their mother quickly approached her and began to examine her. She grabbed Luna's head and turned it side to side.

"What are you doing?" Luna's voice was distraught.

"Her pupils aren't dilated, she doesn't smell like she was drinking, and she has no hickies. She's clean," their mother concluded and joined their father in anger.

"What?!" Was the most volume in her voice she had since she talked with Sam.

"Where have you been!?" Lynn Sr. yelled. He was getting there in age as evident by his thinning hair.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Rita, their mother, joined. Rita was the parent with the blonde hair and the hips that proved she had all 11 kids herself.

"What does it matter…" Luna was too down to speak. The other siblings looked to each other for they could see that something was wrong with the rock lover.

"Young lady, you know our curfew is 10pm, not 12:30am," Lynn Sr., finally picking up on his daughter's mood, lowered his tone of voice. Rita looked to her husband for she felt the same thing he was feeling.

"I understand… I'll be in my room for the next month," Luna began to make her slow trek upstairs. At this point, their parents couldn't be angry with her.

"Sweetie….? What's wrong?" Rita tried to ask but was interrupted with a slow closing door. Everyone stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring at Luna's door.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Lynn Sr. turned to his wife.

"I sure hope not, hun," Rita kept her eyes on the door.

"Geez, and I thought Lucy was the dark, moody one," Luan chuckled. Everyone groaned at her.


	2. Chapter 2: I Get Lost In Time

**How is it going my peeps?! Well, I have a few followers so i guess it is fair to say I am doing a decent job. I know that these chapters aren't very long but it is kind of hard, for me, to write a fic that doesn't have crazy settings, where i can pack it with action. But like i said before, it was something that i wrote for myself and for those who may have felt the same way i did. Oh, also, I will include a Songfic feel to some of the future chapters. This will be one of those fics. As always, reviews are welcomed plus! I would like to know how you feel about the matter. Lets get opened about this so that we may know how we feel about this matter and, hopefully, find a grounds to get along. Without further adieau, here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Get Lost In Time

Luna Loud stayed in her bed the next morning, refusing to get up and go to school. If it wasn't for the fact that Luna was hurting, her parents may have opposed the idea of her missing class. After trying to speak with her, they decided it would be best if she stayed home. They even kept the intensely concerned siblings away from her as much as possible.

"Luna, honey," Rita peeked her head into the room only to see her daughter lay motionless to her mother's call; not even trying to look her way. She just lay there staring at the ceiling, eyes half shut due to the puffiness of crying. "I'm off to work. I made you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry…." Luna's voice was low with defeat.

"Ok. I'll put it in the microwave then. Luna…. If you need to talk about anything, I will only be a phone call away… unless you want to talk now?" Luna didn't respond. Her mother frowned in her helplessness. "Ok…. Bye Luna. I love you…. so very much." Her mother finally closed the door. Rita stood by the door for a moment longer only to catch the soft sobs of her third child echoing in the empty room. She felt helpless as she walked away biting her lip with a heavy heart.

* * *

Luan walked into her shared bedroom with Luna to try and see if there was anything she could do to cheer her up.

"Hey sis… I came to see how you were doing?" Luan sat on the bed next to Luna, but didn't get a single response from the young rock 'n' roller. "Luna, if there is anything you want to say or get off your chest, I'm all ears, ha ha ha!" Luan quickly threw on a head band with white rabbit ears. She failed to even get a budge out of her. Luan pouted. "Boy, talk about a rough audience, but I guess that is why you are the 'rock'-er in the family. Ha ha ha!"

"Luan…. Please just leave me alone," Luna finally cried.

"Yeah, ok. Even I admit this wasn't my best material," Luan hung her head in defeat as she stood up and walked out the door.

After a while, the twins, along with Lily, entered the room in hope they could cheer Luna up. Lily, now 3 years old, had her blonde hair covering her head by now and curling a bit towards the tips, overall giving her hair about 6 inches in length. She still wore her diaper, refusing learn how to use the potty seeing how Lana always popped out of the fill tank of the toilet, scaring her little sister to tears. The twins placed Lily on the bed where she proceeded to crawl about Luna.

"Luna," Lola sing song. "I brought you some of my scrumptious made up tea."

"And I made delicious mud pies!" Lana held up a plate full of mud.

"Lana, that is incredibly dis—Is it moving!" Lola screamed in terror as the mud began to shift around.

"It's the main ingredient… worms!" Lana began to drool in joy.

"Get that away from me!" Lola screamed.

"Poo-poo!" Lily giggled as a horrendous swell waft by. The twins stopped dead in their tracks.

"You guys…. just please leave me alone," Luna's voice was heavy. The trio left with long faces of defeat.

Next, Leni thought she would try and convince Luna to go to the mall with her.

"Luna, I was gonna go to the mall for some new… studded… belts!" Leni smiled brightly as she read the message on her palm. Luna made no motion that showed she was listening. "I'll take you to get something to eat? Your favorite…. Red Robin…." Leni tried to sweeten the deal.

"Leni. Everyone is gonna go to the mall without you," Luna replied somberly. Leni began to feel frantic over this little bit of fake news. "They said something about 50% off summer dresses."

"What!? They can't leave without me!" Leni scurried about the room.

"If you jump out the window you can catch them."

"I'm on my way, dress sales!" Leni swiftly opened the window and jumped out. A loud thud and the sound of bouncing was heard, indicating that Leni fell into Lynn's ball basket. "I-I'm ok!" She cried out.

Now it was Lori and Lynn's turn to try and get Luna out of bed.

"Guess what Luna. Lori is gonna take us to that new indoor trampoline center! You should come with us! It'll be fun," Lynn rushed in and shook Luna softly. Lori followed in at a much easier pace.

"Plus, I have a friend who just got hired at the frozen yogurt bar next to that center. She said would literally hook us up!" Lori tried to raise the excitement levels, but failed miserably as Luna remained motionless.

"Luna?" Lynn called her softly, but it was Lori who was growing annoyed. So much so that she finally snapped.

"Ok, Luna. Everyone's has tried their best to cheer you up but, one after the other, everyone came out of your room looking gloomier than Lucy," Lori finally put her foot down.

"'Sigh.' Story of my life," Lucy appeared from behind Lori and Lynn who jumped in surprise. "I was hoping to call upon my dark friends to mend Luna's broken heart, but all I found was ridicule."

"Oh, come on, Lucy. You know we didn't mean it like that," Lynn rubbed her head wildly. Lucy walked out of the room to leave Lori and Lynn to be with Luna.

"You need to tell us what's wrong so that we could help you!" Lori returned her attention to Luna.

"You wouldn't understand…" Luna sniffled.

"And you're absolutely right, Luna. I don't understand. I hate to have to be the one to tell you this but what did you expect. If she had no interest in women before what made you think you would be any different?"

"Whoa, Lori. Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Lynn began to feel bad for Luna.

"I'm being realistic. Luna's just gonna have to realize not everyone is going to be ready for that kind of change," Lori began to walk out of the room until she stopped to turn to Luna who was starting to sob softly again. "Listen, Luna. I'm sorry, but I just thought I should tell you as it is. The last thing I ever wanted was to see you hurt like this." Lori turned away. "You should probably consider taking mom and dad out of the dark about all of this. They are worried for you." With that, Lori left the room with Lynn behind her.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Lynn said as she shut the door behind her. All Luna could do was bury her head into her pillow and hope that the pain would just go away.

* * *

Night fall came down on the Loud House and Luna lay on her back with a small radio next to her. It wasn't usual for her, seeing how she primarily listened to rock 'n' roll, but she was listening to whatever the radio had to offer her. What it offers her was **Water Under the Bridge** by Adele.

 _…..It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless_

If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge…

The tears welled up in Luna's eyes as she listened to the song. _**This song sucks. We never had the chance to have something special. She didn't even give me the chance to tell her how I feel, nor did she let me down easy….**_ Luna cried as the song felt increasingly inappropriate to what she was going through. The only thing that made sense to her, and that she had really hoped for, was the need to be let down lightly. Instead, Sam was fairly harsh about the whole matter. Luna was so focused on the song that she didn't realize the door had opened and someone walked in.

"Luna?" A small call and the weight of someone sitting on the bed made Luna look up with her big, tear filled eyes.

"Lincoln?" Luna stared into a small, sad smile. "What are you doing here, little bro?" Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes. Unlike her sisters, Lincoln was the only other person that she could talk comfortably to. In fact, since Lincoln was their only brother, many of the girls felt safe to confide to him any of their secrets, sorrows, and their joys. At this moment, he was the only one Luna would be willing to talk to.

"I came in to check up on you. You have been so down since yesterday. I assume it has something to do with Sam?" Luna looked down into her lap with saddened eyes.

"Yeah…."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Lincoln smiled at his sister after she nodded slowly after a few minutes.

"There's not much to it, bro. I told her that I was the one sending those love letter and she totally flipped out knowing that they were coming from me. Then…. then she told me that we shouldn't talk about this again and….and…. we shouldn't talk to each other anymore…," Luna did her best to fight off the tears but couldn't hold it back anymore. Lincoln scooted close and wrapped his arms around his broken sister. Luna held him tightly as her tears soaked into his shirt. "I tried little dude. I knew this could hurt, but I had no idea how much so." Lincoln began to brush her short hair.

"What would be something you would say about now? 'Every little thing is gonna be alright?'" Luna gasped at her little brother. "Right? Something from a song. It may just be a song, but the words are true nonetheless," Lincoln broke the hug to look his shocked sister in the eyes. He was relieved to hear a giggle from her.

"Dude, that's my bit. I'm the one who is supposed to be quoting songs."

"I know, but at least I got a smile out of you…. finally," Lincoln smiled in relief.

"Thanks, little bro," Luna sniffled. "I… I just can't seem to shake this."

"I have no idea how any of that is supposed to work, but … but I think it is ok. At least now you know how she feels and you can move on from this incident. I really don't expect for this to stop hurting but I had to at least try and bring a little joy back in your life," Lincoln put his hand on Luna's shoulder as she shut her eyes tightly as the tears continued to run.

"I-I guess I do feel a bit better… but…."

"If it is any consideration, she would have been lucky to have you." Luna chuckled lightly at the thought. "Who knows, there may be someone else out there who wants to get to know you."

"Thanks, bro, but I think I'm going to stay away from relationships for a while. This pain really sucks and I don't wanna have to go through this again," Luna began to slip into her depressive state again.

"I understand. At least tomorrow is Saturday. That way you don't have to miss another day of school."

"Yeah… looks like I'm out of the band as well."

"Really? Why?" Lincoln was confused. Luna gave him 'really?' look until it dawned on him as to why. "Oh, right. Sorry. But at least you can hang out with us if you want." Lincoln smiled as he stood up. "Ok, Luna. I'm gonna go to bed already. Oh! I almost forgot," Lincoln pulled a letter from his pocket.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. It was sent flying at the door on a brick….it nearly hit me in the head. Then I heard someone yell 'STUPID!', but I didn't see who it was. It has your name on it though." Luna took the letter from him and saw her name in purple lettering with purple lightning bolts around it. Lincoln sat next to her with his head hanging over her shoulder to see what it said.

"Uh…. do you mind, dude?" Luna turned to him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll just get going," Lincoln stood up and walked away. Luna waited until he was gone and the door was shut to open the letter.

 _"Broken down with tears of defeat, you fell to your knees,_

 _What once was pure symphony, this was hard to see._

 _The girl wo would rock this world was gone,_

 _But pain is temporary, never meant to last long._

 _Terrible to see you in a shade of blue,_

 _Because who you are, you need no clue._

 _So please, let that song play in your soul_

 _So we can once again see that radiant glow._

 _Let the strings in your heart play again,_

 _So, I may see, in joy, you raise your hands."_

 _ **"So Dry Your Tears, I say**_

 _ **No Woman No Cry."**_

 _ **-Bob Marley**_

"Wow…" Luna gave a faint smile as she began to feel a lightness in her chest. "That's two Bob Marley quotes that felt…. wow…" Luna gently folded the letter and tucked it under her pillow. "I wonder who wrote that? I bet it was one of my sisters. I… I have to thank them for this. Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that she could sleep through the nightmare that was her crush on Sam.

* * *

 _ **Sickened**_ _By Disturbed_

 _Take me away yeah!_

 _That's enough of all your taunting_  
 _Seems I can't remove you from my mind_  
 _Don't you know that sometimes_  
 _I wish they'd kill me for wanting you_  
 _I will sit alone in silence_  
 _Can't allow the meaning I can find_  
 _Will you be defeated when they_  
 _Kill me for wanting you_

Luna stood in the park by herself where she saw no one, but she could hear someone laughing. Somehow, this laughing was meant to be at her.

"Hello? Who's there!?" But no one responded. The park began to turn grey before it began to become engulfed by darkness. She became desperate as she searched for the person who was laughing. Then, the laughter stopped and crying took its place. "Is anyone there!?" Luna turned around swiftly when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her.

 _I can't believe that my sanity  
Lies in abandoning you  
I can't recall the helpless times  
I've been betrayed by you_

A young girl with short blonde hair with a blue streak approached her slowly. Luna's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Sam…." Luna's voice grew weak when she tried to say her name.

 _Sickened from wanting you  
Frightened of finding the truth  
Don't say anymore  
Now my mind isn't changing  
This reckoning's long overdue_

"Luna…" Sam's terrified voice echoed within the park, along with the laughter and crying from before. What followed were massive walls of white stone that began to appear around the park. Luna felt the tears running down her face again as she spun around in fear as the walls began to move in around them with the ground shaking violently.

 _Alabaster walls around me  
In the prison of my own design  
Will I win my freedom if they  
Kill me for wanting you  
Maybe the arms of Hell will hound me  
Just as long as I remain confined  
I will be completed when they  
Kill me for wanting you  
_

"Sam! What's going on!?" Luna began to run towards her as Sam's eyes went black. The ground continued to shake ever so violently when fire began to spew from cracks that began to form in the ground and at the base of the enclosing walls.

"We can never be a 'thing', Luna," Sam's voice was deep and dark.

 _I can't believe that my sanity  
Lies in abandoning you  
I can't recall the helpless times  
I've been betrayed by you_

Sickened from wanting you  
Frightened of finding the truth  
Don't say anymore  
Now my mind isn't changing  
This reckoning's long overdue

"But… you never gave me a chance to tell you how I feel!" Luna's tears soaked into her shirt as the shaking grew more violent and the ferocity of the fire grew ever stronger. The walls continued to close in on them.

 _So I have determined I am long done  
Will I bury another problem  
In the graveyard you allowed me to find  
So I have determined I am no one  
When I finally cling to something  
And it's never been tied to  
Every single memory of you  
_

"Maybe it would be best if we never speak of this again…." The laughter and crying began to increase in volume. "Maybe it would be best if you just stay away from me…." The words weren't any lighter then when she told her before.

 _Sickened from wanting you  
Frightened of finding the truth  
Don't say anymore  
Now my mind isn't changing  
This reckoning's long overdue_

So I have determined I am long done  
Will I bury another problem  
In the graveyard you allowed me to find

"Sam! Please wait! At least listen to what I have to say!" Luna's throat grew hoarse and she could barely speak through the pain. Then, Sam was engulfed in flames as the floor cracked open in front of Luna. "Wait…...!" Luna fell to her knees as the walls finally crashed into her and she was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" Luna woke up screaming from her nightmare. A cool sweat soaked the bed as a heavy pant threaten to steal the oxygen from her chest. It was too dark to see, but Luna jumped in fear again when she heard a loud thud upon the ground.

"Luna!" Luan somehow manage to put her hands on Luna's shoulders in the dark. "Luna! What's wrong?!"

"Luan! I-I…" Luna felt up Luan's arms and brought her hands to Luan's face to feel that her sister was really there.

"It's ok! I'm here!" Luan tried to reassure Luna. Luna had been asleep on Luan's bed, which happen to be a bunk bed, for the last 2 nights. Instead of arguing with her, Luan just left her depressed sister sleep wherever she wanted and decided to take the top bunk. "Wow, I sure fell hard for you. Ha ha ha! Oh… sorry. I forgot about the whole Sam thing," Luan stopped herself for making any unintentional gay jokes. Luna grabbed her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oof…. someone has been eating their Wheaties…" Luan coughed. No matter the situation, Luan couldn't help but make a joke out of it.

"Why does this have to hurt so much…" Luna sobbed. Luan patted her back.

"That's heartbreak for you, kid. Nobody can help it when there is a bad egg in the audience," Luan sat on the bed with Luna until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Weekend mornings seemed to be especially noisy for the Loud House. More so when it involved Saturday morning cartoons and the need to feed eleven hungry mouths some breakfast. Lincoln was at the table when he noticed Luan limping into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Luan, what happened to your leg?" Lincoln asked.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'break a leg?' Well I didn't expect it to mean you had to break your own, ha ha ha!" Luan smiled as everyone, but her dad, groan.

"And that's why you're the funny one," Their dad pointed at her. "But seriously though, what happened?"

"I fell out of the bed," Luan responded as she pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"How? Your bed is literally 3 feet off the floor," Lori walked into the kitchen while texting. She got a glass and held it out to Luan so she could fill it.

"Well, our rising star decided to crash land in my bed. I couldn't tell her to sleep in her bed since…. since she has been depressed and all."

"I don't like to de-press my clothes, it makes them too stiff," Leni chose this time to say something unintelligible. Lincoln shook his head.

"That was very nice of you, Luan. But can anyone tell me what's going on?" She won't tell me anything." Their mom set the plates for breakfast. The Louds in the room at that moment winced. Rita furrowed her brows at them. "I kind of figured that. So, is anyone gonna tell me what's going on, or am I gonna have to cancel our trip to the beauty salon?" She targeted a few specific Louds.

"Not the beauty salon!" Lola came running from nowhere.

"I don't know if we should be the one telling you, mom," Lori rubbed her elbow. "But, it has to do with a certain 'someone special' to her."

"I thought her name was Sam?" Leni scratched her head. The Loud children slapped their foreheads. That is, everyone except Lola and Lynn since they were not involved with that part of the conversation that morning.

"Aw, man! Why do I always get left out," Lola kicked her feet and crossed her arms.

"Sam is a… a her?" Rita looked at her kids who winced in response. She looked to her husband who continued cooking. It had appeared he missed that last part.

* * *

"Honey, I'm coming in," Rita cracked the door open enough for her to enter the room. Today, Luna actually looked at her and gave her a faint smile.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Luna sat up as her mom sat down next to her. Rita couldn't help but smile at how refreshing it was to hear her daughters voice again.

"Luna, I was told something very interesting this morning."

"And what's that?"

"You're crush." Luna's eyes grew wide in fear.

"I…. who told you?"

"Same one who always blurts something dumb," Rita chuckled.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"For what?"

"For…. that…."

"Oh, Luna. Don't be sorry about love. Our hearts don't see looks, they don't see the wicked behind other faces. In your case, they don't see gender."

"So… you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. I'm mad that you couldn't just talk to me about it. Luna, you're growing into a beautiful young woman and I want to be able to help you along the way. But I can't do that unless you talk to me." Luna let the tears flow again.

"I was afraid you were going to be upset with me…"

"I love you too much to be upset with you. You will always be my daughter and nothing is going to change that." Rita gave her daughter a big hug. "I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did but that could happen to anyone. You just gotta get up and hope the next time it works differently. Sam isn't the only person out there. Your heart isn't always right the first time but you follow it. Keep following it until it leads you to the one that was meant for you." Rita looked her daughter in the face to wipe away Luna's tears with her thumbs.

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, sweetie. If you feel up to it, breakfast will be on the table." Rita stood and made her way to the door. A word ran in Luna's head that made her want to ask her mother about it.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really… think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, I do. My beautiful rock 'n' roll girl." Her mom closed the door to let Luna sit quietly, but happily, by herself.

* * *

Midday was yet another fairly quiet one for the Loud children. Half of them decided to go play outside while the other half stayed inside and watched a rerun of the Love Boat. Their parents had taken off to the grocery store to do their weekly shopping and decided to only take Lily with them because, even though she was a toddler, she was the best behaved of them all when it came to shopping.

Unbeknownst to those in the living room, Luna had made her way slowly, and cautiously, down the stairs as if the environment was new to her. She really didn't want her sisters, and brother, to make a big deal of her coming out of her room.

"Luna?" Leni stood at the entrance to the kitchen where she was making her way to the microwave. _**Dang it**_. Luna thought to herself. "Hey, guys! Luna is down here!" Leni squealed in excitement. Feet scurried across the floor at the mention of her name. As if a heavy shadow was cast upon the world after a nuclear strike, the Loud children surrounded her.

"Luna!"

"How ya doing?"

"Did you need me to make you something to eat?"

"Do you want me to punch Sam in the face!?  
"No violence, Lynn. Mom would be upset."

"They never said anything about cursing her soul though."

"You guys…. chill. I don't wanna wish her ill will," Luna smiled faintly. Her sister and brother watched Luna with much concern. In just those 2 days, Luna lost a few pounds from not eating, her skin had a sickly pale color to it, and her eyes were red and swollen from the constant of wiping away her tears. It was only natural that her siblings were angry with the one who had broken their sisters heart.

"Maybe you don't, but I wouldn't mind using her as my new personal kickboxing dummy," Lynn slammed her fist into her open palm.

"It's fine guys. I was just coming down to get something to eat, not to rile you guys up," Luna explained as Lori and Leni lead her away from the kitchen and sat her at the table. "Uh… what are you guys doing?"

"Just kick back. Leni and I will fix you up something to eat," Lori patted her on the shoulder.

"You really don't have to do that. I can feed myself."

"Now, now. We insist. Just sit there and let your family take care of you," Lori and Leni entered the kitchen. Luna smiled faintly at the thought that she truly had the greatest family ever. Then she remembered the letter and turned to Lincoln who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Linc…. Thanks for writing me that letter."

"What letter?"

"The one you gave me last night. "

"Oh, that one. I didn't write that."

"Come on, little bro. You don't have to lie to me. I figure it was you who wrote it to make me feel better. I mean, two Bob Marley quotes in a row? I knew it was you."

"Sounds like a good idea, but it would have been really hard to throw it at my own head… attached to a brick."

"What? Lori? Was it you?"

"Me what?"

"Did you write me a letter? And threw it at Lincoln's head on a brick?"

"That sounds dangerous. Why would I write you a letter? Isn't that what got you in this mess in the first place. If I have something to tell you I would just literally tell it to your face."

"Leni?"

"Omg, Lori! This pancake just said my name!" Leni panicked, failing to realize that Luna was the one to call her name. Luna stared into the table cloth.

"Someone…. has written me a secret admirer's letter?" Luna pulled the letter out of her pocket and stared at it. A small set of hands snatched it from Luna's. "Hey!"

"Hm. This handwriting isn't from anyone in this house," Lisa concluded.

"How would you know that?" Lucy appeared next to her, causing everyone at the table to jump.

"I keep records of letters, essays, homework, etc., of all of your handwriting in case if I were to get into a sticky situation and I needed to frame one of you to get out of trouble with mom and dad. I am proud to admit that I have become proficient in forging Lori's signature and handwriting," Lisa admitted.

"Hey!" Lori stomped her foot.

"So, does that mean someone has a crush on Luna?" Lincoln took the letter from Lisa to examine it.

"Could be. What did the letter say?" Lori placed a plate of food in front of Luna who slowly, but happily, began to eat.

"It was just a get better letter. It wasn't anything more than that," Luna tried to brush it off. _**It's not a secret admirer's letter. It couldn't be**_. Luna thought to herself as she continued to eat.

"Let me see that," Lori snatched the letter from Lincoln's hands. She muttered loudly to herself as she read the letter. "Awe. They did that thing that you do. You know, the thing when you quote songs?"

"If it wasn't one of us who wrote that letter, then who else knew Luna was suffering a heartache?" Leni asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I don't know. The only one who knew about any of this is…. Sam…" Luna sat quietly pondering the idea that Sam may have sent it to her. As far as Luna could remember, Sam was the only one in the park that night. "M-maybe its Sam trying to apologize to me?"

"That's preposterous. Sam was the one who lacked the sentiment to confide in you that she saw no relationship for you two." Everyone turned to Lisa. It was too many words for them to understand. "She didn't care about your feelings when she turned you down," Lisa said more lamely for them to understand.

"Oh…" They all replied.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would the girl who turned you down so cruelly try and feel sorry for you?" Lori scratched her head.

"Don't you guys see? Sam really does care about me," Luna felt a bit of joy rejuvenate in her heart. She began to cloud herself with what she wanted and didn't believe that it was all wrong.

"Luna…. I wouldn't go and get your hopes up high…" Luan dare say the words that everyone seems to fear to say. "You know, when your act is going nowhere, you need to know when to step off the stage."

"N-no. You don't know what you're talking about. She does care for me! She just didn't know how to admit it!"

"Luna, please. Just listen to reason before you go and get hurt again," Lori tried to warn her.

"I have to talk to her. Maybe now she will listen to me…" Luna stood from the table.

"Wait, Luna, maybe you should stay here. Don't go to your band practice."

"Leni!" The Loud children yelled as they tried to omit that part of the conversation. Luna's eyes beamed.

"Perfect! Thanks Leni!" Luna walked quickly out of the house while the Loud children watched in fear of their sister's recklessness.

* * *

Sam walked silently to her practice; her head was still swimming with thoughts of Luna in the park. _**Dammit, Luna. Why did you have to go and make things awkward? I hope this doesn't get out to anyone or I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school**_. Sam thought to herself. She was truly upset that Luna, another girl, would come up to her wanting to be more than just friends. She abhor the idea.

"Sam!" A voice called. Sam knew exactly who it was. Her raspy voice made her skin crawl and the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Luna had stopped about 5 feet from Sam who stopped to hang her head. "Sam… we need to talk…" Luna panted.

"I thought we agreed it would be best to never speak of this again."

"I… I didn't agree to anything. You never gave me a chance to explain myself…" Luna felt her hope dying again. Sam turned to her slowly with a blank stare. "I wanted to ask… did you write this to me?" Luna pulled the letter from her pocket. Sam's eyes began to furrow at the sight of the letter.

"Do you think this is a game?" Luna took a step back as Sam's tone of voice grew angry. "Why would I write you a letter?"

"I don't know…" Luna looked away from her. "I guess…. I was hoping…..."

"Hoping what? I would change my mind?!" Luna flinched at the volume of Sam's voice. "Luna, I waited 2 years to meet the writer of that letter! After all of this, you'd think I would write you back! You would think I would write back to the one who destroyed all of my hopes!"

"No… I-I guess you wouldn't…"

"Of course not! If I would have known it was you, I would have told you to quit it years ago! I may have had the strength to tell Keith how I feel! But no! I waited patiently for him to finally come talk to me! Only thing is, it was never him… it was you…." Sam hung her arms in disappointment. Sam shook her head in frustration. "This is so wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Sam…"

"Just… just leave. Leave me alone," Sam turned her back and continued to walk to practice. The tears ran down Luna's face again as her hope withered away into nothingness. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her. _**Why am I so stupid! Why would I think it was her! Even my family knew it couldn't have been her, but I didn't listen!**_

* * *

The Loud children sat quietly at the table waiting patiently for Luna to return. It had been a little over an hour since she left. Then suddenly, the door swung open and Luna ran straight up the stairs and straight into her room.

"I take it didn't go too well," Lincoln sighed.

"I did try to warn her, but…" Lori fiddled her fingers in a nervous defeat.

"Should we... go talk to her?" Lana walked over to Lori.

"I think we should give her some time. Let her calm down before we go bothering her." Leni stood from her chair.

"We need to do something fun for her. To help get her mind off Sam," Leni suggested as she leaned over the table towards Lori.

"Like what? If you haven't notice, we are not into rock 'n' roll and there is no concert coming to town anytime soon."

"Okay, but what if…."

* * *

"… you want me to do what?" Luna, with tear filled eyes, looked up at Leni and Lori with shock.

"I know it sounds crazy but I think Leni has a good idea…. for a change," Lori backed up the second born, throwing in a joke in the process.

"That's right, a change. And if you don't like, you can always go back to dressing like that," Leni pointed at Luna's clothing.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Luna felt appalled.

"Nothing! Besides, makeovers are fun! Ha ha ha!" Luan peeked from the top bunk where her face was painted like a clown.

"I don't know, you guys. I really dig my look."

"And we love it, too. But maybe it would be a good way to boost your confidence again. Who knows, you may even turn a few heads," Lori persuaded. Luna turned her head away from her sisters. She truly wasn't too fond of the idea, but her sisters were trying to cheer her up the only way they knew how to. Lincoln walked into the room to see how Luna felt about this idea. Luna turned to him.

"Did you know about this crazy plan?"

"I did."

"So, what do you think?"

"Meh. It couldn't hurt. If anything, it will help keep your mind off things. Even if it is just for a little while." Luna sighed in response.

"Alright, dudes. I'm in," she finally responded.

"Yay!" Lori and Leni both yelled.

"Trust us, you won't regret it," Lori said.

"I have always wanted to do a girl's day out with you! We are gonna totes make you look beautiful!" Leni grew more and more excited. _**There's that word again, huh?**_ Luna smiled faintly. It was then followed by a nervous chuckle as she began to play things out in her head.

"New style…huh," She still pondered the idea and the fact that it still wasn't her favorite idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Thinking Of Your Face

**How is it going peeps? The story continues and i do hope you all enjoy it. I know these chapters run relatively short, but in a sense they are meant to be an easy read. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed. Without any further adieau, here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Thinking Of Your Face

Luna sat quietly on Luan's chair in front of the standing mirror with her guitar at hand, playing a somber song.

"Well… here I am. This ain't easy but…. I'm starting with the girl in the mirror, I am asking her to change her ways…" Luna smiled lightly to herself before it faded away. "This is going to be a long day, mate," she said in her British accent. Sunday morning had come to quickly for her, especially since she had spent a lot of time, the last few days, crying herself to sleep and laying sadly in her bed. That, and it was the day that she agreed to let her sisters take her shopping for some new, more feminine clothing. For years, all Luna wanted to be was a rock 'n' roller. It wasn't that she didn't know how to dress more girly, but since her first rock concert she vowed to play music until her fingers cracked and look the part of a metal head. It was who she was. "Man… this is going to take me way back, big time."

"Oh, Luna, it's just clothing. It is not like you're going to start acting like Leni. That would confuse her too much. Ha ha ha!" Luan hung her head from the top bunk. _"But I thought I was Leni?"_ Luan imitated her. Luna chuckled in response.

"You know, sis, you can have your bed back," Luna turned to her.

"Nah. I actually like it up here. Besides, for a 'rock' -ers bed, it is actually the softest bed in this entire house! Ha ha ha!" Luna slapped the neck of her guitar into her head. "Sometimes you got change things up a bit. Gives yourself a new perspective on who you are. And, who knows? You may even like it," Luan jumped off the top bunk.

"I already don't like it, though." Luan rolled her eyes at Luna.

"Well, it's too late. Lori and Leni will be here any minute and they are going to whisk you away for a girl's day out." Luna just sighed. As if on cue, Lori and Leni entered the room.

"Alright, Luna. Mom and Dad gave us our allowance early and are gonna let us use Vanzilla. You ready to get your girl on?" Lori grew more excited at the thought of shopping.

"I guess so…." Luna stood.

"Come on, Luna. It aint that bad. This isn't a permanent change. We are just trying to boost your spirits again."

"Luna is possessed by a spirit? Is that why she is so moody?!" Leni began to freak out. Everyone, but Luan who just laughed, groaned.

"Can I take my guitar with me?"

"No. We don't need the security throwing us out again like the last time," Lori scolded her.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Luna stood by the water fountain shredding on her guitar. The fountain, at the time, was full of koi fish that the kids use to love, stop and watch them swim around.

"Yeah! Thank you, Royal Woods Mall! I'll be here 'til 4:00!" She made no such agreement with the mall. She, then, spun her guitar around her body by the strap like a hula hoop. That was until her strap snapped and the guitar flew into the fountain. A loud electrical crack was heard. Luna lowered her head and winced at the sound, fearing to turn around. "Uh… I'll also be selling fish…sticks if anyone wants them?" Luna lowered her voice. The entire mall stared in shock at Luna; all except for Luan who found the whole ordeal funny.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"I said I was sorry! At least they didn't lose out on too much money. They made some cash back selling the fish to that Fish 'n' Chips place in the food court!" Luna defended herself. Everyone just glared at her until she dropped her arms in defeat. "Fine." Luna sat back in Luan's chair.

"Now that that's settle, let's get shopping!" Leni clapped with excitement. Lincoln waltzed right into the room with Lily sitting on his shoulders.

"You guys are going already?" Lincoln stood next to Luna.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Luna walked by him as she followed Lori and Leni out the door.

"Luna, can you at least try and be excited for new clothing?" Lincoln laughed at her.

"I wanna see you put on what they have in store and like it," She glared at him. Lily just laughed and clapped as Lincoln backed off nervously.

"New clothes! Lily wants new clothes!" Lily yelled with excitement.

"Maybe we will start with a new diaper," Lincoln took her off his shoulders with a bit of disgust at the smell. "That is unless you are ready to use the potty like a big girl?"

"Nope!" Lily chirped with a bright smile. Lincoln frowned.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He waited until Luna was completely out of sight to pull out a letter and set it on top of Luna's pillow. Once again, it had her name on it with a silhouette of a moon in the background.

"Letter for Lily?" Lily reached for the letter.

"No, Lily. That's for Luna. Someone has been leaving her letters but I wanted her to go with our sisters without any more distractions," Lincoln explained as he picked Lily up before she got a hold of the letter. They walked out, completely oblivious that Luan stood behind him with much curiosity and walked away without saying a thing to her.

"Geez, talk about the silent treatment," Luan said sarcastically to herself.

* * *

Luna sat behind Lori in Vanzilla as she stared out the window while tapping a rhythm into the back of Lori's seat. It wasn't a fast beat, nor was it a super aggressive one, but it was enough to annoy Lori.

"Luna! Could you give it a rest!" Lori finally snapped.

"Sorry dude. But you do know I start to get fidgety after a while. Music chills me."

"Be that as it may, I would prefer it wasn't on the back of my seat."

"This wouldn't have happen if I had my guitar," Luna pouted.

"It's ok, Luna. Once we start trying on new clothes, you won't need to think about your guitar," Leni tried to comfort her.

"Seriously doubt that, sis," Luna sat back as she crossed her arms. They sat quietly in the van until they got to the mall. Lori and Leni jumped out of the van excitedly while Luna sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry. Why don't we hit the food court before we go ran sacking the department stores?" Lori rubbed her stomach the closer they approached the mall and the smell of food wafting in the air.

"We can't do that! You're gonna, like, feel super bloated when you start trying on clothes," Leni tried to warn Lori.

"I'll take my chances."

"Hey, when all else fails, you can always play your underwater tuba," Luna found herself smiling as she cracked a joke at Lori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leni turned back to her sister while Lori began to grind her teeth, figuring what Luna was referring to.

"PBFT!" Luna put her hands to her mouth and blew hard. Leni still didn't get it.

"I don't fart! I thought we were past all of this!" Lori stomped away from Leni and Luna.

"Wait, what? I didn't know you could play a tuba! And underwater? You, totes, have to show me!" Leni tried to catch up to Lori, leaving Luna to chuckle to herself. _**Wow… I think I'm starting to feel a little better. Linc man was right, I do just need a little distraction.**_ Luna thought to herself as she walked by one of the rock style shops in the mall. The Riff, the name of the shop, contained a variety of shirts with bands, Rockstar related hair products, wallets, keychains, tattoo supplies, etc.; if it was punk, emo, or rock 'n' roll related, this shop had it. She looked side to side to see if Lori and Leni had left her behind, rubbed her hands together and began to walk towards the shop. Just as she made it to the entrance, Big E walked out. She stopped and smiled to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Big E! What's up?" Luna called. He looked up from staring into his bag with a content look on his face.

"Luna! What's up, hermana!" He greeted her with a fist bump. "Whatcha doing with the living?" He joked.

"What's that supposed to mean, dude?" She chuckled.

"You know. You've missed school on Friday and you haven't been outside lately. My sidewalk is kind of lonely without you trampling all over it," he chuckled.

"Heh, yeah," Luna scratched the back of her head as she chuckled. "Something had come up and…well… I had to take care of it?" Luna shrugged her shoulders as she failed to come up with a good enough of excuse. He raised an eyebrow while leaning back from her.

"You're dodging the question, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They both glared at each other until they both started to laugh. "Oh man. That was so dumb," Luna rubbed her eyes.

"Right? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Hey, we all need to play hooky every now and then. I would but seeing how we have a month of school left, and my mom knows just about every freaking person in town, I figured it would be best to go."

"Ah man, that's right! I really gotta pull my head out of my—" Luna began to say until she saw Sam walking around the corner, heading their way. Unfortunately for Luna, Sam was a fan of The Riff as well. "Dude, let's go this way" Luna began to walk away from the store, leaving Big E to follow directly behind her, looking like a confused dummy. They stopped in the food court area.

"Uh, Luna… what was that all about?" Big E watched her look around the corner then looked back up at him.

"Nothing! I just needed help looking for my sisters?" Luna smiled nervously.

"Well, that would have made sense if you just told me that… or if I knew what they looked like."

"You know what they look like," Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"I know of ….Luan? The comedian I believe…."

 ***Flashback***

"Did you hear about the race between the lettuce and the tomato? The lettuce was a 'head' and the tomato was trying to 'ketchup'! Ha ha ha!" Luan was cracking a joke with the lunch lady on hamburger day. As a result, Luan took apart her burger and held the lettuce and slice of tomato by her head.

"Just get moving kid! There are tons of hungry students!"

"I hear ya. I will just 'leaf' you alone. Ha ha ha!" Luan flapped the leaf of lettuce at the lunch lady who just snapped.

"That's it! I can't do this anymore!" The lunch lady threw her arms up in defeat and stormed away. Sadly, for the students, she was the only one there that day. Big E stood in that line about 5 students back, watching the entire ordeal. He just sighed and took it as a sign that he was not getting lunch that day. Him and all the other, angry, students.

 ***End of Flashback***

"…. I never got that burger….." Big E joked about being sad.

"Heh… that's right…" Luna just chuckled at him. "I-I guess you're right. I thought maybe you knew Leni, too…." Big E shrugged in response. "….my bad. What were we talking about again?"

"…. Summer…"

"Right, right. Yeah. I gotta stop ditching man," Luna got back on track with their previous conversation. "We will have all the time in the world to sleep in soon, am I right?" Luna punched him in the arm.

"Yup. Well, I should get going. I told my parent that I was only going out for a bit. They got a planned date today and they wanted me home ASAP to watch my siblings."

"Alright, dude. See you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya," Big E walked off. Luna chuckled as she turned towards the food court to find her sisters sitting at a table with Chinese food. Little did she know, they had been watching her the whole time.

"Luna!" Leni yelled for her as Luna approached the table. "Look! We got your favorite."

"Orange chicken? Sweet," Luna began to eat happily once she took her seat.

"So, who was your friend?" Lori gave her a sly look.

"He's one of my school mates. We have like 2 classes together," Luna paused for a second. Lori noticed it as if something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. I saw Sam here. I don't know if I wanna be here anymore."

"You didn't want to be her in the first place," Lori and Luna glared at each other. "Come on, Luna. You promised to do this with us."

"I know, but what's going to happen if we bump into each other?"

"Nothing. She's probably going to ignore you. Don't let her ruin your day," Lori looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I wouldn't worry. We are going to Miss 21. I doubt Sam would shop there. She probably gets all of her clothing from a dumpster anyways," Leni pointed at a girl who was walking by the food court. Luna and Lori both looked and saw Sam walking with a one of her other friends. Luna ducked under the table in response. "Oh no! Luna is invisible!" Leni turned to see that her sister had vanished. Luna threw a piece of chicken at Leni where it hit her in between the eyes.

"Is she gone, dudes?" Luna called out after a moment.

"It looks like she is sitting on the other side of the food court. I don't know why you are afraid of her. She's just a…. girl," Lori felt awkward to say something like that to Luna.

"Lori…. I made a fool of myself in front of her. And I did it twice. She hates me. I can't imagine what she would say to me if she saw me out here."

"What's gonna happen when you go back to school tomorrow?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Luna hung her head. "I guess I can hide out in my locker this next month, until school is out. Ouch…." Luna went to lift her head and hit it under the table.

"That may have been the weakest earthquake I have ever felt," Leni forgot Luna was under the table when she looked to Lori who had face palmed herself.

* * *

Lori, Leni and Luna stood in front of the Miss 21 store. It was a clothing store designed for young adults; as the name may suggest, it was designed for girls 21 years of age and younger. As they walked in, Luna felt the need to shield her eyes from the brightness. Much of the clothing either included rhinestones made up in some sort of design, reflective plastic circles that were sewn into the clothing, or clothing that were made of some combination of polyester, cotton, or silk. And then there was all the costume jewelry that were excessively decked out in rhinestones or some other glassy gems. The smells were that of a sweet, but cheap perfume; very floral or very fruity.

"Oy mates, this is disgusting," Luna furrowed her brows at her sisters who looked back at her for using her British accent.

"Come on, Luna. You haven't even tried anything on yet," Lori began to sift through the clothing with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the dresses!" Leni squealed a she ran off on her won. Lori looked up with excitement of dresses and went after Leni. Luna just sighed and began to sift through the clothing herself _ **. Man, how could Lori and Leni wear stuff like this? You can't go to a concert wearing something like this**_. _**Forget about jumping into Mosh Pit as well**_. Luna thought to herself.

"Ok, Luna! You're trying this on," Lori yanked Luna away from the rack.

"Hey!" Luna got shoved into a dressing room with her sisters. "Wait! What are you guys doing!" The people in the store looked towards the dressing room where they saw clothing flying out from one of the rooms. "Bloody hell…." Again with the British accent. Lori and Leni pushed Luna out of the room where she stood face to face with a full body mirror outside of the dressing room.

"Voila! It is totes you," Leni clapped her hands together as she held them to the side of her face.

"Totes not…" Luna slumped in front of the mirror. Her sisters had put her in a pink and white striped dress with a woman's face to the chest. Lori and Leni both examined the look and started to laugh. Luna turned red with embarrassment.

"Ok. Maybe we went off the deep end. Let's try something else!" Luna got yanked into the dressing room again.

"Stop pulling on my arm dudes!" In moments, the three were in the dressing room once again.

"And the reveal!" Leni squealed as they shoved Luna out of the room again.

"Now I know you guys are just being jerks!" Luna pouted as she stared into the mirror where she wore white pants with a frilled, brown tanktop with brown boots.

"Hm… I suppose you're right… I want that top instead," Leni dragged Luna back into the room. After another moment, Luna came flying out of the dressing room.

"Seriously!" This time, Luna wore a long white skirt with white strapped sandals. Her top was a peach colored tank top that had a brown jacket over it.

"I don't know about the brown jacket," Lori walked around Luna.

"Well, they have it in a peach and white striped. I, for one, thinks it looks tres chic," Leni complemented. She came out wearing the frilled brown top with a peach skirt.

"I feel tres ridiculous…." Luna felt annoyed.

"Next!" Lori and Leni both yelled as they picked up Luna by her arms and whisked her back into the dressing room.

"Really, dudes!" This time, she came out with a white jean skirt that came with a matching, short jacket. She wore a red and black striped tank top underneath.

"What do you think? Is this more you?" Lori asked as she came out wearing the outfit Luna had just took off. "Alright, Leni. I'm kinda digging the brown jacket," Lori posed in front of the mirror, leaving Leni with a victory smile, fist pumping for her amazing sense in fashion.

"I don't know…. maybe?" Luna checked herself out in the mirror. "I'm not sure about the color scheme, though."

"I didn't see anything in purple. Maybe because it is too gloomy. They have this super cute light purple tank top though."

"No!" Luna put her hands up in defense. "Uh… I don't think I can take any more of this pushing and pulling. How about I just take this and we call it good," Luna tried to bargain her way out of this shopping day.

"Hm. Doesn't sound like a bad deal, but Leni and I want to continue shopping. Counter bargain; we buy that outfit for you and you wear it out and we won't use you as our personal mannequin anymore," Lori gave Luna a devious smile.

"What! I thought this was about making me feel better!?"

"It is. If you haven't noticed, you're yelling again, wanting to play music, you've eaten a good lunch, and you've been trying to crack jokes all day."

"I…. oh," Luna stood straight thinking about what Lori had said. She was beginning to feel like herself again. "Wow…. Well played sis."

"So…. do we have a deal?" Luna had a pensive stare on her face. She sighed; she had to let her sisters continue shopping. Their pushy fashion nature help bring her old self back out. Something that seemed too difficult to do earlier that day. She smiled at her sisters who watched her with much anticipation.

"You got a deal my P.Y.T's," Luna gave in while Lori and Leni cheered.

"Come on! It's time for some shoe shopping!" Leni began to run towards the entrance when she triggered the alarms at the front of the store. Before she knew it, 2 guards came running from out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Luna and Lori winced. "S-sorry… I forgot I was wearing this outfit…"

* * *

Luna sat in the shoe store with her sisters, watching them go from one pair of shoes to the next. She even found herself laughing every time Leni would try a pair of high heels only to end up landing on her face. She was having fun watching her sisters trying on shoes. After that, Lori and Leni began to look at purses at the next department store. As they looked at seemingly every purse, they would perform a fashion run way. Something that even Luna tried doing only to find her sisters laughing with glee at how cute Luna looked trying to imitate them. She turned bright red with embarrassment, but couldn't feel happier to see her sisters enjoying their time with her. They even laughed at Leni when she got tangled in a purse rack trying to put on multiple purses while they were still hanging. They ended up in a jewelry shop where Lori was staring at future wedding rings that she would like for Bobby to give her while Leni kept trying on different earrings. What made the jewelry shop even more fun was when Luna put some of the gold and jewels into her mouth to create a makeshift grill. Lori and Leni laughed at Luna, even as they were thrown out of the jewelry shop for Luna's inappropriate fittings of the jewelry. The trio sat in the food court once again enjoying a refreshing smoothie after a long day of shopping.

"Alright, dudes, I gotta admit. This was kinda fun," Luna smiled before she took a drink from her smoothie.

"And if you haven't noticed, but you turned a few heads along the way," Lori teased as Luna hid her face.

"Aw, man. That's so embarrassing."  
"Why? You really are beautiful," Leni paid her another complaint. Luna turned red and chuckled at the thought.

"Well…. It is nice to have some groupies for a change," Luna joked.

"I thought we were talking about boys?" Leni looked at her sisters as they face palmed themselves.

"Leni… Lori… thanks for everything," Luna spoke with her British accent.

"Glad to help," Lori rubbed Luna's head affectionately.

"Thank you for letting us put you in something super cute! That really is a good look for you," Leni admired Luna's attire.

"I guess. Heh, I may make some changes to it to help it look more rocker-ish."

"Well, before you do, let's get a selfie to remember the day that you actually looked like a lady," Lori joked as she pulled out her cell phone. Luna playfully pushed her as Lori pulled her and Leni closer for the picture. "Ooh, this is a good one. Anyways, I hate to say this but we better get going. Mom and Dad may get upset if we stay out much longer. I did say we would be back before 3."

"Kay," Luna stood up and turned to come face to face with Sam. "…Sam…" Luna grew nervous as Sam eyed Luna from head to toe with a scoff. Sam turned to her friend with a sneer and began to walk away.

"What is that about? Now she wants to look and act like a girl?" Sam told her friend, purposely saying it aloud so that Luna could hear her. At this point, Luna's crush on Sam was sorely damaged. Part of her still had feelings for her but the other part wanted nothing to do with her. Unfortunately, the part that still wanted Sam grew deeply offended as a wad of sorrow build up in her throat. Luna turned away and began to run from the food court. It was the only thing she could come up wtih; to run from the pain.

"Luna!" Lori yelled, watching her sister run away from them. Sam was chuckling to her friend on what she said until a smoothie filled cup nailed her in the head, splattering all over her. Sam became infuriated as the drink dripped down her face. Lori looked back to find Leni angrily staring down Sam. "Leni?"

"What's your malfunction, you twit!" Sam turned to yell angrily at Leni. Her friend just stood there silently.

"How dare you do this to my sister! Luna is such a kind and loving person! And here you come and trample all over that!" Leni had tears of anger in her eyes.

"How dare I? How dare her! Luna messed with _**my**_ emotions! _ **I**_ was the one how got lead on! _**I**_ am the one who should be angry!"

"You deserve to be miserable for the crap you put our sister through!" Lori decided to jump into this argument. "You deserve to be put in your place!"

"Oh yeah? And who is going to do that? That blonde bimbo? She already has the makings of a vicious dog!" Sam pointed at Leni mockingly. Leni chuckled angrily at Sam.

"Little do you know, you cretin, I've gone Black Friday shopping every year for the past 5 years," Leni began to crack her knuckles, leaving Lori confused with where this was going. "I know how to take a hit but, more importantly, I know how to dish it out."

"What? I—" Before Sam could even begin her thought Leni flung herself at her with a vicious yell, surprising the hell out of Lori and Sam's friend.

* * *

 **Darkness** By Disturbed

 _Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the_

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

Luna walked with her head hanging, paying little to no attention to her surroundings. Even the occasional honk to catch her attention did nothing to startle her. The only thing she was worried about was how far her feet could carry her away until she could breathe no more. Once she ran as far as she could, she decided to walk home; more so that she grew fatigued and could no longer run. She was hoping that the walk home would give her enough time to think about what had happened or at least help her forget any of it happened. At least the increasing heat was at bay, making it a very comfortable walk home. _**Why does she have to do this to me? I was finally able to get over this and then she has to go and make fun of me. Why does she have to be so mean about all of this?**_ Luna got lost in her thoughts. She even felt bad for sisters. She didn't have the time to explain what was going on; all she knew how to do was run away. _**I hope Lori and Leni are all right. I didn't mean to bail on them like that.**_

 _Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the_

At least she still had music. Music seemed to be the only thing that understood the way she felt. Even if it was depressing or a song was very angry, it got her and made her feel better in her strange way.

 _Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_

Even though she couldn't shake the feeling of being upset she still carried a smile on her face; a small one but a smile nonetheless. Something that the people that walked up and down the streets took noticed and looked back with a smile of their own. She didn't notice. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was clear her head of the things that had bother her up to this point. _**Maybe playing some sick tunes on my guitar will help. But until then, I can play to the rhythm of the streets.**_ Luna tried to cheer herself up as she started to pat her open palms against her hips. She took her cell phone out and put a new song on. She let the sound of beating drums and riffs of the electric guitar accompany her as she, once again, found herself beating rhythmically on nearby objects. She drew closer to home when she felt something bouncing off the side of her head. She opened her eyes to see a wad of paper sitting on the ground. Upon looking around, she noticed Big E sitting on the steps to his house like he usually did, only this time he had his hands out as if he was upset or, at least, seemingly upset.

"What's up dude?" Luna took her earbuds out of her ears as she walked towards him. She could see that he was doing his best to keep a serious face.

"What's up is that this is the second time in less than a week that you beat my mailbox for no good reason. What did he ever do to you?" His smile began to break through his face. He couldn't help but break his character.

"Sorry, man," Luna began to laugh a laugh that finally broke his character. He began to laugh along with her.

"I'm just saying, it must have been a pretty mean 'your mamma' joke for you to have to assault my mailbox again," Big E crossed his arms as Luna sat on the steps next to him.

"Hey, someone's gotta teach him a lesson," Luna puffed her chest in a bit of false anger. They continued to laugh when Luna coughed from the inhale.

"So, whatcha up to? Last I saw you, you were in the mall with your… sisters?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," Luna tried to think of something to say. "I felt like walking home. You know, sport the new digs. Trying to get you use to them." _**Good cover up, Luna. She congratulated herself**_. She noticed that Big E eyed her from head to toe. "What?"

"Nothing. You… you look good," Big E turned away. Luna chuckled lightly. "You sure it had nothing to do with my mailbox, though?" Luna punched him in the arm.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" She laughed. He chuckled. "And, uh…. thanks," Luna smiled at him humbly.

"I can see why you are trying to get use to them, though."

"Yeah? What is it about it? I've been trying to figure it out all day."

"Your color schemes. I mean, how often do you have red in your clothing? And why so much white?"

"Right, dude!? That's what I have been trying to tell my sisters! They got so far into my head that I was even looking at purses!" The two laughed at the idea of Luna carrying a purse.

"That's rich. But I see where you are coming from. It's like me and my hats. I don't feel like me when I am apart from them. Or I prefer neutral color clothing. I would not be caught dead wearing baby blue," Big E laughed.

"Hm, I don't know. I can see you wearing light colors. You would look fabulous in pink," Luna joked while Big E nudged her with his elbow. They sat humbly and snickering which each other until Big E turned to her.

"You know, I may be able to do something about this," Big E waved his hands over her clothing. Luna looked at him puzzledly. "I happen to have a Rit purple and black fabric dye and an air brush gun in my room. What say you we put a little Luna Loud back into your clothing?" Luna chuckled. She did like her new clothing, more-or-less, but still felt out of place in them.

"You know what? Let's do it. Spray me down, bro, so I can look like a Rockstar again," Luna stood as she spoke with her British accent. Big E just laughed at her as he stood up.

"Nice accent. Come on in, hermana," Big E led Luna into his house where it was relatively quiet. Luna just watched everything with excitement; it was not every day that she got to see the inside of another person's home. She paid no attention to the fact that Big E was moving as quickly and quietly through the house as possible. They made their way upstairs as she looked around and noticed several open doors upstairs.

"Is there anyone else home?" Luna asked. Big E jumped and motioned her to be quiet.

"Yeah. I have 3 sisters and one brother," He pointed into one of the rooms as Luna peeked her head around the doorway silently. She saw to young kids playing video games. The girl had long curly hair and was tanned skin. She wore a beige skirt with a white button up shirt. The boy was very light skin with short brown hair and blue eyes. He too wore a button up shirt but was green and he wore black cargo shorts.

"How old are they? What's their names?" She whispered to him.

"Anna is 12 and Pete is 10," Big E responded as he motioned her to follow him. "Then there is Juana. She is 15 years old," He pointed into another room. Juana was more of the sporty, girly girl type. It was obvious that she was a fan of basketball, evident by the posters in her room. She sat on her bed watching a movie; from the sounds of it, it was a romantic comedy. She had shoulder length, straight black hair and appeared to be as tall as Big E. She wore a baseball style t-shirt with red lips at the chest and blue jeans. They continued walking down the hall to his room. "And then there is Danielle. She just turned 16." Big E pointed to the last room where there was a fare colored skin girl with brown hair and black streaks laying on her bed. She wore a long black dress with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She was writing into a small black book when Luna saw her.

"Huh. She reminds me of one my sisters. Actually, they all share some similarities with my family," Luna chuckled. Suddenly, Big stood still as he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. _**Crap!**_ He thought to himself as Luna's chuckle seem to attract the house like blood would attract a pack of sharks. He grabbed Luna by the shoulders and threw her into his room. All Luna could do was gasp as the door shut quickly behind Big E.

"Did I hear a girl?" Big E went slack jawed. He turned around to see his siblings surrounding him with anticipative looks on their faces.

"Do you have a girlfriend in there!" The two youngest squealed.

"No! It was just your imaginations! You're probably just hearing things since all you do is play video games all day!"

"Nope, I totally heard you talking to someone. And then she laughed. Spill it! You're hiding someone from us," Juana began to poke him on the chest. He batted her hand away.

"I was talking to myself. You know I do that from time to time." Danielle approached him in a more sympathetic approach.

"Come on, big brother. You don't have to lie. We think it is time that you open your heart again and look for someone. Get yourself out of this rut already," Danielle put her hand humbly on her brother's shoulder.

"Ok. This discussion is over. Remember, mom and dad left me in charge. Now back to your rooms," He pointed as they pouted. They knew once he mentioned mom and dad that he wasn't playing with them anymore.

"Fine! But mark my words, we will find you a girlfriend!" Juana yelled before she slammed her door shut.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mean any of your friends. All your friends are kids!"

"You're still a kid yourself, Eddie," Danielle quipped as she closed the door behind her. Big E just sighed staring at the two young ones.

"Go to your room!" He yelled at them as Anna and Pete ran off laughing at him. It was a fact that they loved to make their brother yell at them, evident by the glee they received when he did. He made sure all the doors were closed before he entered his room. Upon entering he found Luna jumping back from the door; she was trying to hear what was going on outside. He smirked as he closed the door and turned on the radio on his desk.

"What was all that about?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. My, uh… my siblings are just crazy," He tried to brush it off. "You… weren't listening, were you?"

"I ain't gonna lie, it was kind of hard to. A; your door is like totally sound proof and B; I was too busy admiring your posters." Luna chuckled as she looked around his room again. He had various movie posters mixed with various metal band posters. He had a desk with a bookshelf at the top of it, a wide screen computer and papers scattered about. Then, he had another small table with more papers and a metal box that was about a foot in length and width. His table was full of random drawings.

"You weren't snooping, were you? I have things in here I would rather stay hidden from wandering eyes," He smirked.

"Don't worry, dude. I ain't gonna tell anyone about your girly magazines," Luna raised an eyebrow with a devious smile as she joked with him.

"Ok, you've seen too much. I can't let you leave alive now," He succeeded at making her laugh with his fake threat.

"That's too funny. But seriously, though. It must be nice to have your own room," Luna threw herself into a sitting position on his bed.

"Oh yeah, there's like 10 of you guys in your house, isn't there?" Big E dug through his closet to pull out an air brush gun and some dye.

"11. I got 9 sisters and one brother. I share a room with my sister, Luan," Luna took off her jacket.

"Oh yeah…. the funny one," Big E chuckled again at the thought of her.

"If you call bad puns funny," Luna joked. "But yeah. She's pretty great." Luna sat quietly as Big E filled his air brush gun with black dye. He took her jacket and started to spray the seams. She watched silently as he took the purple dye next and started to spray away from the blackened areas. She found herself impressed. After a while, he hung her jacket in his closet to dry without getting dye on any of the surfaces in his room.

"What do you think?"

"I… I love it," Luna smiled brightly. Her jacket was black at the seams that turned purple the further it away it was from the seams. He did leave some white in the opened areas, where the purple would fade out from. "Dude, this is just sick!" Luna jumped up with excitement.

"Awesome," Big E nodded approvingly. "But, uh… I am going to need that skirt next." He felt nervous to say.

"Oh! Right!" Luna was too eager to think why this was awkward for him. Once she had it off, she handed it to him only to see his hand over his eyes. What's the mat—" her eyes grew wide as she looked down to stare at her underwear. "Oh man! I'm so sorry!" Luna turned bright red.

"No, no. It's cool. Here… here is a towel," Big E took a towel form his closet and handed it in her direction; not knowing where she was exactly. He felt her take it from him.

"Ok. We're good," Luna sighed in relief. Big E peeked through his fingers, just to make sure she had it on.

"Alright. Time for the skirt." He began to spray on the dye once again with Luna hanging over his shoulder with pure delight. 15 minutes later, he hung it in the closet as well. "Sweet. I know for a more affective dye…ing, you wanna soak the clothing but seeing how we don't want to dye the entire thing, we'll just let it sit so the dye can soak in. If it happens to come out when you wash it, just bring it back and I will retouch it."

"Really?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks dude! You rock!" Luna threw up some goat heads.

"I'm just glad I could be of some use," He smiled as he began to rummage through his closet again. Luna watched him patiently until he came out. "Next, let's do something about that shirt." Luna looked down at her shirt and laughed.

"You read my mind. Red is definitely not my color."

"Think maybe Disturbed is more of your color?" Big E opened a shirt with a pair of glowing eyes and jagged teeth. In an off-white coloring, Disturbed was spelt right down the middle of the eyes were the lettering faded in the background of the eyes. Luna's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Dude! This is from that one year they came to Royal Woods!"

"Yup."

"This shirt was sold out! Even online! I tried to buy this shirt and the tickets but they were sold out by the time I could get the money!"

"I know. I had to by my tickets 5 months in advance. They were selling like hotcakes."

"Dude, I can't take this."

"No, it is fine. It doesn't fit me anyway. I mean, does this look like a medium to you?" He waved his hands over his body. "And I figured it would look good with your outfit."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will never wear red again," Big E chuckled.

"Deal! Now turn around!" Luna squealed with joy as Big E turned away quickly. Luna virtually ripped her shirt off to get her new one on. "That's so sick, dude! How does it look?" Big E turned to see her shirt sitting perfectly upon her body.

"Good fit. It totally screams Luna Loud." Luna jumped in glee.

An hour had past and Big E had managed to sneak Luna out of the house; once again, Luna was unaware that they were trying to sneak out. His siblings were too busy doing their own thing to notice anyway and his parents were still not home from their date. He walked her over to the sidewalk to see her off.

" _Now_ I am loving my new digs," Luna looked at her clothing with much admiration.

"Yep. It looks good. Maybe get your belt back too. It would really complete _your_ look," Big E suggested.

"Can do, dude." Luna looked down for a moment before she looked back up to him. "Hey, Big E…" he looked in her direction, "… I just wanna say thanks. Believe it or not, but you made my day. I've been in a bit of a slump. I kinda needed this." Big E turned red at the sentiment.

"Yeah… no problem. I'm glad I could make a difference." Luna sighed in relief until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocked. She looked at it and saw her parents were trying to call her. Her eyes popped open when she noticed what time it was.

"Oh man! I had no idea what time it was! I gotta get going! I don't mean to bail like this but my parents are gonna be mad! Thanks again and see you at school tomorrow!" Luna began to run off.

"Yeah! Bye!" Big E let out as he watched her run off. Even if it was a bit abrupt, he was happy to see the old Luna that he had admire returning.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Its Taking Me So Long

**Hey everybody! I know it has been a long time since I posted, I hate myself for not typing up my story. I went on a bit of a hiatus; I had lost inspiration and the drive to type. Don't get me wrong, I actually have this story written up by hand and done. This fic is short and will be only 12? chapters long. I don't remember. It has been a long time since I even looked at my story. Same goes for my SVTFOE fic. I need to get back to that one. Also, I feel like I should warn my readers that I explore a bit of a personal question in this chapter and it, by no means, is not meant to offend anyone. It has always been one of those things I don't understand myself. So please forgive me if i offend anyone. Reviews are always appreciated but not required. Without further adieau, Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: WHY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG….

For a moment she wasn't Luna Loud as she ran down the street to hurry back home. No. Today she was an Olympic runner from Kenya as she sprinted with wide strides; as fast and hard as her feet could carry her. It all seemed worth it when she was finally able to bolt up the steps of the house and shoot through the door. She fell back against the door, panting wildly as her family jumped in surprise at the sound of a slamming door. All the kids looked up and saw Luna leaning against the door in a mad sweat.

"Luna!" Her siblings yelled in joy. Lori and Leni came running form their parents room at the mention of her name.

"Luna! You're back!" Leni joined the younger ones in a group hug. Lori was the one that carried an annoyed expression but was truly relieved that her younger sister was home.

"Where have you been?! Leni and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Lori stomped. Luna paid her no attention for Luna's attention was on Leni. She looked at Leni and saw she had a few scratches on her face.

"Leni! What happened to you?" Luna broke free form the hug to touch her sisters face.

"I totally started a fight in the food court!" Leni was actually excited as she pumped her fist.

"What?!" Luna looked horrified.

"After you ran off, Sam made a mean comment about you and before I knew it, Leni went MMA fighter on her."

"You did that… for me?"

"Of course, I did. No one gets to hurt my sister and gets away with it," Leni hugged Luna tightly.

"And… she scratched you…." Luna began to feel a fire brew in her core.

"That was actually my glasses. I think I had head butted her at some point and my glasses fell into the path," Leni felt proud of herself. "Nothing a little concealer can't fix."

"Leni, I'm so sorry. The next time I see that little harlot I'm gonna break my ax over her head!" Luna felt her blood boil. This was the first time she had this type of feeling for Sam. One thing all the siblings shared was a the ideal that no one can hurt one of them and get away with it. But…. Then that someone happens to be Sam at this moment.

"I've heard of a splitting headache, but that's just ridiculous! Ha ha ha!" Luan smiled with Leni being the only one to laugh.

"That won't be necessary little sister. I think Sam has learned her lesson… for now," Lori rubbed her chin. "Besides, summer break is almost here, and you won't have to see her for a long while. That should give everyone some time to cool off."

"I guess you're right. I still feel bad, though. I should have been there," Luna began to cool off.

"It's ok. We know you're still sensitive on the whole Sam subject. Everyone deals with their problems differently," Lincoln decided to chime in. Leni squealed loudly when she looked at Luna.

"What happened to your clothes!?" She was stuck between excitement and annoyance. Even Lori had to double check on Luna's attire.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Lori asked.

"Right… I-" Luna began to say when their parents stomped out of their room. All the children winced.

"Luna Loud! Where have you been!" Rita crossed her arms while Lynn Sr. put his fist on his hips.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I had to get away from the mall because… because…"

"Don't explain yourself. Your sisters already filled us in. Where did you disappear to all this time," Her dad was a bit more calm.

"Mostly walking around town. But… I did stay at a friend's house for a few hours. He helped me fix my clothes."

"He did this?" Leni stared at Luna's clothing.

"What do you mean by that?" Rita felt nervous to ask because it did have to do with her daughter's clothing.

"He dyed it," Luna took off her jacket to show them. "You know, so it would look more like me. They were too white."

"Hm… he did a good job I guess," Leni hated to admit it.

"So… you were naked in front of a strange boy!" Lynn Sr. began to feel faint at the thought.

"What! NO! It was nothing like that! He gave me covers so I wouldn't be in the nude!" Luna began to panic as she saw the dreaded faces on her family. Even the youngers one had gotten the wrong idea.

"Are you sure?" Rita was winded of the thought.

"I promise mom. He is just a friend of mine. He couldn't apply the dye to my duds with me in it. Those dyes take forever to wash off the skin," Luna tried to explain the reasoning. After a moment of calming their nerves, Lori took notice of Luna's shirt.

"And that shirt? That isn't the shirt you were wearing earlier."

"He gave it to me. He said he went to this concert last year and they gave him the wrong size. You gotta admit it's pretty sweet, right?" Luna admired her shirt yet again. Her parents sighed in unison. They couldn't be made. Their daughter was in sensitive place right now and could use all the help she could get to feel better again. And this friend of hers happened to be the one to ease her troubled mind a bit.

"Ok, Luna. We are gonna let this slide this time, but next time don't go disappearing on us for hours on end. Your dad and I were worried sick."

"I'm sorry mom," Luna walked up to her parents and gave them a hug.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm just happy to see you acting like yourself again," Her dad added. "These digs are rockin' by the way," Her dad laughed in a British accent. Her mom seemed to melt listening to him talk like that.

"As endearing this is, perhaps it may be time that father provides us with our routine nightly nourishment?" Lisa rubbed her stomach.

"Huh?" The family questioned.

"Can father make us dinner already?"

"Oh…" the replied in unison.

"Give me about 40 minutes! I hope everyone brought their appetites," Their dad ran into the kitchen. Everyone had scattered to continue doing their own thing. Luna walked upstairs when Lori and Leni appeared behind her.

"Now that mom and dad are gone, you wanna tell us who your 'friend' really is?" Lori smiled.

"I bet he was that guy at the mall today," Leni shook her hands in excitement.

"He's just a friend, dudes. That is all there is to it," Luna smiled back at her sisters. "We really don't even hang out at school now that I think about it."

"Well, we should thank him for helping you out."

"Uh, no. You guys just stay out of it. I know you guys too well. You're just gonna meddle in matters that are irrelevant."

"No we don't…." Leni thought about it. "… ok, maybe we would." Luna laughed at her sisters. _**Now she is thinking? That's why I love my sis. Always good for a laugh**_. Luna chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Luna. If you wish to have a boy talk or….a girl talk, you know where to find me," Lori smiled as she walked back down the stairs.

"Whatever you say sis."

"What are you going to do right now?" Leni asked.

"I think I'm going shred on my guitar for a bit."

"I still don't think it will fit in the paper shredder," Leni scratched her head while she walked back, leaving Luna to chuckle by herself.

"Never mind." Luna continued to her room where she went straight to her guitar with a bright smile. With her guitar at hand, she raised her right hand, pic held tight between her index finger and thumb, getting ready to strum to her hearts content. But before she could play, she caught a glimpse of something sitting on her pillow. She walked over to her pillow to see her name in big purple letters on an envelope. "I got another letter?" She picked it up and sat down on her bed; or rather, Luan's bed. She smiled as she opened it.

"Fear, anger, and sorrow are words that seemed to hold you down

Your shackles that denied you freedom and flight from the ground

But deep inside these feelings don't define you,

You know this, and there is always love around you.

Never give up, there is always a chance

There's someone out there, there is still romance.

Even if it wasn't the one you chose,

Rest assure, there is still hope.

Please don't change who you are,

Because there is none like you, by far."

 _ **"Sometimes darkness can show you the light."**_

 _ **\- The Light**_ by Disturbed.

Luna sat quietly as her breathe was taken away with a small gasp. She felt her cheeks, surprised to find them damp again. She smiled as she tucks the letter under her pillow. _**This person….they get me….**_ She grew fond of the idea. Now she grew curious of who this ….secret admirer?... was.

* * *

"Alright Luna! Have a good day at school and stay out of trouble!" Lori yelled as Luna, Leni and Luan were the last of the Loud children to be dropped off at school.

"Hey, I'm not the fighter in this family," Luna pointed at Leni.

"Is it Lynn?" Leni asked Luna. The sisters laughed as they walked through the doors of the Royal Woods High School.

"Well, I guess it is time to catch up on some ZZZ's. English is a big snore," Luan laughed as she walked off while putting on a pair of glasses that had unrealistic eyes in the lens; something she was planning to use to make it look like she was awake and paying attention in class.

"And I gotta get to History. I'll see you later, Luna," Leni smiled as she began to walk off in another direction.

"Leni! You're going the wrong way!" Luna yelled as Leni changed directions. Luan laughed as she went to her first class. Luna stared down the hall to see someone coming her way. Sam noticed that Luna was staring at her. Sam sneered at her. Luna couldn't help but noticed the black eye and bruises that spread across her face. _**Leni sure did a number on her face.**_ Sam entered a classroom with disgust written across her face. Luna had a mixture of emotions swimming in her head. For one, Luna was angry; she wanted to yell and curse Sam's name for everything she had done to her and her family. Secondly, she felt bad for her; seeing her beaten the way she was didn't change the fact that she was one of her first real crushes. Lastly, she _still_ felt a tinge of affection for her. All these feelings had caused her to freeze up. She wanted to say so much to her, but she just couldn't do it in the end. Luna finally came to grips with reality when the bell rang, putting her into a mad rush to get to class.

Second period came, and Luna had decided to sit further away from Sam, mostly because she could already feel the negative tension emanating off of Sam. She tapped nervously on her desk in anticipation that the class would end. Luna breathed deeply as she continued to tap. _**Okay Luna. Chillax girl. It's not like you're sitting next to her or anything. Just focus on…on…**_ She looked at her hands as she picked up another pencil _**…on these sick rhythms!**_ Luna began to tap a rhythm with her pencils as she began to head bang.

"Ms. Loud!" The teacher yelled. Everyone looked back at her which caught her off guard.

"Yes sir!" She jumped in her chair.

"Do we have a problem?"

"No sir!"

"Then you wouldn't mind sitting still for the rest of the lecture," The teacher growled angrily. Luna saw Sam scoffing at her.

"Sorry sir." The teacher returned to his readings while Luna remained focused on Sam's scolding. Luna sat quietly until class was over. She waited until everyone, especially Sam, to clear the room so she could make her escape. Once cleared, Luna exited the class. She looked around the hall to make sure no one had noticed her. Unbeknownst to her, someone was already standing next to her at the doorway.

"Who are we hiding from?"

"We're hiding from - Big E!" Luna yelled as soon as she realized this big Hispanic male standing next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Next class," he pointed at the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just leaving," Luna replied while she began to make her way from the class. That was until Big E spoke up.

"You know, if you're hiding form someone, you could always hang out with me out on the bleachers. Nobody really goes out there," He scratched the back of his head while Luna turned to face him.

"You hang out by yourself during lunch?"

"Usually. You know, even I gotta get away from the people I call friends. Now that I'm thinking about it, that may not be the best word for them," He began to ramble on.

"Sure dude! Just as long as you don't mind that I bring my guitar along… and maybe my sisters. They wanted to hang for lunch today as well," Luna felt nervous for asking.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. The more the merrier…" He smiled as he walked into his classroom. Luna smiled as she walked off to her next class.

* * *

5th period rolled along smoothly for Luna because she was able to avoid Sam for the most part. Luckily for her the class was big enough to play on 3 smaller soccer fields, putting the center teams between them. Didn't help in some cases when Luna could feel Sam staring holes into the back of Luna's skull. But she continued to play the game until the bell rang, indicating that class was over, and lunch was on its way. Today, she did look forward to lunch, especially since she was going to be at good distance from Sam's usual hang out spots. That and it would be nice to hang out with someone different for a change. As she ran around the fields to collect soccer balls, one ball came whizzing by her head. Luckily, she heard the kick before the ball made contact with her head. She ducked in the nick of time.

"You missed one!" An angry voice called out. Luna looked up and saw Sam running off. Luna clenched her teeth in frustration. That ball ripping through the air was intentionally flying at her and that blonde headed girl knew it. Still, Luna said, nor did, anything. _**It's ok Luna. She missed and that will be a sting enough for her.**_ She told herself as she gathered the balls and made her way back to the lockers.

* * *

"Ok. Just get your lunch and get out," Luna told herself as she walked to the cafeteria.  
"Has any one of you seen Luna today?" Luna heard a familiar voice searching for her. Only difference was that this voice was usually singing when she heard it. She made a quick glance back to see Keith, the lead singer of her now ex-band, and Michael, the drummer of said band, asking around for her. _ **Oh no! I can't talk to them! What if Sam told them something about me?**_ Luna began to panic as she ran into the cafeteria. Upon arriving, she noticed the line was terribly long. If she waited for lunch, the guys would have caught up to her. She shook her head and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Where is she going?" Leni asked Luan who was picking up her tray of school lunch.

"I guess the food wasn't fast enough for her. Ha ha ha!" Leni didn't find it amusing for a change.

Luna ran up the bleachers where a tree hung from behind, giving a bit of shade. She looked around for a moment and noticed there was no one there. She looked at her cell phone and notice that lunch had already ran 10 minutes into its schedule. _**He said to be here by lunch time. Did… did he bail on me?**_ Luna began to feel nervous. _**Maybe he didn't want to hang? Maybe Sam said something to him? Why would she do that though? She doesn't even know him.**_ Luna's paranoid thoughts blinded her to the people that were approaching her. He looked around as he noticed that she was looking around as if she was being followed.

"What are we looking for?" He asked.

"I- Big E!" Luna jumped as Leni, Luan and Big E laughed at her. Luna smiled in relief to see her sisters and friend there. "Ah, man, I thought you were going to bail on me!"

"Bail on you? Why would I do that. Besides, this is my hang out spot. If anything, you would be trespassing," He joked while Luan laughed.

"You live here?" Leni was confused.

"Only on weekdays," He replied, only to add to her confusion. Luan laughed as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Good one! You're a keeper," Luan sat down. "Luna, we saw you run off without your lunch. What happened?"

"Oh, uh… line was just to long. Thought maybe I could wait 'til we got home to eat something," She tried to cover up.

"Ok. I'm stupid but I don't believe that," Leni pointed at herself which shocked Luna and Luan.

"Hm. Lucky for you my mom packed me a lunch today. She likes to keep me fed. So, you have your choice of cafeteria chicken tacos or, ooh! Leftover enchiladas!" He waved both meals excitedly in front of her.

"Really?" Luna was surprisingly glad. She wouldn't have admitted it to them, but she was starving. Leni and Luan looked at each other in relief that she was going to get to eat. "I do like them chicken tacos, but I think I'm gonna have to go with them enchiladas," Luna graciously took them from Big E.

"Good choice. If it wasn't for you, I would have had to eaten both myself. I never turn down mamma's cooking," he patted his stomach. The girls laughed at him. After they ate their lunch, they began to do their respective hobbies together. Luan practiced ventriloquism with her dummy while Leni was reading through one of her fashion magazines, Big E was drawing an octopus wrapping itself around a mermaid and Luna played on her guitar. Luan peeked over Big E's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, you're not too bad at that," Luan pointed at his drawing. "I prefer the art of wood carving myself," Luan made her dummy say. Big E chuckled. Leni took notice.

"Are you the one who colored Luna's clothing?"

"….yyyyeeeesssss…." Big E didn't know if he should have been worried.

"No, no. It was good," Leni noticed his nervousness.

"Oh…ok. Yeah, that was me," He became bashful.

"Personally, I did like the way it looked before but you did a great job at dying it. I know Luna was happy with it," Leni looked at Luna who was still playing her guitar.

"Well, thanks," Big E turned to her. "It was worth it to have these sick tones that your sister can play." Luna turned to him, now bright red at the compliment.

"Thanks, Big E. you know, rock 'n' roll is my life."

"It suits you," He turned back to his drawing.

"Same goes to you and art, dude. You're pretty good." They sat and enjoyed the rest of their break in each other's company.

* * *

The days went on and school was nearing the end as Luna, Leni, Luan and Big E hung out on the bleachers on the last lunch day they were going to have for their school year. Luna had been able to brighten up again by being with her family and new found good friend. They made her feel like herself again and not like some piece of trash that Sam had deliberately set her out to be and constantly searched for new ways to harass Luna. Thankfully it had appeared that Sam hasn't said anything to anyone seeing that she was the only one who would bother Luna; never a new set of faces that tried to make her life a living hell. Keith and Michael had finally given up their search of her as well. Either they had just given up on her or they had found someone new to play guitarist for their band. It didn't matter. The rock in Luna's soul had grew strong once more and the pain in her heart was finally fading; lingered a bit but fading.

"Yeah! You've been a great audience! Luna Loud! Out!" Luna threw up her goat heads in the air while Big E, Leni and Luan cheered her on.

"Encore!" Big E shouted.

"Don't give her a big head! She'll never stop the rolling!" Luan laughed while Leni grew concerned.

"Oh no. Did Lisa give her another one of her experimental chemicals?! Luna, I will get a warm compress for your swelling head!" Leni was going to take off running until Big E stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Whoa, hermana. It was just a figure of speech," He laughed as he sat her down.

"Oh, thank goodness. Our sister Lisa likes to sneak her experiments in our food or drinks sometimes. One time I broke out in, like, a million zits," Leni shuttered at the mere thought.

"Man, was that a fun night," Luna sat down remembering that she had to help pop all the zits.

"Fun? 'Zit' was the most disgusting night in the house of Loud. Ha ha ha! We still have the stains in our carpet," Luan laughed as Big E paled at the thought. The girls laughed at him.

"You know, I am gonna miss hanging here like this," Luna grabbed a pudding from her bag.

"What do you mean?" Luan sat down next to her.

"You know… here with the people who helped me to get here and all."

"Is this because of Sam?" Leni cluelessly chimed in. Luan smacked herself on the forehead while Luna averted her eyes nervously to Big E.

"Sam? Oh…" Big E picked up on the girl's facial expressions. "Luna… did…. did you like her?" Luna looked down into her pudding without saying a word. Big E sighed. "I wondered why you were so down lately. She said no, didn't she? That's why she's been such a jerk with you lately."

"You noticed?" Luna smiled faintly.

"I saw." He looked towards the empty fields. "I'm glad I could help," He said after a while. The Loud girls looked to him. "Truthfully, I have never been one to make someone's life a living hell, not even if it was someone I hated the most in this whole world. I wish no ill will. Then I saw you not being… you. I couldn't stand it. It was never my business but if I could help you be you again, then at least I could do some right in this world."

"Big E…"

"You know what? Who says these good times have to end?" He changed the tone of his voice to try and brighten their moods. "Come on. We got 3 months of free time. Let's do something this summer."

"Yeah!" Leni jumped in excitement, picking up on Big E's intention. Luan smiled.

"Let's share a ton of laughs!" Luan jumped.

"Let's do some shopping!" Leni got excited at the thought of clothing again. They all looked at Luna.

"Dudes, I'm down for anything," Luna threw her hands up. They all cheered.

"I got it! What better way to kick off the summer than to have a pool party!" Big E cheered as the girls stood quietly. He looked around, feeling a bit like a fool. "Was it something I said?"

"No… we aren't allowed in any of the community pools with in the area," Luna shamefully scratched the back of her arm. Big E just laughed at them.

"Hermana, I have a pool. We'll make it a big thing between my siblings and yours!"

"Really?" The girls squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. I'll get my parents to buy us some burgers and dogs, you guys bring the drinks and your bathing suits, and we'll swim 'til we're red like crabs," He persuaded. Then he looked at himself. "…or black in my case…" no one, but Luan, heard him, evident by Luan's laughter.

"Dude, that would be rockin'!" Luna strummed her guitar.

"Omg! I have to go find a new bathing suit!" Leni was so excited that she got up quickly and was getting ready to leave.

"Leni! School isn't done yet!" Luan ran after her, leaving Big E and Luna alone. Luna happily put her guitar away while Big E put his drawing pad in his backpack.

"Hey Big E?" Luna had this feeling growing at the back of her mind. He looked at her. "You, uh… you ain't gonna tell anyone… about my…my thing with Sam?"

"Who am I to judge," He threw his bag around his shoulder. "It isn't my business what you want to do with your life. But… if… if you don't mind me asking, but why?" Luna and Big E made their way down the bleachers.

"Why what?" Luna began to turn red.

"Why… Sam. I mean… it's uh…if you don't mind me saying but…" He was having a hard time getting it out. "…. why Sam? I mean…. why a girl?"

"Heh… I was afraid you were going to ask that," Luna scratched the back of her head. "Well… I guess…she is just like me. We are both rock 'n' roll lovers… and, well… she is cute. I don't know. It was like she was the only one my heart wanted. I really can't explain it. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. You… you aren't a bad looking girl. Actually, you're very… very cute," Luna turned red as she watched him struggling to speak. "I just imagine someone like you having any guy you want, I guess. I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's cool. It's funny that you say that. I wouldn't have told myself that."

"Don't answer this next question if it is too personal, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this idea, but do you ever think about… starting a family?"

"Whoa, dude. Now you're asking a bit much," Luna chuckled nervously.

"I know. I'll stop. Sorry," Big E turned his face away in embarrassment. They finally enter the school. The walk gave Luna time to think about the question.

"I have never thought about it before," Luna said after their long silent walk. He looked to her. "I guess, I wouldn't mind it."

"But of your own?" Luna stood quietly.

"I don't… I don't know….."

"If you ask me... sounds like you're robbing yourself of the experience to truly have your own family…uh… you know…b-birthing your own children…" he bit his tongue as he let that slip out. Luna stood quietly. Big E slapped himself on the forehead. "You know. Forget I ever asked. I was just curious about the whole thought process of someone who is affectionate towards members of the same sex."

"It's cool dude. I guess it's the way I am… it's just the way I am. Truthfully, I never gave any of that a thought. I'm more of a 'live for the moment' kind of gal."

"Cool. Listen, let's forget any of this and focus on the summer kick off party. I am sorely in need of new friends and you and your sisters seem to be my kind of gente."

"Gente?" Luna giggled.

"Uh… people. That's people in Spanish."

"Sounds like a plan, Big E. We'll plan it on our way home. You down to walk?" Luna shook off all the questions from before.

"Does this look like it walks much?" He gestured to his body as Luna laughed at him.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that to yourself. We are walking! No if, ands or buts," Luna demanded as Big E hung his arms in a joking defeat.

"Fine… catch you later, Loud, "Big E took off to class. He had a tinge of regret for his prying; he just couldn't help his curiosity sometimes. Nothing made him feel better than knowing how kickback Luna was about it though.

"Later, dude," Luna waved him off as she watched him running to his class. "Ha! Dude says he can't run," Luna crossed her arms as she wandered off to her next class, leaving her to think of his questions again.

* * *

Last day of school. Students ran in joy, threw papers about and did whatever pranks they wanted to do before they left for the school year. Leni walked about the halls with a heavy heart, something Luna and Luan noticed.

"Leni, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"This is the last time I'm going to walk these halls…." The tears began to build up in Leni's eyes.

"Well, yeah. This is your senior year. It's time to move on from High School," Luan couldn't offer a joke.

"I know. But… why so soon. First Lori left last year and that sucked. Now I'm going to leave, and I won't be able to hang with you guys at school anymore. I don't even know what my friend are going to do after all of this," Leni let the tears fall.

"Come on, sis. We all still live at home. And we are always going to be together," Luna gave Leni a paper towel from her backpack.

"My friends don't live with us… or at least I don't think so," Luan and Luna slapped themselves on the forehead. Indeed, the last day of the school year was also the last day of High School for Leni. Miraculously, Leni was able to keep her grades together so she could graduate. It was common for any high school student to feel nervous about their last day of school. It marked an important day in their life where they go from being told what to do to making choices of their own and live their life however they wanted or crash and burn from the pressure of the world. That would be about how Leni Loud felt at that very moment. She had no plans for her future. School was the only thing she had going for her, that and there was fashion. Now, she stared into a building that she was going to leave for good after today.

"Don't think too much into it. You got time to think about what you're going to do with your life," Luan said.

"Maybe cage fighting will be her thing," someone commented. Luna recognized the voice. Sam had walked by with some of her friends. They didn't know why but they laughed at Sam's comment. Luna grit her teeth as she was finally fed up with Sam's harassment.

"Sam!" Luna screamed. The students froze in place at the sound of Luna's scream. Even Sam stopped. She slowly turned around with a look of disgust on her face. Before she knew it, Luna was up in her face.

"What do you want," Sam's voice was low with anger.

"I have put up with you crap for the last month. You want to pick on me? Fine, pick on me. You wanna call me horrible names? Fine, call me what you will. Don't you ever bring my sisters into our matters ever again!"

"Our matters? Luna, you're just like the rest of your family! You are all bat shit crazy!"

"I'll take you on again, you goblin!" Leni grew frustrated again while Luan held her back.

"Your problem is with me! Leave my family out of it!"

"You know what? You're wrong. Everyone listen up! Luna has something she wants to share!" Sam called on everyone. The students listened with anticipation.

"All right. We'll play it your way. 2 years ago, this little monster was receiving secret admirer letters. Just recently, she got another letter stating that her secret admirer wanted to meet her face to face. Well… I did." The student body gasped. Some of the students cheered, some booed her, and the rest didn't truly care. Surprisingly, none of it was bothering her. The only thing on her mind was giving Sam what was coming to her.

"She played me like some kind of sick game!" Sam yelled.

"Please, Sam, you're too easy to be considered a game," Luna insulted her. "It took all of this for me to realize that you're ugly inside and out," Luna shoved her away.

"You're one to talk, Luna Loud. I was expecting the man of my dreams and, instead, I got the little guitar troll!"

"Ok, I'm letting Leni go," Luan was going to release her sister.

"No. I'm done here. I'm done feeling like shit at the expense of her joy. I'm over you. Especially now that I see you are a self-loving, miserable hack who can't seem to help but be the victim of her own life!" Sam stood back with tears of frustration. "How ya like me now!" Luna slapped Sam's bag out of her hands as she turned away to join her sisters. Sam began panting heavily with anger as she charged Luna. Luan reacted by taking the pie she was going to use on her math teacher and flung it into Sam's face. Everyone in the hall laughed as Sam froze in shock. The only thing she could do was run away as the students that witnessed everything pointed at her. Luna turned to face her sisters and exhaled heavily. So much so that she fell to her knees.

"Luna! That was amazing!" Leni fell to her knees next to Luna.

"And her face was priceless when you attacked her person in front of the entire school!" Luan hugged Luna. Luna laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's it, dudes! I think I'm finally done with her," Luna smiled widely with a sense of pride within herself.

"Sam is going to need all the aloe vera in the world to clear up that burn," Luan laughed.

"Best part is I didn't have to break another nail off in Sam!" Leni laughed. Luna and Luan winced at her.

"I wouldn't say that out loud… like, ever again," Luna joked. Leni just scratched her head in confusion. The door to the school opened and Big E stood above the girls with much confusion as they slowly turned to him to meet his gaze.

"Did I miss something?"

"You missed everything dude," Luna laughed with her sisters as Big E pouted, listening to everyone in the hall either cheer Luna or booed her.

"Why do I always miss out on the fun…" He hung his head in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5: I've Imagined It All

**Hello everyone! How is it going? I have been trying to get back in the groove of things with my stories but I have been so burnt. Work keeps my stress levels on a 10 and home life doesnt help any either. Thankfully, I have found some time to type up another chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to get you guys another chapter by the end of the week. If not, then by the beginning of next week. Idk. We will see. Well, without further adieau, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I've Imagined It All

Summer was there early that year, evident by the sun's scorching kiss on the skin of those who did not seek shade. Sweat dripped from their faces as the shade seemed to come and go as it pleased, giving no one promises of a refreshing break from the heat. They truly didn't care. They enjoyed walking home together. Big E did make it a habit to bring water bottles for them so they wouldn't 'pass out of dehydration,' or so he told her. Luna just laughed at him and told him he was being paranoid. She was especially excited today because it was the last day of school, it was a half day for that reason, and she was proud of herself about the encounter with Sam earlier that morning. Big E had shown up a few minutes after Luna had told Sam off and he was excited to hear all about what had happened. It was just the two of them since Lori did go pick them up to take them for some frozen yogurt with Luan and Leni jumping to the idea and, instead, Luna wanted to walk with Big E.

"Wow. I sure did miss one hell of a morning," He commented

"Yeah you did! But you know, I was just so fed up with her. I even stared swearing. That's something I had to keep in check so Lily wouldn't go picking up on those words," Luna found herself skipping with excitement. "For once in this entire ordeal, I finally got to tell Sam how I felt!" Big E just laughed at her.

"Granted, that wasn't what you were thinking originally but, you're right. I'm proud of you. It's really hard to give people a piece of your mind."

"You have no idea, dude," Luna poured her water onto her head to cool off. "I mean, I got such a rush! To see Sam truly was… I think I'm finally over her, dude! Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. The whole Sam thing was eating at me. Then you show up, became my friend and I was finally able to get over her. Even if you didn't **do** anything directly, just you being there made all the world's difference." Luna looked up into the sky with much content.

"Really? Wow. Uh… your welcome I guess," He smiled nervously.

"I mean it dude. You rock and you should be proud of it."

"I already told you I don't play." Big E stated in a feminine, confused tone of voice. Luna turned to him a bit confused until he started laughing. Took Luna a moment, but once it clicked she began to laugh as well.

"Aw man, that was good."

"Right? I think I do a pretty mean Leni impression," Big E wiped off his shoulder.

"Oh! That reminds me! Do you have any thing planned tonight?"

"I don't… I don't think so."

"Sweet! Leni is graduating tonight and I know she would be excited to have you there," Luna scratched her chin.

"That's right. She's a senior. Yeah, I don't see why I can't go. Besides, if the rest of your family is as rockin' as you, Leni, and Luan, I wouldn't mind meeting them," He fanned himself with his hat. Luna threw the goat heads up in the air.

"I don't think the are as rockin' as me, but yeah, dude! They will all be glad to have you there!" Big E just laughed at Luna's excitement. They continued their way home with nothing but good vibes and the sun beating on their backs. They arrived at Big E's house where they parted ways. "All right, dude! See you tonight! Graduation starts at 7:30pm!"

"Ok! See ya then!" He walked up the steps to his house and disappeared. Luna smiled humbly. _**That's my kind of dude.**_ She thought to herself until her eyes popped open. _**Didn't mean it like that.**_ She told herself as she quickly walked away.

* * *

The Loud Family sat on the bleachers conversing about anything, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Luna would stand and scan the crowd every now and then. Lincoln, who was sitting next to her, would take his nose out of his comics to watch Luna search for someone.

"Uh, Luna. What are you doing?"

"I was looking for my friend. I invited him to Leni's graduation. He said he was coming," Luna sat back down

"Are you sure he was coming? It's already 10 after and the seats are beginning to run thin," Lincoln looked around as people began to fight for certain seats. "It may get violent."

"But he said he would show." Luna turned her head away in disappointment.

"Alas, those who hurt you will always be the ones closest to you," Lucy chimed in while Lynn Jr., who sat in front of Luna, turned to her.

"Do I have to someone else's butt for you?" Lynn Jr. whispered loudly to Luna.

"And I can rub some mud in their eyes!" Lana jumped in excitement, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Ewe! You mean you brought that with you?" Lola glared at Lana who pulled up a jar full of mud.

"Perhaps I could inject them with a highly symptomatic version of the chicken pox virus. I promise, they will be scratching for months," Lisa rubbed her hands together maliciously.

"What did we say about hurting people with disease?" Their dad chimed in on what they were talking about.

"Dad's right. If anything, we'll just sick Leni on them. We can tell her that they won't share their coupons to Miss 21," Luan laughed. "Who are we talking about anyway?"

"Big E."

"What? Oh. Well then, that is no laughing matter. You invited him?" Luan raised an eyebrow to Luna.

"Of course, I did. I figured it wouldn't feel right if he wasn't here. We all became good friends after all." Rita turned to them.

"Is he the same kid who dyed your clothing?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Hopefully he shows up then. I would like to meet the boy who brighten my baby girl's mood," Rita smiled as she turned to the field again. Luna raised an eyebrow to her. Luna became disappointed when he didn't show; the graduating students took their seats on the field. The ceremony had begun as the crowd stood for the national anthem. 3 students from the choir sang. Luna had one hand to her chest and her free hand acting as if she was holding chords as if she was playing her guitar. She heard foot steps going up the bleachers behind her until the footsteps stopped beside her.

"You could have totally done a wicked solo to this." Someone whispered into her ear. She turned to see Big E with his had over his chest. She turned back to the flag with a smile on her face. Something that her mother caught. After the song, they sat down to begin the ceremony.

"Dude, I thought you were gonna flake on us," Luna whispered to him.

"I ain't gonna lie, I almost did." Luna punched him in the arm as he rubbed the area of impact while he chuckled. "Kidding. I went to get a bouquet for Leni but had a hard time finding a place that still had flowers."

"So where did you get those?"

"My grandma's backyard. She was cool with the idea of me picking some flowers for the occasion." He showed the bouquet to Luna. It consisted of red, pink and white roses with some roses being white with streaks of red.

"Are those harlequin roses?!" Big E and Luna gasped at the shock Lucy gave them. She was staring at the bouquet that Big E had.

"Y-yes."

"These are my favorite. They look like they were splashed by the blood of a tragic lover." Lucy gently touched the roses.

"Funny. My sister said the same thing once before," Big E chuckled. Lana and Lola looked back with Lincoln peeking around Luna.

"Who's the dude?" Lola asked.

"This is the guy I have been looking for. Girls, and Lincoln, this is my friend Big E," Luna introduced him as he bashfully waved. They were all in shock. "What?"

"He's a he…," Lincoln said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing!" The all yelped in unison as they turned away. Big E laughed as he caught the gist of it all.

"Big E! Glad you could make it! Luna thought you weren't going to show up. She was already going to his-panic! Ha ha ha!" Luan joked while the sisters groaned. Big E and their dad were the only ones to chuckle in response. Luna put her boot to the back of Luan's head. "Oof! Looks like I'm getting the boot! Ha ha ha!" After a brief introduction period, the Loud family and Big E watched as, one by one, the graduating students receive their diplomas. Once Leni's name was called, the Loud family showed why there were known as the 'Loud' family. Even Luna pulled out the guitar and strummed a few notes quickly. Leni waved with a big smile on her face as she accepted her diploma and the pride her family had for her. After the graduations caps were thrown, the family and friends of the students flooded the field. Leni stood at the center of the field with a sad smile, staring at the school, the bleachers, and the game field. Leni's parents walked up to her. Her father put his hand on her shoulders as she gasped to find the sad smiles of her parents.

"Leni, we are so proud of you," Lynn Sr. said.

"I know that you're scared, but always know that your father and I will always be here to guide you down a path that is right for you," Rita smiled as Leni embraced her parents. They held their daughter tightly as she sobbed softly in their arms.

"Oh… I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" Lynn Sr. began to wail.

"Now, come on dear. Your sisters want to help you make this moment last," Rita pulled out her camera.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad," Leni wiped her eyes while they joined the rest of their wildly cheering family. They took pictures left and right. There were many of Leni by herself, many with one or two family members, even one where Big E was handing her flowers. Luna smiled as she watched how he mingled with her family to where even Leni took a few pictures of just the two of them.

"Young man, do you think you could take a few pics of all of us together?" Lynn Sr. asked Big E.

"You got it, Mr. Loud," He took the camera and took a few pictures. They posed, they acted wild, there were a family. All the pictures proved how much this family loved each other. Luna stood in front of Big E. Lori watched and took a few pics of the two without them noticing. She looked at her phones as she walked away from them.

"Man. To think, we're going to be here next year," Luna faced the field.

"Yeah. Worst part is that it will be here before you know it. Until then, let's live in the now. If I do recall, that's the type of gal you are, right?" He nudged her with his elbow, succeeding at getting a giggle from her.

"Thanks for coming dude. I know it meant the world to Leni. And we got a ton of sweet pics, too. My dad would have hated to ask any of these other families to help us take some pics. Especially since these families are too buys with their own kids."

"My pleasure. Your family is a fun crowd. It was a reward in it of itself." Big E and Luna began to leave the field.

"Yeah, they are pretty great. Speaking of which, we're heading over to Gus' Game and Grub. You should come along."

"As tempting as that sounds, I am gonna have to pass. I got something to take care of." Luna frowned. She then put a devious smile on her face.

"Sounds like someone has a hot date?"

"Eh, something like that. I better get going. See you guys Monday," Big E waved as he started to walk off.

"Yeah! Monday!" Luna waved him off, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What's Monday?" Lincoln appeared next to her. Luna turned to him with a smile. The two began to walk back to their family.

"Pool party at Big E's place."

"Sweet! Can I come?" Lincoln loved the idea of getting to swim.

"Dude, its for us! Big E said to bring you guys to his place to hang out with his siblings. We're gonna have a rockin' time!"

"Did I hear pool party!?" Lola came running to them. The other sisters, with the exception of Leni and Luan, ran to Luna at the mentioning of a pool party. In mere seconds, Luna was bombarded with questions about the pool.

"Is he coming with us for pizza?" Luan asked.

"No. He said he had somewhere to be."

"Ah man. Well, at least I am glad he came. He's a good friend," Leni smiled as she walked next to Luna who just smiled humbly.

"Any friend with a pool is a friend of mine," Lynn Jr. threw her arms up in victory.

"I don't know if I can 'wave' for Monday. Ha ha ha! Get it?!"

"Luan!" The family yelled in unison.

* * *

Lynn Sr. had placed the key into the lock when he saw an envelope sitting upon the floor mat. The kids were talking too loudly to notice their dad's attention was elsewhere. He looked at the letter and chuckled before he turned to his kids. His wife took notice of his smile and greeted him with one of her own.

"What's that look for?" Rita raised an eyebrow to him.

"Looks like someone has gotten a letter when we were gone," Lynn Sr. smiled as his kids turned their attention on them. Lori laughed halfheartedly.

"I bet it's from Bobby. He sends me surprise letters from time to time," Lori gloated as the kids glared at her.

"Not likely. You two seem to be efficient enough in communication with your electronic devices," Lisa's lisp made its way above the others.

"She's right. Despite Bobby's lack of basic intelligence, he doesn't seem to do things in the most archaic ways," Lucy added.

"Who's it for, dad?" Lana jumped with excitement.

"I'm sure it is for the prettiest Loud," Lola tossed her hair.

"Then I guess it is for me," Lincoln shrugged smugly. The girls began to push him in response. He just maintained his smug look.

"Nope. All wrong. It's actually for Luna," Their dad smiled.

"Really?" Luna couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous. Everyone else sighed in defeat. Luna took it from their dad and saw it was in the same purple handwriting as the last two letters. This time, her name had two goat hands next to her name. She chuckled in shock.

"Oh! Another letter, huh?" Luan peeked her head over Luna's shoulder. "You're gonna have enough to write your own book at this rate."

"You're crazy. Besides, it's not like they're love letters or anything. Whoever this is, they have only been concerned for me," Luna explained.

"Prove it!" Lori eyed her.

"No! I don't gotta prove anything!"

"Then it is a love letter!" Lola pointed.

"Just stop it!"

"You chicken!" Lynn Jr. yelled.

"Ok girls, stop. If she doesn't want to share her letter with you then you should respect her wishes," Rita intervened.

"Thanks mom," Luna smiled. Their dad opened the door and the girls, and Lincoln, went to their rooms with Luna running up the steps ahead of them. She entered her room with Luan behind her. Luna had finally taken her spot back on the top bunk. She quickly changed into her sleep attire and threw herself back onto her bed. She opened the letter and read softly to herself.

"After all this time, you made your return,

It brings joy that, in my soul, it burns.

From afar, I learned to admire,

The things you want, that brings you desire.

But now a new problem has taken hold,

"Its crazy. You cant be?" Is what I am told.

I have fallen for you Luna Loud.

"Why?" I ask. "I don't know how."

So I will do my best to stay far hidden,

"You wouldn't feel the same. Who am I kidding."

For now I will withhold my desire,

For now, at least, I will secretly admire."

 **"Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy."**

 **-Take It Easy** by Eagles.

Luna stared wide eyed at the letter as her face grew redder at the thought. Luan lay quietly, waiting for Luna to say something about the letter. She noticed that Luna was too quiet; not even a snore to indicate that she had fallen asleep. Luan decided to check on Luna.

"You know you're snoring is louder than your guitar playing. Ha ha ha! But you're obviously not sleeping. What's up?" Luan stared at a wide-eyed Luna. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luan jumped onto the bed next to Luna.

"It…it is a… love letter. Whoever this is, they do like me…" Luna turned to Luan.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"No, it's not…"

"Why?"

"Because of these stupid letters! All they do is hurt people!" Luna threw her letter on the floor. "I tricked myself into falling for Sam because of these letters. In the end, all I found was pain." Luna hung her head. Luan looked upon her sympathetically. She jumped off the bed to pick up the letter and jump back on with Luna. She handed it back to Luna who looked at her with big watery eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that. Sam was cruel with your feelings for her. If and when your secret admirer wants to meet you, you can let them down easily. Promise friendship, share a joke, but nothing more." Luan smiled at Luna who shut her eyes tightly as she put her head on Luan's shoulder to sob softly.

"I don't want to go through this again…" Luna cried.

"I know, Luna. I know," Luan brushed Luna's hair softly.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, and Big E lay on his bed sketching whatever came to his mind. He waited patiently for 10:00am, seeing how his friends would be there around that time. After a moment, he put his sketch pad down and played music loudly as he stood up to look for his swimming trunks. Then **Numb** by Disturbed began to play. Time froze. He stared at himself in the mirror.

 **Numb** by Disturbed

 _Bleeding I'm  
Crying I'm  
Falling I'm  
Bleeding out. Oh  
Bleeding I'm  
Crying I'm  
Falling I'm  
Bleeding out_

 _Bleeding now I'm_  
 _Crying out I'm_  
 _Falling down and I'm_  
 _Feeling nothing like_  
 _Laughing now I'm_  
 _Stopping now I'm_  
 _Reaching out and I'm_  
 _Feeling nothing_

He began to sweat as flashes of a girl's face passed his eyes. It didn't help that he had a picture of _that_ girl in a gray dress with him in a tux. He closed his eyes tightly to try and shake these thoughts of her out of his head.

 _Yeah, you've created a rift within me  
Now there have been several complications  
That have left me feeling nothing  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
Left me feeling nothing_

 _Crawling now I'm_  
 _Beaten down I'm_  
 _Tortured now and I'm_  
 _Feeling nothing like_  
 _Hunting now I'm_  
 _Stalking now I'm_  
 _Reaching out and I'm_  
 _Killing nothing_

 ***Flashback: Beginning of Summer Break***

"Well… you know… I-I thought we could… go out," Big E had a hard time making eye contact with the girl. The girl laughed nervously at him, but it was more of an awkward moment.

"Listen, Eddie. You're a great guy but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just want to do _my_ thing," The girl explained.

"No, no. I get it, Destiny. It's cool," He smiled as she walked away from him. He kept his cool on the outside but inside felt like he was dying.

 ***End Flashback***

 _Yeah, you've created a rift within me  
Now there have been several complications  
That have left me feeling nothing  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
Left me feeling nothing_

 _I can feel you ripping and tearing_  
 _Feeding and growing inside of me_  
 _Ripping and tearing and_  
 _Feeding and growing inside of me_  
 _I want this, more than you know_  
 _I need this, give it back to me_

 ***Flashback: Sometime after Summer Break***

Big E walked out to the table for lunch when he saw Destiny all over some guy. He watched breathlessly as he took her in his embrace and kissed her passionately. _**So that's how it is then, isn't it? When she said she wasn't looking for a relationship, she just meant it was never going to be me.**_ He breathed heavily as he fought back his grief with all his might. Until he could be alone, so no one could see him breakdown.

 ***End Flashback***

 _You've created a rift within me  
You are the cause of these horrid complications  
That are ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me  
Yeah, you've created a rift within me  
Now there have been several complications  
That are ripping, tearing  
Feeding, growing  
Ripping, tearing  
Ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me_

 _I want this_  
 _More than you know_  
 _I need this_  
 _Give it back to me_

Big E felt his cheeks and found they had become damp. His face was still expressionless as he brought his wet hands to his field of view. _**After all this time, it still hurts. I'm so pathetic**_. He scolded himself as he began to search for his swimming trunks.

"Oh, big brother!" Juana sang song from the other side of the door. "Are you having one of those moments again? I heard that song playing!"

"Not at all, Juana! Just go to your room. I gotta get ready!" He yelled. "Ooo. So nice," Big E admired his swimming trunks in the mirror, trying to wave these feelings off. He put a pair of flip-flops and made his way downstairs.

"Hey mijo. Sorry we came in late, but your dad and I got all the stuff you wanted," His mother greeted him.

"Thanks mom."

"You sure did ask for a lot of food, though. You feeding a small army?"

"Something like that," He shrugged happily. "It's not every day I get to do something like this with friends."

"Tell me about it," She laughed. Big E ran to the back yard to make sure he had charcoal in the grill and plenty of seats. He did have a picnic table outside that sat under a tree to provide shade. Granted, it was meant for up to 8 people, but it would work. He nodded in approval.

"Eddie! There's someone at the door!" Anna yelled form the back door. He looked at his cell and saw it was still 9:30am.

"Wow. Luna wasn't kidding when she said her family loved the pool." He ran through the house and approached the front door. Once opened, he was bombarded with greetings and arguments among the siblings.

"Hey, Big E!" the Loud kids yelled in unison. Luna walked up to him.

"What's up, man."

"Hey hermana. You guys are early."

"Yeah. Sorry. Once I told them we were coming over to swim, they eagerly counted down the minutes 'til today," Luna explained. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, it's fine. This is good, actually. Now I don't have to wait for you guys anymore… I was starting to grow a little anxious," Big E laughed. "Come on. Let's head to the pool!" Big E threw his arms in the air, riling the Loud Kids. His mom heard a thunderous stampede in her living room. She went to inspect it and was nearly trampled by the kids. Big E ran by his mom. "Sorry mamma! They're excited! We'll be in the back!" He followed them to the back. His mom just chuckled. He stood at the back door and saw the Loud kids already jumping in.

"Canon Ball!" Lincoln rolled up midair and slammed into the water.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Big E laughed. Luna and Lori approached him.

"Hey, Big E. Mind giving us a hand really quick? We got chips and drinks in the van and an ice chest full of ice," Lori asked.

"We could have asked Leni to help us, but she is watching Lily right now," Luna explained.

"Yeah, no problem. They're gonna be fine, right?" Big E looked to Luna's family.

"'Water' you talking about? I've never been 'wetter'! Ha ha ha! Get it?" Luan emerged form under the water. Everyone but Big E groaned. He followed Lori and Luna to the van where they unloaded their things.

"Alright. Seeing how it is early, why don't we jump in the pool and start lunch in a bit," Big E suggested as Luna and Lori stood next to him by the pool.

"Oh, I don't really know," Luna acted bashfully. Big E looked upon her with much concern. "I don't know. Maybe if …you test the waters first!" Luna pushed him into the pool with a big smile. Lori laughed, watching the display. He emerged gasping for air.

"You got me!" He yelled with everyone laughing at them.

"You know it! Stage Dive!" Luna jumped in on top of him. When they both came up, Big E splashed her. "Whew! Good catch!"

"I actually make a better pitcher," Big E smiled smugly.

"What does that me-!" Big E picked Luna up and threw her 4 feet away. The Loud kids clapped and cheered with excitement.

"Oh, it is so on!" Luna gasped when she reemerged. Everyone in the pool got into a splashing battle royale. Leni sat down next to Lori who was sitting on one of the few beach chairs.

"What a good way to start off the summer," Leni stretched out onto the chair. Lori turned her head to Leni.

"How long have you guys known that kid," Lori asked.

"I believe Luna has always known him but Luna, Luan and I have barely started hanging with him about a month ago.

"Really? Isn't that around the time Luna was depressed?"

"I guess so? But it was also around the time she started getting better. It has been really fun to have lunch with him, Luna and Luan too."

"Hm…" Lori watched as Luna Jumped on his shoulders to have a chicken fight with Lynn Jr. and Lincoln. "I wonder…"

"Eddie! We told you to wait for us!" Pete came running out of the house with Anna behind him. Juana and Danielle came out shortly afterwards.

"Sorry guys. We couldn't wait. But, hey. Better late than never," Big E replied as Anna, Pete, and Juana jumped in. Danielle went to sit under the tree were Lucy was writing into a book.

"Are you… writing poetry?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I am. I like to write about the despair we live through on this fragile, defenseless blue marble where no one understand my dark look on life," Lucy explained.

"Nice. I write too but I like to write about vampires and the agony they must live through, being that they have lived through centuries of heartache and loss." Lucy gasped. "May I sit here too?"

"It would be a pleasure…" Lucy scooted. Pete and Ana played Marco Polo with the twins while Juana cheered on the side for the chicken fight.

"They are, like, literally getting along," Lori smiled as she watched Big and Luna take down Lincoln and Lynn Jr.

* * *

"Ah man, I'm starving," Luna stood next to Big E while he flipped burgers and turned hot dogs. He even had buns around the outer edge of the grill.

"Hey, hey. You're dripping on the burgers," Big E poked fun at Luna. She took her hands and tossed her short hair, spraying water all over Big E and on the grill, causing it to steam. "Ok! Ok! You win!"

"We'll just call that a secret ingredient," Luna laughed.

"Eddie! Is the food ready!" Juana yelled from the pool.

"Almost! Luna, turn up the radio!" Big E pointed at the radio with his spatula.

"You read my mind, dude!" Luna cranked the radio as loud as she could. She then proceeds to dance by it.

"Whoo! Go Luna!" Lana jumped up from the pool.

"You call that dancing? Let me show you how it is done," Lori stood up from the beach chair and began swaying her hips.

"There you go! I wanna get in on this!" Leni began to gently sway her arms to and from her body. Before they knew it, everyone was dancing around the pool. Even Big E started to sway his shoulders but would stop to check on the food again.

"Time for the booty dance!" Lincoln exclaimed as he began to shake his behind. Pete laughed at him.

"You call that a booty dance?" Pete joined him. He got a bit of a better wiggle than Lincoln but only because Pete was a bit heavier. The girls began to laugh at them. Big E transferred the food into aluminum containers and closed it, so they could stay warm. Luna saw him watching contently and felt that it was time for him to jump in.

"Come on, dude! Dance with me!" Luna jumped over to him and pulled him away from the tables.

"Wait, Luna! I don't dance!" He began to panic.

"You don't dance my butt. I saw you shaking your shoulders. Don't be a wuss and join us!" Luna began to dance again. Every now and then she would tap Big E with the side of her hip to try and get him to join her. He smiled nervously as he began to move. "Yeah! That's it!" Luna grabbed his hands and began to push and pull to the rhythm of the music. Slowly, but surely, he broke out of his insecurities and found himself dancing. He laughed lightly at the fact that he could dance. "That's right! Don't need nothing but a good time!"

"How could I resist?" Big E added. Luna laughed at the fact he knows where she was getting at. They started to head banging and threw up the goat heads when a metal song started to play. The others slowed down, confused on how to party to that loud of a song. All they saw was Big E and Luna still rocking out. Leni walked over to the grill and looked into the aluminum trays and smiled.

"Hey guys! The food is ready!" Leni squealed with joy as everyone made a mad rush for the food, leaving Luna and Big E to rock out. Luna opened her eyes and saw everyone surrounding the food.

"Dude! They're eating all the food!" Luna turned Big E's face to the crowd.

"Mother of God."

"Let's get in there!" Luna yelled as she and Big E jumped in. Once the burgers and hot dogs were prepared with the condiments of their choosing, the picnic table filled with most of the kids. Danielle and Lucy returned under the tree while Leni, with Lily, sat on a beach chair next to Lori who used her soda can like an ice pack. Big E and Luna sat pool side with their feet in the water. Luna took a bite from her burger and a large glop of mayo and ketchup fell on her lap. Big E laughed at her while handing her a paper towel." "Nah, I got this." Luna took a potato chip, scooped up the sauce and ate the potato chip.

"Yep, that was either the coolest or gnarliest thing I have ever seen," Big E pointed.

"I ain't gonna lie, I like my sauce," Luna boasted. Lincoln walked over to Luna and Big E and sat down next to her.

"This has been an awesome day. Thanks, Big E," Lincoln took a drink from his soda.

"No problem, little Loud. It was honestly fun having everyone here. Even my siblings mixed well with you guys."

"Yeah, they did. Hey, can you open this for me? I got a little too much sauce on my fingers," Luna handed her soda to Big E.

"O… k…." He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled widely when he cracked open the can. With a loud pop, the contents spewed into his face. He stared wide eyed into the pool once the can finished doing it's mischievous deed.

"Gotcha du—" Big E pushed her back into the pool. Luna breached gasping for air since she was laughing the entire way in. "Whoo! Thanks for helping me wash up!" Luna laughed. She grabbed his feet and pulled him in. Everyone laughed at him. When he came up for air, he found Luna laughing at him.

"Alright! You win!" He smiled. "What is it with you Loud girls and interrupting my burger time…." Luna smiled widely. Everyone finished eating their food then jumped back into the pool.

* * *

Evening came before anyone knew it and everyone was drying themselves off with their own respective towels. Some of them were left a bit sun burnt.

"I knew I needed more sunscreen…" Lola whined, carefully drying herself with off with her towel. Her red skin stung to even the lightest of touch.

"I tried to warn you," Lori said boastfully since she did use enough sunscreen to golden her skin a bit without doing any damage.

"Well, if Leni didn't hog all of it, this would have remained beautiful!" Lola yelled as she pointed at Leni then to the ground where a big white puddle sat.

"I didn't know how much I needed to block the sun. How was I supposed to get it up there any way? And then there was way too little in this tube to do the job," Leni stared into the orifice of the sun block tube after looking away from the sun. It was obvious to say that none of the sun block made it to her skin, evident by the tan lines that remained from her sunglasses and the red glow to her skin. Luan poked Leni on the cheek to blanche her skin. "Ouch!"

"Looks like this lobster is ready. Bring on the butter! Ha ha ha!" Luan laughed as she walked away. Everyone else groaned. Big E's siblings walked with the Loud kids back to their car. They got loaded into the car while Luna stood next to the van with Big E.

"Alright. Sorry we stayed all day."

"Nah. It was fun. I wouldn't mind doing this again," Big E smiled.

"That would be awesome. I'm sure my fam would love that." Lori honked the horn, causing Luna and Big E to look back.

"Wrap it up you two. Mom and Dad expected us back a couple of hours ago!" Lori yelled.

"Ok!" They both yelled.

"Alright, Big E. Thanks for having us over. I'll call you tomorrow to see what're you up to," Luna jumped into the van.

"Yeah… yeah. I'll be waiting…." He slapped himself on the forehead. Luna laughed as the van backed out of the driveway.

"Bye! See you guys next time!" Big E's siblings waved the Loud kids off. They were given a cacophony of a farewell. They watched as the van drove away.

"Stupid…" Big E scolded himself again. He turned around to see his siblings watching him. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Danielle was the first to speak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Big E began to walk past them.

"You can't lie to us big brother. You had that look in your eyes just like when…."

"Don't bring her up, please," Big E interrupted Juana. "Come on. Let's just go inside." He opened the door for the young ones.

"It's ok to feel again, big brother," Anna hugged him as everyone else waked in. Big E just frowned at her. He looked down the street again where the van had disappeared once they entered the house. He sighed as he entered the house, letting the door shut gently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I was able to get another chapter in! I guess my little break that I have has given me the ability to at least throw out one more chapter before i go back to work. Now, i will ask for forgiveness because I threw in a little bit of an element that I have never truly believed in but it is happening in our world and there is not much we can do to change it. Instead, I am working on just not letting it bother me. It will not change my direction with my story since i still believe that there is nothing more beautiful than the love between a man and a women, but we are born with the power of choice and we can choose who or what we love. Even if there are some other there that are in love with their love dolls. LOL! JK! Forgive me! As always, reviews are always welcomed. Without further adieau, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Ch. 6: You'll Never Know If You Never Try

Big E was sitting at his desk, surfing the web on his computer. His eyes popped opened while stumbling across something of great interest to him. Before he knew it, he got sucked into an email notification that led him to a purchasing screen with quantity of tickets that he would like to purchase. _**Maybe I should invite her. She did say she missed them last year when they came through Royal Woods.**_ He clicked on the drop menu and clicked 2 _ **. What are you doing, man? For all I know, all I am doing is wasting my money.**_ A loud thud on his desk and Big E lay face down on his desk. His fingers tapping loudly as he battled with himself on what to do. _**I'm fooling myself again, aren't I?**_ He turned his head to the computer again and saw that the page was about to expire, counting down from 10 seconds. _**Well… she would still like to see them.**_ The timer was down to 3 seconds. Impulse took over as he hit the 'complete order' button. _**What have I done…**_ Big E stared blankly into his computer, unknowing that his sister, Juana, stood behind him nodding her head.

"Oh, hermano. You've got it bad," Juana commented, causing Big E to jump up from his seat.

"Juana! What're you doing in here!"

"Just watching my big brother make a fool of himself. Usually, you wouldn't hesitate to see Disturbed in concert. As a matter of fact, if I recall correctly, you went to the last 2 shows alone, que no?"

"Yeah, and I am going by myself again this year...too," Big E folded his arms as he jumbled up his speech.

"Uh huh. So why did you buy 2 tickets."

"I bought 2 tickets?" He tried to act surprised. "Well, I'll be damned. Maybe it's not too late to get my money back."

"Eddie. You're not fooling me. We have all seen how you are with Luna. The only thing is, you're not even trying to get her attention. What's holding you back?"

"I don't have a thing for Luna. She's just a friend who needed help getting over her crush. I so happen to be one of the few people around her that actually knew how she felt. You know, being rejected by their crushes and all."

"Be that as it may, if she is single, why not try? You two get along so well," Juana sat down on Big E's bed. He stared into his hands as he tried thinking about what his sister was talking about.

"You didn't know her crush…" he said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Big E stood up. He walked over to his sister, lifted her by her shoulders and threw her out of his room.

"Hey!"

"Goodbye!" He slammed his door on her.

"Whatever, then!" Juana yelled at him. Big threw himself onto his bed as he swam in his thoughts _ **. What's wrong with you. You already know she is not your type. So why… why do I feel like this again?**_ He looked at his dresser where a set of empty envelopes sat. _**Maybe I can write away my feelings. It is the only place I can be with myself, anyways.**_ He stood up to grab a piece of paper and a pencil. He sat at his desk where he began to write. _**I gotta shake this feeling off.**_

* * *

Luna was walking over to Big E's house with a couple of her old acoustic guitar. It has been 2 weeks since they threw their pool party and Luna did her best to keep in touch with him. Since she just didn't want to be one of those friends that just talk to you when you're at school, she called him on a daily basis, even if it was just for a few minutes. In that first week she did go over to his place twice while that second week she went every other day. He didn't know that this Saturday she was on her way to his place. Seeing that her sisters and brother had plans for that day to do things they love, she thought she could share the thing she loved with her best friend. _**Alright, I'm going to be a rock 'n' roll teacher for the day!**_ She walked happily remembering that Big E said that she could show him around the guitar sometime. Well, that sometime never came, and she didn't have anything to do that day. As if she had déjà vu, Big E was sitting on the steps to his home with a sketch book on his lap. A routine that he made for himself, something that Luna had admired about him. _**He's so into his drawings like I'm into my guitar.**_ She thought humbly as she approached his house.

"Yo! Big E!" Luna called out, making him pop his head up from his sketch pad. He was a bit shocked to see her there, they made no prior arrangements after all.

"Luna! What's up, hermana. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach you to play, dude! Everyone at home was doing their own thing, so I thought it would be cool to chill here and show you some tunes," Luna explained excitedly as she put the guitar down and started playing an air guitar.

"Um… yeah. That would be awesome. But I'm not very musically inclined. I'd hate to waste your time if this doesn't work out," He shamefully admitted. Luna just laughed at him.

"It aint gonna be a waste, man. Besides, let's say you really stink, you can always be my roadie. My old one, Chunk, moved back to London to try and get in on stage hands with Mick Swagger." Big E chuckled nervously. "Come on, mate. It'll be fun!" Luna said in a British accent.

"Ok. I'm in. Let's go inside," Big E stood up.

"Ahem…" Luna put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Aren't you going to get my equipment? A good roadie does that without asking."

"Ffffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee…..." He groaned playfully as he tucked his sketch pad into his armpit, walked over to the guitars and carried them to the porch.

"Thanks, mate. You'll make a fine roadie one day," Luna walked by to open the door for him. They entered the house where they found his mom cooking something for lunch. She looked back when she heard the door shut.

"Luna! It's good to see you, mija," His mom greeted.

"Hi Mrs. M!"

"What's new?" Mrs. Moreno wiped her hands with a towel to greet Luna with a hug. Big E's mom was a big hugger.

"Nothing much. Just have to put him through roadie training," Luna pointed at Big E after she broke away from the hug.

"And now she has lost all hope for me," Big E commented as he walked the guitars upstairs. Luna and Mrs. Moreno laughed.

"I wanted to show him around a guitar. He did mention once that he wouldn't mind learning how to play."

"Ooh, sweetie, that may be a challenge. You should've seen him when he tried to play the trombone in the 7th grade."

"The trombone?" Luna smirked.

"Yeah…. too…. Too many dirty jokes," Big E came back down while shuddering at the thought of being picked on all those years ago.

"Lunch is almost ready. Care for some tacos, Luna?" Mrs. Moreno offered.

"That would be awesome!" Luna jumped in excitement.

"Great. Take a seat at the table and I will bring you a few. Eddie, come help me in the kitchen."

"Yes mom," Big E followed his mom into the kitchen. Juana came downstairs and saw Luna sitting at the table. She watched Big E walk to the table and open a soda for her. "How am I doing as roadie?"

"Right now, you make a better waiter," Luna smiled deviously at Big E's mocking laugh, walking back to the kitchen. Juana sat down next to her.

"What's up, Luna?!"

"Juana! What's up girl?!" Luna fist bumped her.

"What brings you here today?"

"Just to hang out, maybe rock out a bit."

"Oh, so he asked you?"

"Asked me what?" Luna's curiosity sparked. Juana's eyes opened wide, realizing that her brother never asked her to the concert.

"Uh…"

"Juana! Don't bother her!" Juana looked up and she got hit in the face with a wet towel.

"Eddie! You're an asshole! I just got done with my eyebrows!"

"Language young lady!" Mrs. Moreno glared at her daughter. Big E laughed at her and got slapped on the back of his head. "And you, apologize to your sister, cabron!"

"Damn, mom. That hurt." She slapped him again. "Ouch! Ok! I'm sorry, Juana… that you need to draw on your eyebrows." He said under his voice. His mom slapped him again. Luna just laughed watching them. "Don't laugh, it ain't funny." Big E pouted as he grabbed a couple of plates.

"It's totally funny," Juana whispered to Luna as she nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Big E placed condiments on the table while his mom placed a plate of tacos in front of Luna.

"Thanks Mrs. M!"

"You're welcome, mija. If you want more, feel free to ask."

"Me too, mama?" Juana asked cutesy.

"Get up and get your own food," Mrs. Moreno replied, making Juana pout. Luna chuckled while Big E pointed at her mockingly.

"Fine…" Juana was annoyed as she stood up to get her own food. Big E sat at the table and enjoyed lunch with Luna. After they were done, they made their way upstairs. Luna jumped on Big E's bed while he sat in his desk chair.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Luna sat Indian style, supporting her head on her hands. Big E's eyes open widely.

"I have no idea what're you talking about," he replied.

"But Juana said you were gonna ask me about something."

"Juana is crazy. She watches to many reality talk shows and likes to implement them into someone else's life. It's like a sick soap opera show, IRL, for her," he covered up. Luna squinted her eyes at him, focusing on his nervous sweat.

"Ok!" She sat back. "What do you say we get rocking!" Luna stood on his bed as she strummed her guitar. Big E just sighed in relief.

"Yes! Let's do that!"

* * *

An hour went by and Luna couldn't help but laugh at Big E as he struggled to play the guitar.

"Don't laugh, it ain't funny," He gently pushed her.

"Sorry, dude. Truthfully, I wasn't any better than you when I started. Your hand positions are totally off, and you seem to have a hard time knowing which strings to strike."

"Curse these massive meat hands of mine. They aren't good for much," Big E jokingly cursed his hands.

"Hey man, you can't always get whatcha you want, but if you try sometimes you just might find you get what you need," Luna pointed at him.

"If you say so. Looks like I am stuck being a roadie"

"You can always draw me up an album cover. These pics are pretty wicked!" Luna was going through a couple of his sketchbooks.

"Whoa! Where did you get those?" He jumped.

"They were on your desk," Luna smiled as she handed him his books. "You sure do a lot of women base drawings. I like these mermaids and dark knights," She handed him a couple of drawings that fell out of the book. She saw another book under his pillow.

"Ooh. What's in this one?" Luna reached for it, but Big E snatched it before she could get it.

"Yeah, that… I would prefer that you didn't look in that one."

"I see. Those are the dirty pics," Luna looked at him slyly.

"Dirty; no. But they are more… personal," He placed his books into one of the drawers in the desk.

"Alright, I wont push," Luna raised her hands as she chuckled. She lay down on his bed, playing her guitar. Big E just watched her. He inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily.

"So, uh… do you know what's happening tomorrow?" Big E asked. Luna looked up.

"No dude. What?"

"Well, remember when you told me you missed Disturbed's concert last year? They're going to be here tomorrow."

"What! Ah man! I was supposed to get an email when they were supposed to be coming back this way!" Luna looked at her phone frantically. She searched her emails and, sure enough, she missed the email. Judging by the date, it was sent to her around the time she was moping about Sam. "Dude… I totally missed the email. God! I'm so stupid!" Luna put her fist to her forehead.

"That's a bummer. See… I just so happen to have a spare ticket to—"

"You what!? Luna turned to him quickly.

"I have 2 tickets and… I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind going with me?" Big E found it difficult to ask. He pulled the tickets from a book in the shelf above the computer. He showed her the tickets and, before he knew, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Big E! You are literally the coolest guy I have ever met! I can't believe you would do this for me!" Luna let him go as she took a ticket and admired the 3D effect of it.

"So… you'll go with me?"

"Of course, dude! Oh man! I'm so freaking out right now!" Luna was fanning herself off with her hand.

"Great!" Big E was beginning to feel excited. Then it dawned on Luna what Juana was talking about.

"I so get it now. This is what you were going to ask me, wasn't it?"

"Uh… yeah. I was kinda afraid that you were going to say no since it would just be the 2 of us."

"No way. Truthfully… I … I don't think I would want to go with anyone else," Luna felt her face get hot; something that she hadn't felt for quite some time.

"Wow… thanks," Big E smiled while looking away, so Luna couldn't see his face reddening. They stood silently with Luna biting her lip with excitement and Big E fearing to make eye contact with her. Then, Luna's phone broke the silence.

"Oh, um… I gotta get this," Luna took her phone from her pocket.

"Yeah! Yeah. Go for it," Big E turned away.

"Hello?" Luna answered. "What? Ok. Yeah, mom. I'll be home right now. Yeah, love you too. M'kay, bye." Luna hung up and turned to Big E again. "Was my mom. She needs someone to watch the young ones while she and my dad go to the store."

"No, no. That's cool. We'll get to hang tomorrow," Big E threw up the goat heads.

"Yeah, so…" Luna hugged him again tightly after hopping in place. Big E smiled in surprise. Once she let go, she grabbed one of her guitars and started for the door. "You can keep that. But you gotta keep practicing," Luna pointed.

"I will. Now hurry home. I'll go get you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye mate!" She yelled in her British accent as she ran out. Big E just waved. He looked out the window to see Luna running home with a skip in her step. He sighed heavily. _**It's happening again.**_ He held his chest. Danielle and Juana were watching him from the door, hoping to tease him but refrained from doing so. He looked bothered again.

* * *

Night fell upon the Loud house and Luna took her turn in the shower, still brimming with excitement about tomorrow.

 _Concert, tomorrow night,_

 _I'm hoping I can sleep alright._

 _My blood is pumping, full of delight,_

 _I'm trying to retain it, with all my might._

 _I'm going with my super cool dude,_

 _He has just the right attitude,_

 _To make this girl scream with glee,_

 _Hope no one tries to steal him from me._

She sang aloud in the shower. Unbeknownst to her, her sisters were listening from the door. Lincoln stood in his room feeling awkward about trying to listen to Luna while she was in the shower.

"Did she say she was going to a concert tomorrow night?" Lori looked to Leni.

"I don't know. I'm just surprise that our door can sing," Leni's eyes opened widely. The other girls slapped themselves in the forehead.

"I'm more concerned on who is her 'dude'," Lynn used air quotations.

"Isn't it obvious? I told ya, I think she has a big 'E' crush on him. Ha ha ha! Get it?"

"What's going on!?" Lincoln yelled from his room.

"She's singing about going to a concert with a dude!" Lana yelled back.

"It's quite feasible that Luna's constant interaction with 'Big E' may develop a sort of competitive affection," Lisa said.

"In English, Lisa," Lola rolled her eyes.

"Though I don't believe she has a 'crush' on him, I fear that she may grow jealous if another girl should one come around him."

"I know he's fictional, but the thought of Edwin sharing a lifetime with a mortal other than me serves as a cruel reminder that we are only human," Lucy added.

"What?!" Lincoln yelled again.

"Just get over here!" Lori yelled at him. In shear fear, he ran up to the girls to be part of the conversation. "See? Isn't this easier?"

"Yeah… so what's going on?" Lincoln panted.

"We think Luna has a crush on Big E," Leni squealed with excitement.

"I don't know. I think I would have to go with Lisa on this. I mean, Sam was a girl and all," Lynn based her opinion on that.

"Be that as it may, the heart is going to want what it wants. It's possible that he, somehow, made his way into hers," Lori explained.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Luna stood at the bathroom doorway in her purple bathrobe. They all jumped in surprise.

"Nothing!" They all yelled.

"Why do you get to go to a concert and not me!?" Lola yelled at her.

"Oh! Because you weren't invited," Luna flicked Lola in the forehead. Lola rubbed her head in frustration.

"So, you're really going to a concert? Who are you going to see?" Lincoln grew excited.

"Big E and I are going to see Disturbed!" Luna pulled out her ticket form her bathrobe pocket. She kept it in a Ziploc bag to keep it from getting wet. Their eyes beamed at the 3D affect.

"Lucky!" Lincoln, Luan and Lucy squealed.

"Is he the _dude_ you mentioned in your song?" Leni asked.

"You guys were listening to me sing?" Luna turned red.

"Yeah we were. You said he was _your_ dude," Lori raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, yeah. He's the Simon to my Garfunkel."

"But you said something about 'stealing' him from you," Lynn wanted to point out.

"I want to see you lose a good friend and be cool with it," Luna grew defensive.

"So, you don't…. have…" Lori was going to ask but Lincoln could see that look on Luna's face, dreading to have to answer the question.

"… have time to talk about how you got the ticket!" Lincoln intervened. "What I mean is, we would like to hear when and how he got you that ticket." Luna looked at him thankfully.

"I sure do, little bro. Just let me get dressed and I'll talk," Luna walked past her sisters and closed the door behind her. The girls looked at Lincoln.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Because you guys were bombarding her with personal questions. After all that has happened to her, I didn't want you guys scaring her away from him. I think he is a cool guy, but Luna needs to be the one to decide how she feels about him," Lincoln turned to her door.

"Hm. That is actually a fair point big brother. We should resist probing her with these types of questions. Our persistency can possibly put a serious strain on the relationship that she has with him right now," Lisa concluded. The other sisters nodded their head in agreement.

"Luna! Their mom yelled form downstairs. The kids looked as Luna popped her head from the door in her purple night gown. "You got another letter!" Everyone's eyes popped.

"Really…?" Luna went downstairs where their mother handed her the letter. Luna received it and, sure enough, it was in the same purple lettering. Only this time it had a blacken, silhouetted heart in the background that had a crack going down the middle.

"What's this shouting about you going to a concert?" Rita smiled at her silenced daughter.

* * *

Luna sat on her bed with the letter on her pillow, just staring at it. Lincoln, Luan, and Lori had followed her to the room and sat on Luan's bed, waiting to see what Luna had planned for the letter; if she was going to read it, burn it, or if she was going to have another breakdown, or actually feel heart warmed by the letter. At this point, she was bit of a mess about it. Something that the others understood. Unfortunately, it didn't help the ever-growing impatient Lori.

"Literally? Just read it already!" Lori yelled from the bottom bunk. This made Luna jump, causing her to fall off the bed. The other three winced.

"Hey, it's my letter and I will do what I want with it," Luna got up slowly while rubbing her elbow.

"I know, I know. I'm just getting impatient. I just want to be here for you is all," Lori apologized. Luna sighed as she pulled the letter form her bed.

"Ok, Lori. I guess now is as good a time as any," Luna opened the letter and stood silently reading it as the others watched her.

"With every passing day, you invade my head,

Calling me sweetly, something I am beginning to dread.

Not to say I don't desire you, I'm not cruel,

But because I grow fonder, I'm such a fool.

I keep my distance because of fear,

I would hate to be the one to bring your tears.

This feeling is only growing, I can't deny,

But you wouldn't want me and I understand why.

So try, that I will, to bury this feeling,

So long that I am still breathing.

Forgive me Luna for being crazy for you,

But know, for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do."

" **If I offer you my soul, will you carry me away?"**

 **-Dehumanized** by Disturbed.

Luna bit her lip as her breathing grew shallow. Luan just watched quietly, and Lincoln was too nervous to ask about the letter. Lori, on the other hand, had to know.

"So… what did it say?" Lori asked humbly.

"They're scared," tears welled up in Luna's eyes as she hung the letter in her hand. "Whoever it is, they are growing fonder of me." Luna sniffed while she put the letter back into the envelope.

"Why does that make you sad?"

"Uh… because it is… sad, that is. If they want to talk to me… I don't know what I would say. No; I'm not into you but we can still be friends?"

"That would be fine. You'd be gentle about it," Luan added. Lincoln stood up and took the letter away from Luna and tucked it under her pillow where she had the other ones.

"You know what? Forget about these letters for now."

"Lincoln!?" Lori was shocked.

"Yeah! At least for now. You're going to a Disturbed concert tomorrow. You shouldn't feel sad right now. Be happy today and deal with this secret admirer when they finally decide to reveal themselves," Lincoln hugged his sister, hoping to calm her nerves. She chuckled lightly as she hugged him back.

"You're right, little bro. Now's not the time to mope. I'm going to a rock concert tomorrow!" Luna grabbed her guitar and started playing, trying to tune out her worries. Lincoln and Luan laughed while Lori couldn't help but feel concerned.

* * *

"Be safe, sweetheart! Call me when you are on your way home!" The Loud mother yelled as Luna ran out the door that following day.

"Bye mom!" Luna jumped into a midnight blue Chrysler 300. "Nice ride, dude! Parents?" Luna admired while she placed her seatbelt on.

"It's my dad's car. Let's just say I will be doing yard work my entire summer now," Big E laughed.

"I could help if you want? It's the least I could do seeing you did this for me."

"Hm. Luna Loud. Professional gardener. I like the sound of that," Big E poked fun. Luna punched him in the arm in response while he laughed at her. "Nah. Just kidding. Don't worry about that. Let's just go and enjoy the concert!"

"Yeah!" Big E sped off as he and Luna threw up goat heads out the window.

* * *

The air was hot and filled with excitement that afternoon in the Royal Woods Amphitheater, a good 30 miles outside of the city. Cars were throbbing with music in the parking lot, metal heads were already getting wasted, a few brawls had broken out, and the occasional flasher walked by. Luna couldn't get over how excited she was. These were her kind of people. Everyone dressed in heavy and/or dark clothing, hair was untamed, and people were either screaming in joy or sang along to their favorite songs. Her only regret was that she couldn't bring her own guitar into the amphitheater.

"Whoo! Are you ready to rock!" Luna jumped in line that entered the amphitheater. Everyone around her began to cheer.

"Better slow your roll before you rile everyone up to the point of no return," Big E smiled.

"I can't help it! Rock 'n' roll is my life! I always feel so alive when I am at venues like this!"

"Then I guess I brought the best person possible to an event like this." The line continued to move in until they were able to walk about the amphitheater. She took a big sniff and smelt some food grilling and began to feel hungry.

"Dude! Let's go get some grub so we can have energy for moshing!"

"Yeah, alri—Luna!" Big E chased after her as she ran off to one of the many food stands. Big E stood behind her as he panted heavily. "So… excited…."

"Sorry dude. I'm just so pumped!" Luna turned to him. Once the line whittled down, they were able to order their food and they waited for their number to be called from among the crowd who sat among many tables. Luna tapped on the table with her fingers like it was a drum. She didn't notice Big E pulled out a small sketch book and started sketching.

"Luna?" Luna and Big E both looked to see two young men staring at Luna.

"Keith? Michael?" Her nerves waded up when her ex-band mates laughed to see her at the concert. Keith had short brown hair that he combed forward. He wore a dark leather jacket with a light purple V-neck underneath. Michael stood at 6'2", a hole 3 inches taller than Keith, with messy hair, at least 7 inches in length. He did have a real British accent and wore a black trench coat with no shirt underneath, revealing his developing abs. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing you are, apparently. Ha! Where have you been? We lost track of you before school was over," Michael and Keith sat down at the table with them. All Big E could do was watch them in anticipation of their intentions.

"You mean you guys didn't hear?" Luna feared to tread.

"Oh, you mean about the Sam thing? Of course, we did. The whole school heard about it," Keith chuckled.

"And… you're not disgusted with me?" Both guys looked appalled.

"What makes you think we would?"

"Well you guys are good friends with Sam. I figured she would've had you guys kick me out of the band and scold me for my… my feelings."

"Stop there. We _were_ good friends with Sam. Once we figured where she stood on the Bi's situation, we had to throw _her_ out."

"Bi situation?" She looked at her drummer and singer and finally realized the drummer hung himself around the singer's shoulders. "You guys are…."

"Not to say we don't like women too, but we feel more…. Comfortable with each other," Keith winked at Michael. Luna chuckled in shock.

"Never hurts to experiment anyways," Michael laughed. Big E's stomach began to turn a bit.

"I would have never guessed."

"Of course not. We have respect for others. What we do stays strictly at home," Keith assured her.

"Or in the garage," Michael joked. Luna laughed nervously, almost grossed out since she has practiced in that same garage with them. Big E pulled his hat over his face and groaned. Luna turned to him and laughed. Keith and Michael looked at him. "Sorry, bro. But did I say something to bother you?"

"No, no. Uh…maybe. No offense guys, but, uh, I don't know how to react when…. when I hear stuff like that," Big E tried to say.

"It's cool, Big E. He was the same way when he found out about my crush on Sam. But it doesn't change the fact that he is the coolest cat I have ever met," Luna smiled at Big E.

"Alright… if he is cool with you, then he is cool with us, too," Keith laughed. "We'll try to tone it down a notch."

"No, no. I really don't care how you two… want to do your thing. I just have to get used to it."

"Well, thank you for at least trying. Love is love man. It transcends all differences," Michael lighten his mood towards Big E. _**I truly wish I believed that.**_ Big E thought to himself as and image of Destiny flashed before his eyes.

"You got that off of Madagascar 2," Big E smirked. He succeeded at making them all laugh.

"He called you out on that!" Keith laughed at Michael. "This guy is funny. He's a keeper." They all shared a good laugh with each other. "So, what do you say, Luna? Wanna start up the band again?" Keith opened his arms to her. "Sam won't be a part of it anymore. She ain't even aloud near my house anymore." Luna thought about it. At one point, she looked at Big E for a sign. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled in return.

"Yeah, dudes. I'm down. One condition, though."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If we can put it off for a few weeks. I'd like to be able to kick it for a little while longer," Luna turned to Big E as she replied. Keith and Michael were a bit shocked to see the way she looked at him.

"Actually, that sounds fair. Gives us a chance to do more together," Keith turned to Michael. Big E felt shivers up his spine. Something that Luna noticed and giggled.

"Now that that's settle, Keith and I are gonna get going. Godsmack is gonna open for Disturbed and we wanna find our seats. Catch you later, Luna," Michael and Keith got up.

"Sounds good! But you know what's better than seats? The pit!" Luna threw goat heads up. Michael and Keith eyes popped open. "That's right, I'm going to the pit with this guy!" Luna wrapped an arm around Big E's shoulders.

"Man! That must have been a pretty penny," Keith started to drool.

"What can I say? My friend is worth it," Big E smiled.

"Friend…?" Michael said to himself while trying to get a finger on the chemistry that was going on between the two of them. "Alright then, see you two around."

"Bye!" Luna waved.

"Your friends seem… seem nice," Big E turned to Luna.

"Surprisingly so," Luna nudged him. "Now, lets get our food and get down to the pit! I don't wanna miss Godsmack!" Luna jumped from her seat as she and Big E went to get their food.

* * *

Luna and Big E were head banging to Godsmack as they sang **Keep Away**. Every now and then, Luna and Big E would jump into the circle pit, sticking close to each other while playfully pushing each other aside. Luna laughed at Big E when he would jump out of the circle in order to catch his breath.

"You don't do a lot of moshing, do you?" Luna sprung up next to him. He was holding his side while trying to catch his breath.

"Can…. you…. tell?" He gasped sarcastically while trying to pull off a smile.

 _"Draggin' on so lonely, aren't you tired baby? Yeah!_

 _Breathing life into your lungs are you immune to me?_

 _Immune to me_

 _Immune to me_

 _Immune to me_

 _Mabye, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

 **-Keep Away** by Godsmack.

Big E stood straight and watched Luna jumping up and down in the crowd. The music began to transition into the next song.

 **Moon Baby** by Godsmack

 _"Moonlight is thought to transform some people into strange creatures to drive others mad"_ _  
_ _"Hola, soy Fernando Allende"_ _  
_ _"One small step for man...giant leap for man..."_ _  
_ _"Does the moon actually possess such strange powers? Or is it all just lunacy?"_

 _Let's take a blast to the moon, baby_ _  
_ _I sit around wishing you well_ _  
_ _How I'm craving you_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _  
_ _Every time I'm near you_ _  
_ _I always wanna swallow you down_ _  
_ _I'll be right here if you need me_

 _In my life, I'll need you here_ _  
_ _Don't ask why and I'll never disappear_ _  
_ _Why is it every day that I feel the pain?_ _  
_ _Ah, yeah_

 _ **This…. was the best idea you have ever had**_. He thought to himself, feeling the regret washing away. Luna turned back and gestured for him to join her.

 _Let's take a trip to the stars far away_ _  
_ _Where were you when I was down?_ _  
_ _Staring into the dead_ _  
_ _Dead_

 _My pain is caused by my pleasure_ _  
_ _And my soul mate lives in your body_ _  
_ _I can't get you out of my head_ _  
_ _It never goes away_

 _In my life, I'll need you here_ _  
_ _Don't ask why and I'll never disappear_ _  
_ _In your eyes, you can bid me farewell_ _  
_ _Don't ever try to understand my situation_ _  
_ _Why is it every day that I feel the pain?_

Big E couldn't help but to be taken away by her energy as she danced wildly, but rhythmically to the music. Going to a concert like this was something that he didn't mind doing by himself. At times, he preferred to go by himself than to ask the mooch's that he called friends. They were the kind to take advantage of his kindness. Luna was different. She took care of herself. More importantly, she provided him with an energy he would have never let himself attain. This concert was more enjoyable because she was here. But even more so, he was falling for Luna. Time felt like it was slowing down when she would look at him and smile. _**I am really doing this again, aren't I?**_

 _It always comes when I least expect it  
When I'm looking for love  
Always seem to be regretting it_

Why is it every day that I feel the pain?  
Oh, yeah, yeah...

(No, please God)

(Don't be sad that I feel this way  
I'd rather just keep makin' the same fuckin' mistakes over and over and over again  
Please, can't this fuckin' mistake be over?)

 _ **This…. This is her song….**_ Big E turned to the stage, feeling as if this song was meant for him. The song was coming to an end and the drummer played wildly before he stood and started to throw drumsticks into the crowd and the singer threw rolled up T-shirts and guitar picks. People in the pit began flying into the air for said items, Luna and Big E included.

"Dude! Check it out!" Luna managed to grab hold of a shirt. She unrolled it and saw the band emblem of the sun with Godsmack spelt across the chest. Big E smiled as he raised a drumstick and guitar pick in both hands. "No way!" Luna laughed.

"I guess that means I gotta practice now," Big E pretended to strike strings with the pick.

"Best sign to do so, man!"

Godsmack played for another 20 minutes before they cleared the stage, leaving the fans to wait patiently for the main event of the night. Big E and Luna leaned against the fencing that separated the fans from the stage. They were drinking bottles of water they had bought when Godsmack finished playing. Big E took a deep breath, removed his hat and poured the rest of his water on his head. He briskly shook his head, spraying water all over Luna.

"Hey! I'm getting soaked here," Luna pushed him. Big E just laughed at her.

"Girl, you rockin' so hard, I thought I otta cool you off," Big E laughed as he opened another bottle and splashed her.

"Oh! It's so on!" Luna grabbed her own bottle and started splashing him. After a few minutes of playful banter, and a few glares, they sat on the floor against the fencing. Luna lay her head on Big E's shoulder; his eyes widened. "Big E… you're the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Yeah… you too," He replied quietly.

"This is one of those things you have helped me with. Somehow, you took all my worries away."

"I-I try. We all deserve to be happy. Even your bands mates." Luna chuckled.

"Dude, you're such a homophobe."

"I know. Maybe it is just jealousy. Seems like everyone else can find that one person for them but me," He said quietly to himself.

"What?" Luna raised her head. Big E shook his head in response. The lights went dim in the amphitheater. Big E and Luna stood up to look around. At that moment, music began to play. It was the Interlude to the **Asylum** soundtrack. Big E and Luna couldn't help but to cheer in pure excitement. The enter amphitheater was going crazy in the dark. Then the interlude finished, breaking into the next song.

 **Asylum** by Disturbed

 _No remnants were ever found of it  
Feeling the hot bile  
With every fake smile  
Though no evidence was ever found  
It never went away completely_

 _I try to appellate a holy sound of it  
Another day gone  
Another night's drawn  
Dark forces pull me underground  
And never went away completely_

 _How can I feel this empty  
I will not recover this time  
This loneliness is killing me!_

"Whoo!" The stage broke out in a roar when the lead singer appeared onto the stage. Luna and Big E jumped wildly.

 _Will I ever know peace of mind again  
I don't believe it  
I can't achieve it  
I think I know it's just another sign that  
Never went away completely_

 _Terror is coursing in me  
Can you find a moment  
Where I have to be  
And feel you die  
In asylum (I live a lie)  
Don't you know I'm in love with you  
And I wasn't ready  
For asylum (Relive a lie)  
To let go  
Now it's dragging me into your grave  
Your asylum (Forget the lie)  
Overcome and the feeling that I won't get to join you in time  
But the loneliness is killing me, yeah!_

Big E fell to his knee and lifted Luna off the floor. Excitement took control of her body as she was lifted into the air.

"Yeah!" Luna threw the goat heads up.

"Royal Woods make some noise!" Draiman, the lead singer of Disturbed, yelled after the song. The crowd went wild. "I want you to raise your voices tonight! I want the entire city of Royal Woods to shake!" Luna and Big E screamed in joy. "Let's show them that they have missed one hell of a show tonight! Let's show them that you guys are 'Down with the Sickness!'" The band began to play.

"This is my song!" Luna and Big E turned to each other with excitement. Luna felt her heart race

 **Down With the Sickness** by Disturbed

 _Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit  
Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

 _Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me_

 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Luna giggled nervously as she turned to the stage again. Big E turned to her as well and smiled.

"Stage dive?" Luna turned to him quickly with a bright smiled.

"Stage dive!" They both ran for the fence, jumping it and running past a few security personal, climbed the stage and turned to the crowd.

"Stage Dive!" They both flew backwards into the crowd. The people in the pit held them up as Luna and Big E crowd surfed to the middle of the pit. While they were being returned to their feet, they noticed that Draiman pointed at them approvingly as he continued to sing. After a bit, they made it back to the front of the pit to see that they inspired others to start stage diving.

"Did you see that!" Big E shook Luna by the shoulders.

"Draiman totally noticed us! This is the greatest night of my life!" Luna jumped into a tight embrace with him while he continued to jump up and down to the music. Souvenirs began to rain from the stage after a few more songs and the crowd, once again, went mad for Disturbed memorabilia. Big E noticed that Draiman threw a few things their way and, upon catching it, found a T-shirt in his size with Draiman's initials across the back. Luna caught a CD with a signature across the cover, along with a few drumsticks. The album was of their newer ones, Immortalized. Along with his shirt, Big E caught another pick with the reaper face; Disturbed's trademark character.

"Yeah!" They yelled to each other excitedly. Excitement began to die when the next song caught Luna's attention.

 **Dehumanized** by Disturbed

 _Lost in slumber  
A threat to no one  
Weak and humbled  
In my disgrace_

 _Sweet departure  
Is what I long for  
Careless moments  
To comfort me_

 _Dead philosophy_

 _If I offer you my soul  
Will you carry me away?  
I cannot be the only one  
To be dehumanized again  
Left behind_

Luna's eyes grew widely as the song reminded her of the letter she had gotten last night. Big E looked upon her with much concern.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Big E asked.

"Huh….? Nothing! It's nothing," she wiped away at her eyes. Big E glared at her. "It's, uh… I got this letter last night… from a secret admirer."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"They quoted this song. It… it was kind of a sad letter." Big E looked at her sympathetically.

"It makes you think of Sam, doesn't it?"

"Not so much of her, but what these letters did to us in the end. I just don't want to do that again," Luna turned away. Big E hugged her from behind. Luna's breath grew still.

 _Too determined  
To be forgotten  
Nothing left to enrapture me  
Hard and silent but softly breaking  
No beloved to comfort me_

 _Ooh, dead philosophy_

 _If I offer you my soul  
Will you carry me away?  
I cannot be the only one  
To be dehumanized again  
Left behind_

"You're not Sam. You are kind-hearted and amazing. You couldn't hurt anyone. That's just a letter; its harmless. It's the people between those letters that can hurt someone. But you won't hurt anyone. You can either accept it or let them down easily." Big E broke away from the hug so Luna could face him. She had a sad, but somewhat comforted, smile on her face.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the greatest?" Luna said after a moment. Big E chuckled.

"I mean, you could stand to say it more often," Big E joked. Luna punched him in the chest. "Let's just enjoy tonight. Forget about that letter."

"Yeah. We are having so much fun. I can't let a silly old letter ruin my night! Come, dude! Let's rock!" Luna threw aside her worries, letting that sorrow escape her body by jumping into a circle pit. Big E laughed, but when she wasn't looking he bit his lip and winced with a heavy heart. _**I'm… hurting her…**_ He felt a sting in his chest watching her jump wildly and happily to the beat of the music.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! It is the last day of my vacation and I was happy to be able to post one more chapter before I go back to work. Whooo! I know this is an easy ready, when I am not making a ton of grammatical errors that is, but it is a fun one. I am a fan of romance fics, especially when it involves cartoon characters that I like. If it wasn't apparent, my favorite Louds would be Leni, Luan, Lincoln and, obviously, Luna. Not to say they are not all great, but I feel that these kids have the most room for development. But enough of this chit chat. Without further adieau, here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: To Forgive Your Past and Simply Be Mine

"You gonna call your mom?" Big E and Luna were in the car, on their way back from the concert. The concert had finished around 11 pm but, with everyone trying to leave, Luna and Big E had stopped to get something to eat. They didn't get back on the road until 1 am.

"I think I will shoot her a text. Everyone is probably asleep right now and I don't want to go waking everyone up." Luna typed away on her phone.

"Then where are you gonna stay? Sounds like you don't plan on going home tonight," Big E took a drink from his soda.

"I don't know. Guess I really didn't think of that, now did I?" Luna scratched the back of her head as she chuckled.

"You could always spend the night at my place."

"At your place, huh?"

"Yeah. We got a cot at my place. You could always sleep on my bed and I could sleep on that thing."

"Ooh, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It'll be like a sleepover. Besides, I drew something up you mike like. I was gonna give it to you if you did." Luna sat for a moment thinking about his offer.

"Alright, yeah! Sleepover at Big E's! We can stay up all night telling spooky stories!" Luna laughed at the thought.

"Spooky stories? Heh, if spooky is what you want then you can sleep in Danielle's room. She has all kinds of weird things in there. I do have plenty of movies if you want to watch something instead."

"We'll do whatever! It's a sleep over! I'm just gonna shoot my mom a text about me staying over tonight. She shouldn't mind…. too much," Luna laughed while she typed on her phone again. Big E just snickered at her enthusiasm.

* * *

They arrived at Big E's house about 40 minutes later. Luna was rather surprised how quickly her mom had text her back, but more so when her mom didn't seem to get angry about where she was going to be tonight. Rita did trust her daughter's decision though, but she trusted her children's skill even more so to protect themselves. Also, the fact that Rita had already met Big E and didn't seem to pick up any bad vibes from him. Big E shushed Luna as he opened the door quietly. Big E made a trip to the kitchen first to hang his dad's keys and grab a few waters and sodas from the refrigerator while Luna grabbed some chips and cookies from the kitchen cabinets. Big E gave her a thumbs up as they began to make their way upstairs. Luna snickered as they walked by each of his sibling's room to see their routine sleeping habits. It felt much like her house. Pete slept face down into his pillow in his underwear and his tush sticking up. Anna slept in a tangle of blankets and covered with many stuffed animals. Juana slept up aright with a cleansing cream spread all over her face and Danielle slept half off her bed with her blankets and pillows kicked onto the floor.

"Sad, right?" Big E joked. Luna tried to suppress her laughter, allowing it to flow in the form of loud snickering. Big E opened his door to allow Luna in first and closed it silently behind him. He sat the drinks on his desk as he pulled the cot from his closet. Luna sat on his bed, already eating from the bag of chips she had brought. She looked over to his art table and saw that same metallic box. Sitting next to it was his drawing book. He sat the cot next to the bed with enough space for them to walk between. He took one of his 2 pillows on the bed and pulled out a spare blanket from the closet. "There. All set."

"Cool, dude. Now, where is this drawing you wanted to show me?" Luna popped a few more chips into her mouth.

"Oh. Right," Big E sat on the cot and reached over to his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages. "Ah-ha!" Big E exclaimed. He flipped the book over to show it to her.

"Wow…." Luna grew fascinated with the picture. It was a tribal woman head with speakers behind it and stars behind of that. A splatter of sky blue and purple were under the speakers with some of that liquid looking image being pushed away by the speakers as if with sound. Part of the hair took the resemblance of the five lines to sheet music with musical notes being intertwined with it. "Big E… I love it!" Luna yelled as she took the drawing form him.

"Awesome. I figured that it was a drawing that would suit you."

"Why is it of a chick's head, though? Are you messing me or something?" Luna joked with him.

"Just to make it look more… feminine. I wanted to make a beautiful drawing," Big E brushed off her joke. "No offense, but I, too, do like my women," Big E joked as Luna threw her pillow in his face. Big E chuckled. Luna admired the drawing. Then, a crazy thought came across her mind.

"Dude, this would make a wicked tattoo."

"You think?" Big E smiled. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I have been practicing."

"Practicing what?" Big E reached over to his art table and took the metallic box from it. Luna felt excited, finally getting to see what was in the box. He opened it and pulled out a tattoo gun.

"You've been practicing tattooing!" Luna jumped with glee.

"Yeah. I have been practicing on synthetic skin for a while now. Took me a bit to be able to steady my hand and even longer to learn the techniques of shading. I, more-or-less, got the hang of it now."

"That's so sick!" Luna was excited.

"Remember when you saw me at the mall? Well I was getting ink from 'The Riff'. They sell some pretty good quality ink from that shop," Big E smiled as he was getting ready to put the gun away. Luna reached out to stop him.

"Hey," Luna's voice was low for a change. Big E felt his heart racing. "Would you tattoo this on me…right now?"

"What?" Big E grew nervous. "Luna, I just wanted to show you this because you mentioned tattooing. I've never done one on a person before."

"Ok then. Let me rephrase that. Would you do me the honor of being your first canvas?" Luna thought for a moment before she spoke; she was trying to think of the right thing to say. Big E began to sweat as he looked into her pleading eyes.

"I don't know, Luna."

"But I have always wanted one. And you know how to do it. This would be the perfect place to do it without my folks knowing."

"Oh geez. Now I _know_ I can't do it."

"Come on, Big E. This is such a beautiful drawing. It would make an even better tattoo." Big E sat silently for a moment.

"But what if I hurt you…"

"I trust you too much to believe that." Luna was glad that Big E had his head down, so he could not see her blush. That, and it helped that the room was dim, making it easier to hide her blush. Big E exhaled heavily as he walked over to the door and flipped on the light switch to brighten up the entire room. Luna watched him as he pulled out another box from the closet. This box was simply cardboard. What was inside was an array of tattoo supplies ranging from ink to needles, rubber bands and Vaseline, even sheets of carbon paper. Not to mention disposable tips, paper towels, and Green Soup (an antibacterial soap used by tattoo shops). "Are….?"

"If you trust me, then I have no choice but to oblige," Big E gave her small, but sincere, smile.

"Big E! You're the best!" Luna jumped into his arms, knocking him over onto the cot where she held him tightly. He lay a hand on her back slowly as if he feared scaring her away.

"Just for you," He said quietly. Luna crawled off him as she sat on his bed with much anticipation. He looked to his picture that he drew for her and lay a sheet of tracing paper over it. He then took the tracing paper and placed it over a sheet of carbon paper. He traced over it again. "It's a decent size design. Where were you wanting it to be placed?"

"Duh. My forehead," Luna laughed as Big E gave her a 'I am not amused' look. She chuckled at his response. "Hm… oh! I got it!" Luna pulled up her shirt over her stomach, causing Big E to turn away quickly. "Let's put it on my hip! About right here!" She hovered her hand over her right hip. Big E turned to her slowly again. He began to turn red.

"You, uh… might have to pull your skirt down a bit to get it over the right spot."

"No problem!" She pulled down her skirt low enough to avoid showing him her unmentionables.

"Alright. Go ahead and lay down while I get my things ready."

"Ok." Luna lay down while kicking her feet. She was filled with excitement. After about 10 minutes, Big E moved his art table closer to where it could lay flat to provide a smooth surface for his ink, Vaseline, paper towels, and Green Soap. He put on a pair of black gloves and sprayed down Luna's hip to disinfect the area, making Luna jump from the coolness in the process. "Ooh! Chilly." She smiled.

"Sorry." Big E chuckled. He applied stencil stick, a deodorant like gel that help stencils stick to the skin, to a paper towel and rubbed it onto her hip. After he did that, he gently, but smoothly, applied the stencil. Peeling it back carefully, he left a stencil of his drawing cleanly on her skin. Luna looked over while biting her lip. Big E picked up his tattoo gun and stepped on the pedal to turn it on. Luna felt her heart race at the sound of the buzzing. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once it is on, it will never come off," Luna thought about it for a second.

"Do it." She smiled. Big E chuckled as he dipped the needle of his gun into the ink. Luna tinged a bit after Big E applied Vaseline and started to do his outline. She laughed lightly as she could feel the needles piercing her skin with little to no pain. "Wow… I think it is fair to say you're pretty good at this."

"Yeah, well don't thank me just yet. We haven't got to the shading yet," Big E chuckled as he continued.

* * *

An hour and a half into the tattoo and Big E finished the outline and began to start the coloring and shading portions. Luna lay humbly on his bed with her eyes closed.

"I'd say we are about half ways there. The color shouldn't take too long; I only used 2 colors," Big E wiped down the tattoo with some Green Soap.

"And its not that bad. The way people talk about tattoos, they make it sound painful."

"That depends on where you get it. It hurts more on the ribs and over bony provinces. Remember when I went over your hip bone?"

"Yeah. Wasn't as nice as everywhere else, but still not too bad."

"Well there you go. It still hurts more, though," Big E said as he got his shading gun ready. "Ok. Ready for round 2?" He warned her. She just laughed in response.

"For a dude, you have gentle hands."

"It's _your_ tattoo. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible," He responded to himself. Luna exhaled happily at the response.

* * *

"Ok… done," Big E sprayed her down with Green Soap one last time. It took a bit longer, 2 hours later, but he finally finished, and he couldn't feel happier.

"Come on, dude! I want to see it!" Luna was eager to stand up. Big E stepped back as she went to the mirror attached to his closet. "Oh my… God…" Luna stared into a beautiful, tribal woman face with hues of purple and light blue mixed in the splatter and free spaces of its hair. She loved how her hair mimicked sheet music with a few notes mixed in. "I freaking love it!" Luna jumped in excitement, ignoring the sensitive sting. Big E nodded in approval.

"Not bad for my first live piece."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! Ouch!" She tapped it with her finger.

"Don't touch it. You gotta let it heal. Here," Big E dug through his box of tattoo supplies. "It's vitamin D&E. It will help promote healing." He handed her a tube of ointment.

"I know I have already said it, but you're the best."

"Nah. It's just what friends do."

"I guess so," Luna smiled as she sat on his bed. 4:15 am and she was finally getting exhausted from all the excitement. Big E watched her.

"Get some rest. I will take you home in couple of hours." Big E helped the ever-drowsy Luna lay down.

"Sounds good," She said quietly. After she was covered, Big E sat on his cot with an ever-busy mind. He watched Luna fall quickly into her slumber while he pulled out a notebook and an envelope. His breathing became labored as he began to write.

* * *

Big E's dad was gracious enough to let his son use his car to take Luna home the following day. It was already 12:30pm when they woke up. The staying up late refused to let them get any less then 8 hours of sleep. Luna didn't even warn her parents that she was going to be home later that day; she was still asleep after all. They pulled up to the front of her house as they wanted to see if anyone was going to came flying out of the home. Thankfully, no one noticed them arriving.

"Alright, dude. This is my stop," Luna turned to him.

"I suppose so. Luna… thanks for coming with me last night… and letting me tattoo you."

"What? I should be the one who is thankful. You bought me the ticket and gave me a free tat. I mean, how many people ever get to say that?"

"I guess so," Big E laughed. They sat quietly in the car, just enjoying each other's company. "So, uh… see you around."

"You ain't getting rid of me. I will call you later." Luna lightly punched him on the arm.

"Sweet."

"Later dude!" Luna ran out of the car and up the steps to her house. She opened the door to find the Loud house living up to its name. Nobody noticed her arrive because everyone was running about, doing their own thing. That was until Lily walked by carrying her old blankie.

"Luna! Luna's home!" Lily's big eyes covered her sister as she run to her. She jumped up and pressed her face into Luna's hip.

"Oh, mother—I'm home! Come here you precious little thing." Luna picked Lily up and swung her over to her left hip.

"Did you bring Lily candy?!" Lily squealed.

"What? No. what is it with you and sugar?" Lily furrowed her brow.

"Not even shirt?" Luna's chuckled in surprise.

"You are beginning to sound like everyone else," Luna smiled deviously at Lily.

"Luna!" All her siblings yelled in unison as they bum rushed their rock loving sister. Even her parents came out of their rooms, although they weren't entirely pleased with her.

"Luna Loud! Where have you been all this time!" The authoritative voice of their father made all heads stand straight.

"Sorry dad. Sorry mom. Big E and I stayed up watching movies until 4 this morning. We woke up about an hour ago and his mom wouldn't let me leave until I had lunch." For the most part, it wasn't a lie. His mom wasn't going to let her leave without something to eat and she was up until 4. But she wasn't going to tell her parents that she didn't sleep last night because she was getting a tattoo.

"Oooh, Whatcha eat?" Lana grew interested.

"Tortas, dude," Luna rubbed her stomach with shear delight. Lily joined Luna in rubbing her stomach.

"And that makes it ok to stay out all night and all day with some boy?" Rita raised an eyebrow at her. Luna took offense to that statement.

"He's not just some boy, mom. He's my best friend." Her parents looked to each other. "I trust him. He had done nothing but help me out when I was feeling down. I feel comfortable with him. I feel like… like myself."

"Alright, young lady," Lynn Sr. replied.

"We are happy that you're happy, but you still live under our roof. So, for the next month your curfew is moved from 10:00pm to 9:00pm," Rita looked at her daughter sympathetically. Luna just nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fair…" Luna replied softly.

"We're just glad that you made it home safely. Now come here and give yer old man a hug," Lynn Sr. was a sentimental sock puppet when it came to his kids. Luna happily embraced her parents. "Now, are you going to tell us how that concert went, or what?" Her dad grew excited.

"I'd love to dad, but can we talk over dinner? I could use a shower and some zzz's."

"Oh, well yeah. We can wait."

"No we can't," Lola chimed in. Everyone glared at her.

"I want to hear about the moshing," Lynn Jr. had a wild look in her eyes. Her competitive nature loved the idea of physical contact.

"I want to know what all the other children of the night were wearing last night right now," Lucy folded her arms.

"Ok, ok. Just let me catch up on some rest and I will explain what an awesome night it was," Luna began to walk upstairs. Lincoln watched as his sister gently touched her side and flinch as if she was in pain. Luna got her things ready and entered the restroom where she turned on the water to the shower. She sat for a moment on the toilet before she carefully removed her shirt. She rose to her feet to go stare at herself in the mirror. There it was. Her very first tattoo, still fresh from the shop. It had a bit of a sticker look, seeing how it was still wet and shiny. She turned to her side as she did a little pose to admire her tattoo. "That really does look amazing."

* * *

Luna ran downstairs later that evening after sleeping another 3 hours; before dinner time. Her siblings were still causing a ruckus downstairs. Lynn and Lincoln were setting the table, making it more interesting by throwing each other the plates like frisbees and the silverware like they were throwing knives. Probably wasn't their brightest ideas, but they enjoyed it none-the-less. Lori and Leni helped their dad in the kitchen by placing food on serving plates and trays, so they could pass dinner around the table with ease. Luan stayed with Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lily to try and keep them entertained before dinner.

"Dinner smells pretty scrumptious, dad," Luna took a big whiff then sighed with pleasure.

"Luna! You're awake. Hope that nap was good cause we could us a hand. We need drinks." Luna nodded obediently to her father. After everything was set up, the Loud kids rushed to the table, more than eager for dinner.

"Ok, girls… and son," Rita took notice of Lincoln's annoyed face. "What do we tell your father?"

"Thanks, dad!" The Loud kids chirped. They all began eating when the question popped itself in his head.

"So, Luna. Care to share how your night went?" Her dad smiled while shoveling spaghetti into his mouth. Luna was already biting into a slice of garlic bread.

"It was amazing. The music was rocking, the people were crazy, and Big E was so much fun," Luna spoke with a full mouth.

"Was there plenty of rough housing?" Lynn Jr. squeezed her bread.

"Yes and no. Plenty of mosh pits, but it isn't always about pushing each other around. It's about the music," Luna appointed at Lynn Jr. and clicked her tongue. "Big E and I stage dove when Disturbed was playing and David Draiman noticed us! We totally made the fans line up to stage dive!"

"David Draiman?" Rita chuckled as her daughter seemed to light up reminiscing the night.

"He's the lead singer of that band. He is my Mick Swagger to Big E. He absolutely loves that band."

"So, he is literally another metal head like you, huh?"

"More or less. He has told me that he listens to a bit of everything, except for CRAP, but leans more towards rock."

"Leans pretty 'heavily,' would you say? I mean, they don't call him Big E for nothing, right? Ha ha ha! Get it?" Luna threw a slice of bread at Luan's head. "Ouch."

"Girls, no food fights," Lynn Sr. pointed at Lana who was getting ready to throw a handful of spaghetti at Leni.

"Oh! Godsmack opened for them as well. They are another one of Big E's favorites."

"You sure know a lot about this kid, don't you?" Lori raised an eyebrow at Luna.

"Of course, she does. They are, like, BFFs," Leni added. "When we would hang out at school, they were always admiring each other for their talents and interests." Luna turned red.

"No we didn't! I mean, he always did compliment my playing and he is such an amazing artist, but we weren't that bad about it."

"Yeah, you kinda were," Luan said blandly.

"Now, now. Don't tease Luna. We all know it is always cool to have someone who gets you. Just like Clyde and myself. We have a bro-ship so strong that we just about know what each other is thinking." Lincoln came to the rescue. Luna mouthed 'Thank you' to him.

"Luna… what's CRAP?" Lisa found herself curious. As brilliant as she was, she wasn't too wise when it came to social interactions or urban vocabulary. Some things just hadn't found its way to her yet.

"It's a word fusion for country and rap," Luna laughed. Lori took offense to it.

"What's wrong with country?"

"It's depressing! Or so he says. Just about every country song is about break ups, trucks, loss and dogs," Luna gave her a 'duh' look. After dinner, the family went to the living room to relax with a little TV while Luna and Leni were left to clean the table. Luna reached over towards the middle of the table to grab one of the many bowls they used to serve spaghetti. Leni focused on Luna's shirt thinking that there was some darkness to it. Then she noticed it on her skirt as well.

"OM-gosh! Luna are you hurt?!" Leni pointed.

"What?" Luna looked at her shirt and noticed it had a moist look to it. Then it clicked.

"Guys! Help! Luna's—" Luna jumped up and covered Leni's mouth. Didn't help that Leni began to squirm to get out of Luna's hold.

"Keep it down, Leni!" Luna glared at her. Once Leni calmed down, Luna let her go. Curiosity still struck Leni, so she turned to the young rocker.

"Luna, what's going on? What's going on under your shirt?"

"Nothing. It's just, uh…my root beer! Yeah, I had spilled some on my shirt earlier."

"When?"

"During dinner…" Luna grew annoyed. Lori sat between the girls without them noticing. She had happened to hear Leni's cry for help but sat quietly to listen to her younger siblings bicker quietly to themselves. But, now, she noticed the stain on Luna's shirt and skirt. She couldn't help but to poke her hip.

"Ow!" Luna jumped six feet back. "Lori! What are you doing!"

"That isn't root beer. It looks like… exudate." Lori felt the liquid between her fingers, almost feeling grossed out about it.

"How can she date her exes? She has never had a relationship." Leni scratched her head.

"No, exudate is a mass of cells and fluids that have seeped out of the blood vessels or organs. It can be pus like or clear. It usually happens in an inflammatory response," Lisa appeared next to Lori.

"I don't get it," Leni responded.

"Luna has an 'owie'," Lisa spoke lamely to Leni who, then, grew worried for Luna once again.

"I knew it! Somebody, Luna's hurt!" Leni screamed again.

"No! Stop!" Too late. In a matter of seconds, the entire Loud family surrounded Luna. It was cause for concern since Luna had spent a few months moping about Sam and now is spending many hours outside of the house with Big E. Irrational thinking mad them believe that she may not be telling all the truth…. which would be an accurate statement.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Her mom approached her.

"Luna has an owie on her hip!" Leni pointed frantically.

"Luna hurt? I kissy make it better!" Lily began to approach her, but Lori picked her up before she reached Luna.

"I'll get bandages!" Lincoln got ready to run to the bathroom.

"No! I'm not hurt!" Luna yelled.

"Then what's going on? Why is your shirt and skirt stained?" Lynn Sr. grew nervous. Luna sighed as she hung her arms in defeat.

"Thanks a lot, Leni." Luna glared at her.

"Anything for you, Luna," Leni happily said completely oblivious to the anger Luna had for her at that moment.

"Mom… dad… I-I… I got a tattoo," Luna pulled her shirt over her hip to reveal her tattoo. Everyone gasped.

"Luna…" Her mom was at a loss for words.

"That… looks… amazing!" Lincoln squealed in excitement.

"Of course you would get something as silly as music on yourself. I would have made a much more appealing piece of art," Lola flattered herself.

"It literally looks too good for me to be mad about it," Lori huffed in a fail sense of anger. Luna looked around and was shocked with her siblings' response to it. Her parents, on the other hand, looked mildly upset.

"So, this is what you were doing last night? Did you even go to Eddie's house?" Lynn Sr. seemed to be more upset at the fact that his daughter could have possibly been lying to them about that.

"What? Of course I was at his house."

"Oh, so he took you to do this to yourself?" Her mom jumped in.

"No. We did it there. He tattooed it on me." Once again, the family gasped. Luna stood nervously as she felt all the eyes upon her.

"D-do you think he would make a portrait of my dear Edwin for me?" Everyone turned to Lucy upon hearing her request.

"That guy is really good at what he does," Leni examined her tattoo closely. Luan knelt next to Leni as well. Leni and Luan got to get to know Big E and, much like Luna, enjoyed his artwork.

"He did wonderous on the color blending. This looks like something that was meant for you," Luan offered a sincere, joke free, complement. Luna smiled.

"Why did you let him do this to you?" Rita asked calmly, letting her anger slip away since everyone, including herself, actually liked the tattoo.

"He didn't want to. He drew this picture for me and I told him it would be an awesome tattoo. When he heard me say that, he got excited and showed me his tattoo equipment. That is when I told him I wanted it tattooed on me. Initially he refused but I convinced him to do it. Put this all on me. It's not his fault, he didn't push me to do anything." Her parents looked to each other sympathetically then back to her again.

"Well… it really is a nice tattoo," Lynn Sr. gave her a faint smile.

"How long has he been doing this?" Rita sat at a chair in front of Luna to examine it herself.

"He's been practicing for a while, but I was his first person to tattoo." Luna explained nervously to her parents.

"Oh, Luna… he did a good job. Your father and I really can't complain."

"Really?" Luna looked up expectantly to her parents.

"Yeah. We sort of… have tattoos as well," Lynn Sr. admitted shamefully.

"What!" All the kids went eye popping and slack jawed.

"Yeah… we do," Rita stood up and pulled her pants down above her hip to reveal a dove with a rose in its beak and a banner around it with their dad's name.

"Wow… alright mom," Luna chuckled softly, still in shock.

"What about you, dad?" Lana jumped onto the table. Their dad turned bright red.

"Oh, come on Hun. They were going to find out eventually," Rita gave him a sly look. He sighed as he turned around, undo his pants and pulled them down slightly. Everyone paled when they saw their dad with a tramp stamp. It was a flaming heart that spelt Rita in the center and a banner that went across the bottom that said 'Wild Child.'

"And I still don't remember how I got it," Their dad stood quickly to pull his pants back up. His kids began to laugh wildly.

"You guys literally are the coolest parents we know," Lori wiped a tear form her eye.

"When did you guys get those?" Lincoln couldn't help but wonder.

"I want to say it was about 3 years after we started dating," Rita smiled at her husband, who put his arm around her waist.

"That summer when you won those tickets for a 5-night, 5-day cruise to Cancun."

"There was this giveaway on one of my favorite radio stations. I remember thinking I couldn't possibly win, but if, by some slim chance, it would make a good 3-year anniversary. I called them up and they said I was the lucky winner."

"And what a trip it was! Warm beaches, beautiful woman, … michelada's," their dad began to spoon their mom. The kids groaned with disgust.

"I think I'm gonna 'michelada' everywhere," Luan held her stomach.

"Lily want miche-kaka!" Lily yelled with excitement.

"No, you don't," Lori pulled Lily to her.

"Well, I for one think its sweet," Leni held her hands together, against the side of her head.

"If I recall, someone had a few too many of those drinks and suggested we get our first tattoo together," Rita flicked Lynn Sr. in the nose.

"And I still don't remember that." He replied.

"A month later, we found out I was pregnant with Lori," Rita giggled at the thought. Lori's eyes popped open.

"I was conceived in Cancun!" Lori seemed to enjoy that as she pulled out her phone to make goo-goo eyes at a picture of Bobby. "No wonder why I like the spicier things in life," She rolled eyes with affection. Their dad cleared his throat as he glared at Lori who nervously, and quickly, put her phone back into her pocket.

"Cool story, man!" Luna was excited to see that side her parents.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, yet." Luna coward at her mother's gaze. "Because we like that kid, we think it would be fair to implement an 8:30pm curfew because you tried to hide this from us and because we had already taken an hour from you. On top of that, we are gonna take an extra 30 minutes for every minute longer you take if you don't meet that deadline." Luna stood for a moment and thought about it. She then flashed a smile before she hugged her parents.

"Sounds fair. Thanks mom, thanks dad." They couldn't be mad at her. They embraced her warmly.

* * *

"Luna, I forgot to mention you got another letter this morning." Lincoln walked into Luna and Luan's room later that night. The girls had already got into their sleep attire with Luan messing with her ventriloquist dummy and Luna laying on her back wile playing a few notes on her guitar. Luna dangled her feet over the side ofher bed as she sat up quickly to stare at her brother.  
"Oh, boy…" Luna sighed. "All right. Give it here," She stretched her arm out as she took the letter from her only brother. Lincoln sat at the bottom bunk with Luan as they sat quietly, listening to Luna open the envelope and unfold the note.

 _"I'm losing the words that need to be spoken,_

 _But these feelings are killing me, something has awoken._

 _The more I watch you, the stronger I feel,_

 _My breath, I found, you can easily steal._

 _Love is a drug that has once destroyed me,_

 _My heart I have given, it was left to bleed._

 _Love has hurt me so much before,_

 _But to lose your attention, I cannot afford._

 _Forgive me Luna, you've created this rift,_

 _From which, now to myself, I must sift._

 _I want you Luna, it grows ever stronger,_

 _But to live with this hurt, I will no longer._

 _I will do my best to leave you be,_

 _To free yourself from the defeated me."_

" **You've created a rift, Now there have been several complications that have left me feeling nothing."**

 **-Numb** by Disturbed.

Tears began to stain her letter as Luna felt a great deal of pity build up in her throat and a pain in her soul.

"They, uh… they are still giving up. They don't want me to know who they are," Luna shook her head in conclusion as Luan and Lincoln peeked from the bottom bunk.

"That could be a good thing, right? Now you want have to come face to face with anyone," Lincoln tried to look at the brighter side of the situation.

"I don't- I don't know. I never wanted this to happen again. No matter what, someone gets hurt," Luna tucked the letter back into the envelope before sliding it under her pillow.

"So… you want to know who it is?" Luan looked at her sister puzzledly.

"They are hurting, Luan. If I could at least put an end to it, this person can continue to live their life. At least knowing that they tried, then they can move on." Luna jumped down from her bed and stared to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm just going to hang outside for a bit. I can use some fresh air," Luna left Lincoln and Luan by themselves. Luan turned to Lincoln once Luna was gone and they could hear the door close downstairs.

"We got to do something," Luan stood from the bed.

"What can we do? We aint got the slightest idea who is writing these letters. It could be anyone." Luan reached under Luna's pillow and opened the letters over her bed.

"There's got to be something about these letters that can give us some kind of insight on who the person is." Luan and Lincoln continued to look over the letters.

"5 letters… 3 of which use quotes form Disturbed… oh no," Lincoln felt a great deal of pity swell in his chest.

"You don't think…" Luan turned to Lincoln, feeling the same thing he was.

"It is his favorite band, or so Luna says."

"But he has never shown any signs of crushing on her. And these letters come at weird times. I mean, we found this letter this morning and as far as we know, he was sleeping at his house. Luna was there."

"Luna wouldn't know, she was asleep too. It's possible that he slipped out without her ever waking up."

"Well, what about that time when we got back from Leni's graduation?"

"He showed up late, remember? And even if he didn't leave it before we got arrived at the graduation, he knew we had gone out to eat afterwards. He had plenty of time to leave it then."

"Oh, Lincoln. What's going to happen if it is Big E? She's going to be devastated. Not to mention that… you know… she likes girls," Luan felt awkward saying that.

"We don't know that for a fact. If you watch her, she will check out dudes, too. But that is not the point. Luna doesn't want to be involved with anyone and if she finds out that Big E is writing these letters, she may never want to talk to him again." Lincoln and Luan stood quietly for a moment.

"I really like Big E, Lincoln. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I like him too, but if Luna doesn't like him like that, he is going to be hurt."

"I'm still really hoping it isn't him. None of it adds up but… but if it is, what do we do?"

"We will do what you guys always do. We meddle. I will go and see him tomorrow to see if I can get anything out of him. There is still a chance it isn't him but if it is, we can do our best to warn him. Let's give him the opportunity to make the decision to tell Luna. The sooner he gets it out there, the sooner they can move past all of this."

"Then I want to come too."

"No! If we both go over and start asking him all these questions, he may fid out we are up to something. It may be better to leave this on a guy's level. You know, guy talk."

"So, I should just sit here and do nothing?"

"That would probably be best. If anything, try and keep Luna from making contact with him. She doesn't need to know what we are doing. On top of that, if it isn't him writing those letters, I don't want us the be the reason why things become awkward for them."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Good thinking little brother."

"I watch a lot of reality shows with R—… Clyde," Lincoln chuckled nervously, hoping Luan didn't pick up on that. They heard the door opening downstairs. They scurried to get the letters back into their envelopes and tucked them back under Luna's pillow. Lincoln stood half ways out the door as he winked at Luan who returned the gesture. Afterwards, he ran into his room, trying to think of a way to come to Big E about the subject of his sister without accusing him of anything.


End file.
